My Naughty Husband ( Krishun gs )
by taenggo
Summary: Cerita ini murni hasil karya sendiri , dont be a plagiarism and silent readers, yanga gasuka GS atau pairingnya gausah baca aja ya.
1. My Naughty Husband Teaser

**My Naughty Husband **

**Yaoi - GS (For Uke )**

**KRISHUN **

**Rated T or M**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / gausah dibaca / exit dari ff ini . **

**TEASER**

_**BRUKK ...**_

"YAKK ! BANGUN KAU HOBBY SEKALI MENENDANGKU "

"Aku bisa mati muda mempunyai suami seperti dirinya "

"Morning Sweet Heart , where is my morning kiss ?"

"YAKK! SEHUNNA aku tidak bisa bernapas , kau mencoba membunuh suami tampanmu ini ? jika aku mati nanti kau akan jadi janda lapuk "

"Jika penggemarmu mengetahui bagaimana sikapmu dibelakang mereka mungkin mereka akan langsung menjauhimu seketika "

"Sebelum kau membocorkan pada mereka , akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan "

"SSSSHHH ...AWWW !"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi "

"Wu Yifan kau lelaki yang menyimpan sejuta kejutan dan kemesuman dibalik penampilan aroganmu dan faktanya kau adalah suamiku. "

**Hallooooo ! Aku baru menulis FF disini mohon bantuannya , kritik dan saran sangat saya hargai tapi yang membangun bukan untuk menjatuhkan , maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik (pasti) atau berantakkan , jika ingin memberikan tambahan cast dgn pairing kesukaan kalian akan saya masukkan nanti .**

**Jika banyak yang memberi review saya akan memberikan chapter 1 nya terimakasih :))) **

**-Cheonsa12-**


	2. Chapter 1

**My Naughty Husband **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

KRISHUN

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja ** ** . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment . **

**.**

**.**

-Love , Taenggo -

.

.

.

.

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 **

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah ,serta suara kicauan burung mengawali pagi hari ini , sinar mentari yang mulai memasuki melalui sebuah jendela besar yang mengelilingi sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih yang dominan , berusaha membangunkan kedua insan yang masih bergumul di balik selimut .

.

.

**BRUKK ….**

.

.

.

Ternyata yang berhasil membangunkan salah satu dari kedua insan tadi bukanlah sinar matahari atau kicauan burung , tetapi sebuah tendangan dari seorang pria tampan yang masih nyenyak tidur di balik selimutnya tanpa merasakan bahwa dia baru saja menendang tubuh seseorang hingga terjatuh dari kasur .

.

.

.

" Aww …. " Ringis seorang gadis , yang terpaksa harus membuka matanya matanya dan mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya . " Punggungku sakit sekali…. ini pasti karena ulahnya " Gadis itu bangkit dan memulai mengumpulkan semua amarahnya . _ya gadis itu baru saja berubah menjadi singa betina yang kelaparan ._

.

.

"YAKK ! BANGUN KAU HOBBY SEKALI MENENDANGKU ! "

.

.

" Bangun kau Tuan Wu ! Wu Yi Fan ! Kris Bangun ! Sialan kau ! Teganya menendangku hingga jatuh ke lantai dan membentur punggungku -."

.

.

_**TIK … TOK … TIK … TOK ….**_

.

.

.

Percuma saja gadis itu berteriak orang yang bersangkutan tetap memejamkan matanya menghiraukan teriakannya yang dapat memekakkan telinga seseorang , dengan tampangnya yang polos ketika tidur ." Hahh…. Aku bisa mati muda mempunyai suami seperti dirinya. " Gadis itu makin geram dengan tingkah laku suaminya ini .

.

.

.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah bantal dan hendak membekap wajah suami tampannya , ketika sebuah lengan menarik pinggangnya dan membuat gadis itu jatuh ke atas tubuh suaminya dan tidak jadi melancarkan aksi membekap 'wajah-suaminya-dengan-bantal' .

.

.

"Morning sweetheart , wheres my morning kiss ? " Ucap Kris dengan tampang baru bangun tidurnya serta senyuman menggodanya .

.

**BUKK...BUKK…**

.

.

**BUKK….BUKK…**

.

.

"YAKK! SEHUNNA ! Aku tidak bisa bernapas , kau mencoba membunuh suami tampanmu ini ? jika aku mati nanti kau akan jadi janda lapuk " Kris menyingkirkan bantal yang menghalangi wajahnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas , siapalagi kalau bukan karena gadis yang ia cintai dari masa sekolah menengah hingga sekarang , malah rasa cintanya makin menjadi , terdengar _cheesy _memang . itulah kenyatannya .

.

.

.

" Aku rela menjadi janda , toh nanti hartamu akan menjadi milikku , lalu aku akan mencari pria yang lebih tampan darimu , dan lebih war-" Ucapan Sehun gadis itu terhenti ketika sebuah benda kenyal yang terasa menyapu bibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan . Suaminya telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya .

.

.

.

' _He stole my first kiss ' _

.

.

Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang , darah berdesir di sekujur tubuhnya , gadis itu mematung tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini , ciuman ini membuatnya terlena terasa seperti sedang menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang tulus atau mungkin memang suaminya ini , memang sudah ahli . Dia tidak lupa siapa sebenernya 'suaminya' ini .

.

.

Gadis itu mendorong dada bidang suaminya untuk melepas ciumannya , dan berhasil . Saat mata mereka bertemu perasaan itu muncul kembali . Mata itu memancarkan kehangatan baginya ia terjebak dengan tatapan suaminya ini . _Tidak – tidak ini salah tidak mungkin dirinya jatuh pada pesona suaminya ._

.

.

" Bibirmu manis , aku tau itu yang pertama bagimu . menikmati ciuman dariku ? " Ucap Kris dengan nada menggoda sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya .

Gadis itu menepis segala kemungkinan dari pikirannya saat ini , kalau suaminya mencuri ciumannya karena mencintainya atau karena memang kodratnya mesum jadi selalu mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan .

" KAU ! BERANINYA MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU ! Oh….bibirku yang malang "

Pria itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku istrinya ini , sungguh menggemaskan pikirnya , dan dia tambah gencar untuk selalu menggodanya .

" Jika ada waktu , aku akan mengajarkanmu cara berciuman , bagaimana ? Jadi ketika aku berciuman denganmu , aku tidak merasa berciuman dengan sebuah tembok " Ucapan yang dilontarkan Kris sukses membuat ekspresi istrinya makin seperti ingin mengulitinya saat ini , matanya membelalak seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya .

Oh ….. saat – saat seperti inilah Kris harus mengantisipasi menyelamatkan diri dari amukkan singa betina yang kelaparan .

.

.

.

**1 …..**

**.**

**.**

**2 …**

**.**

**.**

**3 …**

**.**

**.**

" WU YI FAN ! BYUNTAE KAU AHJUSSI ! ARRGGGGHHHHH ….. MENENDANGKU HINGGA TERSUNGKUR KE LANTAI SETELAH ITU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU ! " Teriak Sehun frustasi , dia ingin sekali menguliti Kris saat ini tapi Kris berhasil kabur dari hadapannya .

.

.

.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dan bersender pada pintu kamar mandi , sungguh gadis bar-bar , _pikirnya ._ Tapi itulah keunikkannya karena tingkah laku gadis itulah Kris yang notabennya adalah seorang ' Cassanova' jika diluar lingkungan sekolahnya , dapat bertekuk lutut dan tertarik menjalani misi untuk mendekati Sehunnya pada masa itu .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback ON**

_3 YEARS AGO ….._

_._

_._

_._

Saat itu aku menduduki kelas 2 dibangku sekolah menengah atas , aku satu sekolah dengan gadis impianku Oh Sehun , gadis dengan perawakan yang tinggi , tubuhnya yang melekuk indah , kulitnya yang putih bersih , matanya yang dapat membuat kaum adam terjebak dalam pesonanya , dan bibir merahnya yang kecil dan tipis . _sungguh , membuatku tergoda ._

" HAHAHAHAHA ! Rasakan , berani – beraninya kau menyentuh tubuhku ' Nerd ' " Teriak gadis itu menatap tajam ke arahku , sebenarnya , aku hanya memegang lengannya yang terasa halus itu berniat mengembalikkan bukunya yang terjatuh dan apa yang ku dapat ? sebuah bogeman yang mendarat mulus di wajah tampanku . ralat . di wajah ' Nerd'

" Maaf aku hanya ingin mengembalikkan buku ini " Aku menyerahkan buku tulisnya yang terjatuh tadi .

Gadis itu mengambilnya kasar tanpa mengucapkan menghembuskan nafas , kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis bar-bar seperti dirinya .

**FLASHBACK OFF **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris kembali tersadar dari lamunannya , dia memilih mencuci muka dan mandi untuk bergegas ke kantor . Dia adalah seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Asia Wu Corp , terkenal sebagai direktur muda yang sangat tampan ,tegas , dan dingin yang selalu memberikan tatapan datarnya seolah-olah sedang mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya , otaknya yang cerdas memudahkannya dalam bernegosiasi .

Siapa yang akan percaya jika direktur muda ini sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang istri yang berkelakuan bar-bar .

" Sarapan sudah siap , Kris ! " Teriak Sehun yang telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami mesumnya ini .

.

.

**SEHUN POV **

**.**

**.**

Aku terperangah dengan penampilannya saat ini , kemeja putih yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya , celana bahan hitam , jasnya yang disampirkan di lengan kirinya . Astaga , apa yang aku pikirkan aku tidak boleh ketahuan oleh pria mesum ini , bisa – bisa dia melakukan hal yang lebih dari tadi .

" Kau melihat dasiku dimana , tidak ? " Tanya Kris padaku , aku bergegas mengambilkan dasinya dan memasangkannya ke lehernya . aroma maskulin bercampur mint tercium oleh hidungku membuat aku ingin sekali lebih lama di dekatnya .

" Menikmati ketampananku , Nyonya Wu ? " Pria ini berhasil membuatku malu , aku berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apaa dan tetap memasangkan dasi hingga selesai .

" Makan sarapanmu " Aku tersenyum manis padanya memberikan sarapan untuknya , entahlah , biasanya aku tidak seperti ini padanya ini terjadi begitu saja .hal ini sukses membuat Kris menatapku dengan pandangan tak terbaca .

Aku meminimalisir kegugupanku " Kenapa kau ? Menikmati kecantikkanku , Tuan Wu? " Aku sengaja membalikkan kata – katanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan rasa gugupku ." Hahh ….. aku tau aku cantik , dan sekarang maka-"

.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo ! ini chapter 1 nya maaf kalo tidak menarik dan tidak membuat kalian penasaran dan segala kekurangan ceritaku ,aku bakal terus memperbaiki tulisanku ini . jika kalian mau membantu tolong tinggalkan review oke ** ** ingat ! jangan menjadi silent readers ! **

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER ;) **


	3. Chapter 2

**My Naughty Husband **

**.**

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

KRISHUN

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja **** . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan menjadi Silent Readers ya , teman-teman ! aku butuh reviewnya untuk menjadi penyemangat mungkin ? sama seperti author lainnya hehe ****.**

**.**

**.**

-Love , Cheonsa12-

.

.

.

.

.

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku meminimalisir kegugupanku " Kenapa kau ? Menikmati kecantikkanku , Tuan Wu? " Aku sengaja membalikkan kata – katanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan rasa gugupku ." Hahh ….. aku tau aku cantik , dan sekarang maka-" Ucapanku terpotong , karena merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang beberapa saat lalu pernah bersinggah di bibirku ini mulai melumat lembut bibirku , Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku menarikku duduk dipangkuannya . Aku hanya terdiam dan duduk dipangkuannya , tidak ada niatan melepaskan ciuman ini maupun membalas . Kau lupa ? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman , dan otakku ini masih mencerna apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada bibirku .

_Bagaimana aku membalasnya ? Apa harus mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan padaku juga ? . _

Selama tiga tahun pernikahan kami , Kris tidak pernah menciumku tepat di bibir dia selalu menciumku di kening atau pipi , selanjutnya tidak ada lagi . Kami juga belum pernah melakukan hal _' itu ' _ , sejujurnya aku belum siap melakukan itu , dan Kris membuat pernjanjian untuk tidak menyentuhku lebih dari sekedar mengecup kening dan pipi hingga kami lulus sekolah . _Dan sekarang kami sudah lulus sekolah aku . _Kris menepati janjinya , dan mungkin Kris ingin meminta haknya sebagai suami yang tertunda selama tiga tahun .

.

.

.

.

.

Karena aku yang asik dengan pikiranku hingga tidak sadar jika dia sudah melepaskan ciumannya , _ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena dia melepaskan ciumannya , karena aku belum sempat membalas ciumannya itu . _ Dia mendekatkan keningnya padaku hingga deru nafasnya yang menerpa permukaan kulit wajahku dapat aku rasakan , matanya yang tajam mengunciku agar aku selalu memandangnya , hidung mancungnya yang ingin sekali aku gigit , alisnya yang tebal dan bibirnya yang _kissable _. " Kau sangat tampan " Gumamku tanpa kusadari .

_APA YANG BARU SAJA AKU KATAKAN ?! SIAL , PASTI BYUNTAE INI MENDENGARNYA , OH GOD ….. PIKIRANKU BERUBAH MENJADI LIAR SAAT BERDEKATAN DENGANNYA MUNGKINKAH , AKU BARU MENYADARINYA AKU SEBENARNYA SUDAH MENCINTAINYA SELAMA INI ? AKU MEMANG SANGAT TIDAK PEKAAN .._

Aku bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri dan benar saja suami mesumku ini memang mendengarnya karena wajah tampannya berubah menampilkan sebuah seringaian … _OMO …. _ ini pertanda buruk bagiku .

" Aku memang tampan , jangan pernah menyembunyikan perasaanmu karena harga dirimu yang sangat tinggi itu sayang . Kita ini sudah menikah selama 3 tahun , berubahlah untuk menjadi lebih peka dan tidak mematok harga tinggi harga dirimu itu didepanku …. sebaiknya kita sarapan saja , tapi sebelum itu - " Dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara beratnya seperti menggoda " Jika saja hari ini tidak ada meeting penting di perusahaan , mungkin ciuman tadi akan berlanjut ketahap berikutnya , nanti lagi belajarlah untuk membalas ciumanku Sehunnie . " dia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku , kembali menatapku dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirku .

Aku butuh oksigen untuk mengembalikan diriku ke dunia nyata , kupastikan wajahku sudah berwarna merah padam , _suaranya itu ….arrggghhhh ._

" Tidak berniat pindah dari pangkuanku sayang ? Kau mau sarapan di pangkuanku saja ? Aku tidak keberatan kok , atau kau ingin disuapi ? " Aku langsung mencubit pinggangnya hingga dia meringis kesakitan .

" Aw …. YAA ! Baru beberapa menit kau menjadi gadis manis yang penurut dan sekarang kau kembali menjadi gadis bar – bar ! " Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan menjulurkan lidahku dan memakan sarapanku .

.

.

.

.

**Kris POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kenapa kau ? Menikmati kecantikkanku , Tuan Wu? " Dia mengatakannya dengan suara gugup membuatku gemas dan ingin kembali merasakan bibirnya yang berwarna merah itu . " Hahh ….. aku tau aku cantik , dan sekarang maka-" Aku segera memotong perkataannya dengan mencium bibirnya perlahan dan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya yang ramping membawanya duduk dipangkuanku .

Dia tidak membalas ciumanku hanya diam mematung tidak berniat melepaskan sama sekali , dan perlakuannya malah membuatku terus menciumnya , aku tau dirinya tidak pernah berciuman sama sekali dan aku merasa sangat bahagia , jika ternyata akulah yang merebut _ first kissnya ._

Kami memang sudah menikah selama 3 tahun , saat umur kami masih 17 tahun . Aku tidak pernah membuat hal lebih terhadapnya karena aku menghargainya dan mengerti untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh maka aku membuat perjanjian untuk tidak melewati malam pertama sebagai sepasang suami-istri hingga kami lulus kami harus memfokuskan diri untuk sekolah dahulu , dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kami sudah menikah jika di lingkungan sekolah ,_tentu saja aku membuat pernjanjian itu agar tidak terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan _. Karena sekarang kami sudah lulus , perjanjian yang aku buat dengannya 3 tahun lalu itu menjadi hangus dan pastinya kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ….

Aku tersadar dan melepaskan ciumanku dari bibirnya melonggarkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya , karena cacing di dalam perutku ini meminta asupan gizi dan mengingat meeting penting di perusahanku hari ini . _DAMN ! . _ Aku mendekatkan keningku padanya , menatap matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan membuatku merasakan kenyamanan , wajahnya berwarna merah . _dia seperti sebuah obat narkotika terlarang yang dapat membuat semua orang menjadi pecandu . _ Tiba-tiba dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar olehku karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat membuatku ingin menampakkan seringaianku padanya .

" Aku memang tampan , jangan pernah menyembunyikan perasaanmu karena harga dirimu yang sangat tinggi itu sayang . Kita ini sudah menikah selama 3 tahun , berubahlah untuk menjadi lebih peka dan tidak mematok harga tinggi harga dirimu itu didepanku …. sebaiknya kita sarapan saja , tapi sebelum itu - " Jujur saja aku sempat frustasi dengan sikapnya yang tidak pernah peka dan gengsinya yang luar biasa .

aku membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara yang dibuat berusahauntuk menggodanya " Jika saja hari ini tidak ada meeting penting di perusahaan , mungkin ciuman tadi akan berlanjut ketahap berikutnya , nanti lagi belajarlah untuk membalas ciumanku Sehunnie . " Sukses ! Wajah putihnya itu berubah menjadi warna merah padam semakin membuatku untuk terus menggodanya . _Jangan panggil aku Wu Yi Fan jika tidak bisa membuat malu wanita dengan caraku sendiri ._

" Tidak berniat pindah dari pangkuanku sayang ? Kau mau sarapan di pangkuanku saja ? Aku tidak keberatan kok , atau kau ingin disuapi ? "

Dia mencubit pinggangku , sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit , tapi aku berpura-pura menunjukkan rasa sakit padanya ingin melihat reaksinya setelah ini . " Aw …. YAA ! Baru beberapa menit kau menjadi gadis manis yang penurut dan sekarang kau kembali menjadi gadis bar – bar !". Dia menanggapinya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dan memakan sarapannya duluan . _Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan mulai memakan sarapanku yang tertunda . _

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV **

**.**

**.**

Kris sudah berangkat ke perusahaannya dan meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah , seharusnya aku ada jadwal kuliah hari ini tetapi karena dosennya tidak bisa hadir aku lebih baik meliburkan diri . Bukan berarti aku ini mahasiswi yang bodoh dan pemalasnya , nilaiku selalu bagus dan disayangi oleh semua dosen di Universitas . Tetapi aku ini tetaplah manusia yang ingin merasakan libur dengan segala tetet bengek yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran . Aku ingin bersantai .

_Cklek …_

Aku memasuki ruangan kerja Kris , aku sangat ingin tau dengan isi ruangan ini karena Kris selalu berlama-lama di dalam sini , entah itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya ataupun hal lain , aku takut dia menyimpan sebuah rahasia seperti ….. mungkin , dia adalah seorang dukun ? atau psychopat ? atau menyimpan make up wanita untuk mempercantik penampilannya ? melihat kelakuannya setelah aku mengenalinya , dia seperti seorang pria dengan kepribadian ganda .

Ayolah ….. jika kalian tau Kris dulu seperti apa , kalian akan menilai dirinya sama seperti aku . Kalian tidak percaya ? Aku akan menceritakan kejadian masa laluku dengannya , tetapi setelah aku melihat isi ruangan kerja Kris , oke ! .

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Bagaimana menurut kalian ? apa menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya atau malah jadi buruk ?

.

.

Maafkan ceritaku yang menjadi gajelas seperti ini , terimakasih banyak kepada ** izz sweetcity , emakny yeollie , naya2903 , oh seri , arcan's girl , Mr. Jongin Albino , dan zakurafreeze ** .Apa merasa bosan dengan ceritanya ? aku akan segera menghentikan cerita ini atau segera menamatkan cerita ini , rencana sih aku ingin membuat cerita ini berujung konflik setelah mereka menikah, bukan hanya disaat mereka flashback saat masa sekolah saja , tapi tiba-tiba berubah ingin membuat cerita ini focus menceritakan sehun-kris yang bahagia saran kalian bagaimana ? .

Sudah bisa membedakan siapa yang berbicara kan ? apa masih ada yang kurang jelas ? sebenarnya kemarin itu jika kalian ' peka ' aku sudah memberikan sebuah clue kalo bagian Sehun pasti nama Kris disebut , begitu juga sebaliknya , dan tanda **" - *** *** *** - "** tanda pembatas / skip begitupula tanda yang lain .

_._

_._

_._

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP .


	4. Chapter 3

**My Naughty Husband **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

.

KRISHUN

.

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja **** . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan menjadi Silent Readers ya , teman-teman ! aku butuh reviewnya untuk menjadi penyemangat mungkin ? ****.**

**.**

-Love , Taenggo -

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

.

.

Aku memasuki ruangan kerja Kris , membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan ternyata di dalam ruangan itu luas ada beberapa rak buku yang besar dan sudah terisi . Kris suka membaca . Ruangan itu di dominasi dengan warna coklat dan lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna hitam , ada sebuah jendela yang besar sehingga cahaya bisa masuk menerangi seluruh ruangan ini . dan sebuah meja yang cukup besar tempat kris mengerjakan kerjaannya , mungkin.

Aku mendekati salah satu rak buku dan mengambil salah satu buku yang disimpan di rak buku itu , kalian tau apa yang terjadi ? Ternyata itu bukan sebuah buku karena saat aku tarik terdengar seperti kunci yang terbuka dan rak buku itu berbalik membawaku ke sisi lain ruangan , jadi di ruangan ini terdapat ruangan tersembunyi .

Yang membuatku terkejut ketika melihat ruangan ini , ruangan ini bergaya Eropa Barat , didominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih langitnya dilapisi sebuah wallpaper seperti langit yang bertaburan banyak bintang di malam hari yang bisa menyala jika gelap . dan di ruangan ini terdapat sebuah dinding yang penuh dengan foto seorang gadis mirip denganku .

Tunggu ….. apa aku baru saja melihat foto seorang gadis yang mirip denganku ? ITU MEMANG BENAR AKU !

Astaga ….. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ! Kris seorang stalker ! harusnya aku berani memasuki ruangan ini dari dulu saja . Mengingat dahulu Kris itu seorang ' Nerd ' yang selalu menjadi bahan bullyan di sekolahku . Miris sekali nasibnya pada waktu itu .

Membayangkan awal mula aku bisa menjadi pasangan suami-istri dengannya , sangat tidak terduga …..

.

.

**FLASHBACK **

" Oh Sehun , kau keluar dari kelas ini ! " Teriak Kang Songsaenim yang terdengar keseluruh penjuru kelas .

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang gadis yang menampakkan wajah datar , memiliki kulit putih bersih , tubuh tingginya yang seperti model , rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang dia kuncir menampakkan leher mulusnya yang dapat menggoda iman lelaki. Oh Sehun , gadis itu si ' Biang Onar ' di sekolah . Meski dia biang onar otaknya sangat cerdas maka dari itu , meskipun banyak guru yang sudah takluk padanya dia tidak pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena prestasinya .

Gadis itu keluar dari bangkunya tetap memperlihatkan wajah datarnya menuju Kang songsaenim didepan dan membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar kelasnya .

Kang Songsaenim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anak itu keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah biasa saja , padahal guru itu membentaknya dengan keras .

**SEHUN POV **

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kelasku dan menuju kantin , lagipula memang sudah biasa aku dikeluarkan dari kelas . Lagipula , aku bosan dengan guru itu yang selalu menjelaskan materi dengan cara yang tidak menarik hanya mendengar ocehannya terus menerus hingga telingaku lelah dan lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone.

Ketika aku berjalan melewati gudang sekolahku , samar-samar aku mendengar sara seorang laki-laki meminta tolong dari dalam gudang . _Pasti si ' Nerd ' itu dikerjai oleh seseorang yang menguncinya di dalam sini. _ " Buka pintunya ! Apa ada orang diluar ….."

Aku mendekati pintu gudang itu , ku singkirkan balok kayu besar yang menghalangi gagang pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan . _' Benarkan apa kataku itu si ' Nerd ' dengan bajunya yang tampak lusuh dan kacamaata berbingkai besarnya yang kotor ' . _ Dia keluar dari gudang itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku bertubi-tubi .

" Siapa yang mengurungmu di gudang ? " Tanyaku padanya

" Chanyeol , dan kawan – kawan " Jawabnya . " Tapi tidak apa – apa sekarang aku bisa keluar dari gudang pengap ini " Katanya sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri .

' _Dia pikir aku mengkhawatirkannya , yang benar saja . aku hanya ingin tau saja siapa yang hari ini membullynya , dan ternyata Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya yang terkenal sebagai penguasa di sekolah ini , tidak ada yang berani melawannya ….kecuali aku .tentu saja ' _Batinku , Aku melihat wajah si ' Nerd ' itu yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan memuja . APA-APAAN ! .

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? Kau kembali ke kelas sana ,daripada terkena bullyan lagi " Aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas dan ditanggapi hal sebaliknya oleh dirinya .

" Ti-dak apa-apa ….. kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu juga ? " Ucapnya gugup

" Aku butuh udara segar untuk menyegarkan telingaku . " Lalu aku meninggalkannya yang terus menatapku di sana . _Dasar Aneh _

.

.

.

.

**KRIS POV **

**.**

.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagiku , disekolah aku menjadi korban bully habis-habisan membuat badanku lengket karena sudah disiram jus saat berada di kantin . Kalau saja bukan karena gadis itu sudah ku habisi orang – orang yang sering membullyku .

" Tuan , Bagaimana di sekolah tadi ? " Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang tetap terlihat menawan karena tubuh tegapnya . Shin Ahjussi , pelayan setiaku dari kecil karena orangtuaku sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka . Aku bukan kalangan anak broken home , orangtuaku tetap memberiku kasih sayang yang melimpah dari kecil .

" Sama seperti biasanya , dan sekarang aku tersiram jus jambu, aku akan ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri …" Jawabku meninggalkan Shin Ahjussi dan menuju kamar .

Suara keras musik menyeruak di dalam ruangan ini , bau alcohol yang sangat tercium , dan orang-orang yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik yang disajikan .

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat bar yang ada di dalam klub ini .

" Yo ! Wassup ! Kris ! Tumben kau kesini " Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan senyuman khasnya menampakkan gigi putih nya , teman baikku yang satu sekolahan juga denganku , sebenarnya ada beberapa yang tau identitas asliku . **Hanya beberapa** . ….

" Hanya menghilangkan penat , sudah lama aku tidak kesini ." Ucapku seraya meminum martini yang sudah aku pesan tadi .

" Kalau saja , kau tidak menyuruhku untuk berpura – pura memb-" Aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan kentang goreng , sebelum dia meneruskan kata-katanya .

Karena , aku melihat seorang gadis sedang menari di sana , gadis yang sangat aku kenal gadis yang selalu menjadi biang onar di sekolahanku . Oh Sehun , sedang apa dia disini selain

biang onar dia juga memang suka datang ke klub malam untuk meminum beberapa gelas alcohol lalu menari sebentar dan pulang .

Aku sudah lama jatuh cinta pada gadis itu , dia adalah gadis yang bisa membuat seorang sepertiku penasaran dan terobsesi untuk mendapatkannya , jadi akhirnya aku sering menjadi stalkernya .

Aku memang sangat mengenal dirinya , dia memang dibebaskan karena orangtuanya sangat sibuk , mereka adalah pembisnis terkenal seperti orangtuaku juga , dan kabar baiknya orangtuaku dan orangtuanya adalah sahabat dekat dan ternyata aku akan dijodohkan dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya .Aku juga tidak tau kenapa .

" Kris kau sedang menatap siapa ? " Tanya temanku yang sepertinya malah asik menghabiskan kentang goreng pesananku .

" Oh Sehun " Jawabku singkat tetap menatap gadisku yang kini tertutupi beberapa laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya .

' _Shit ! Jangan coba-coba kalian mendekati bahkan menyentuh gadisku , jerk ! '_ . Segera aku hampiri Sehun yang masih asik menari tanpa menghiraukan temanku , tanpa menyadari sudah banyak laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya bahkan ada yang ingin menyentuhnya .

" Singkirkan tanganmu itu , brengsek ! " Geramku pada seorang laki-laki yang mencoba ingin menyentuh bokongnya . " Siapa kau ? beraninya menggangguku " Jawab laki-laki itu mencoba meninju wajahku tetapi dengan cepat aku pelintir lengannya dan menarik Sehun pergi dari sini .

**SEHUN POV **

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku merasakan pening dikepalaku , mungkin efek alkohol yang aku minum tadi malam . Siapa laki-laki yang mengantarkanku pulang tadi malam . Aku tidak mengingat wajahnya yang ikut ingat dia sempat beradu mulut dengan seorang pria dan hampir berkelahi .

Karena asiknya aku melamun , sehingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk yang masih panas dan menubrukku.

" Ma…..maaf … a-aku ti-ti-tidak se-sengaja menumpahkannya " Ucapnya seraya menunduk . Aku tau dia siapa Yifan si ' Nerd ' yang selalu menjadi bahan bullyan disekolahku ini .

" INI SANGAT PANAS PABBOYAA ! " Aku berteriak didepannya , baju seragamku basah dan tanganku memerah karena tersiram kuah panas di mangkuk itu.

Ku tarik lengannya ke tengah lapangan dan mengikatnya di tiang bendera dan menjadikan dirinya tontonan publik . Aku tidak peduli sama sekali yang pasti hari ini moodku sangat tidak baik . Aku membawa seember air dan mengguyurnya hingga dia basah seluruhnya , alasan aku mengikatnya di tiang bendera agar setelah aku mengguyurnya dia bisa berjemur untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya . Cerdas bukan ?

Semua murid yang menonton kejadian itu bersorak riuh , lalu aku meninggalkannya begitu saja

Setelah kejadian dilapangan tadi aku dipanggil ke ruangan guru karena kelakuanku yang katanya tidak pantas .

" Oh Sehun kau itu seorang gadis , jadilah gadis pada umumnya bukan biang onar sekolah kalau dirimu itu laki-laki mungkin wajar-wajar saja ." Ucap salah satu guru dengan nada centil dan selalu memakai lipstick berwarna merah merekah di bibirnya . _eww … menjijikan ._

" Seharusnya kau tidak membalasnya , karena Yifan tidak sengaja Sehun , dia anak yang baik . jangan karena dia berpenampilan seperti itu kau melakukan hal seperti tadi dan membuat seluruh sekolah ribut untuk menonton kelakuanmu " Ucap guru lain yang lebih pantas disebut seorang guru karena nada bicaranya yang lembut . " Kau salah satu murid cerdas yang sering mendapatkan prestasi disini , jangan mengotori prestasimu itu dengan ulahmu yang bar-bar seperti ini Sehun " Lanjutnya .

Oke …. Aku mulai jengah mendengar nasihat para guru ini , iya aku tau aku ini seorang gadis tidak sepantasnya bersikap bar-bar tapi inilah aku , lagipula membosankan menjadi gadis feminism yang hobby sekali berdandan atau mengurusi tubuhnya dan menghabiskan uang untuk berbelanja .

" Maafkan aku Songsaenim , bolehkah aku keluar sekarang ? "Tanyaku pada mereka .

" Jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf pada Yifan "

Aku tidak akan pernah minta maaf padanya , untuk apa jelas-jelas aku hanya membalas perbuatannya agar impas .menyebalkan .

" Sehunnie ! Kau tidak apa –apa ? Apa yang dikatakan songsaenim di ruangan mereka tadi ? " Tanya seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan perwarakan imut dan rambutnya yang hitam legam .

" Mereka bilang aku harus meminta maaf pada si ' Nerd ' itu "

" Kalau begitu hampiri Yifan dan minta maaflah padanya " Kata temanku ini , dia memang baik hati , polos dan lugu . pantas saja jongin sangat mencintainya .

" Kau pikir semudah itu aku meminta maaf padanya Kyung . Aku tidak mau ! " Tandasku dan meninggalkannya masuk ke kelas .

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIS POV **

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku, menjadi korban bullyan seorang Oh Sehun , memang aku selalu jadi bahan bullyan di sekolah ini tetapi aku tidak pernah menjadi bahan bullyan dirinya , ini suatu kemajuan ! .

Katakanlah aku laki-laki gila yang malah bahagia menjadi bahan bullyan , aku suka hal-hal baru dan menantang dan menurutku berpura-pura menjadi seorang ' Nerd ' adalah hal yang sangat menantang karena sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupanku diluar. Ketika semua laki-laki ingin menjadi nomer satu dan dipandang apalagi dipuja-puja oleh semua gadis disekolahnya , aku malah menyamar menjadi ' Nerd ' yang notabennya seorang pengecut .

Aku memang tidak pernah membalas mereka , karena kenapa ? Aku sudah berjanji akan membalas mereka semua dilain waktu .

Malam ini aku dan orangtuaku akan mendatangi kediaman keluarga OH dan melaksanakan pertunangan , aku ingin melihat keterkejutan gadisku ketika aku datang ke rumahnya .

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV **

.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa dengan halaman depannya yang sangat luas , rumah itu tampak ramai karena mengingat hari ini ada acara pertunangan antar dua keluarga pengusaha aristrokat .

Kris tiba dikediamana keluarga OH bersama orangtuanya , mereka masuk ke dalam dan disambut para tamu undangan .

Kris melihat seorang gadis berdiri di atas panggung dengan wajah datarnya , menggunakan gaun berwarna merah dengan tali kecil yang melingkari lehernya , terkesan elegan , rambutnya yang dibuat ala French braid menampakkan lehernya yang putih dan mulus .

" Anakmu sangat tampan malam ini . " Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata pemilik rumah ini ,dia adalah Nyonya Oh . Nyonya Oh menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam dan rambutnya yang disanggul ke atas ,terlihat lebih muda daripada umur aslinya .

" Terimakasih , dan anakmu juga terlihat sangat menakjubkan disana " Ucap wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu Kris atau Nyonya Wu .

.

.

.

.

" Apaan – apaan mereka tiba – tiba mengadakan acara pertunangan tanpa sepengetahuanku , lebih parahnya memang sengaja tidak diberitahukan padaku ." Gerutu seorang gadis yang sedang berjabatan dengan para tamu yang memberikannya ucapan selamat .

" KYAAA ! Sehunnie ! akhirnya kau berdandan layaknya seorang gadis , kau tau ? kau sangat menakjubkan malam ini ….. dan Happy Birthday My beloved bestfriend ini kado untukmu selamat juga atas pertunanganmu dengan Kris ." Ucap seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat yang memakai dress dengan rok berenda , dan ikat pinggang kecil yang melingkari pinggang kecilnya sangat terlihat imut dan manis . gadis itu langsung memeluk sahabatnya yang baru saja berulangtahun dan bertunangan ini dan memberikan sebuah bungkus kado berwarna merah serta pita yang menghiasinya .

" Terimakasih Kyung atas ucapannya , kau juga terlihat sangat imut memakai dress ini cocok ditubuhmu , tapi kau malah seperti adik Jongin HAHAHAHAHA " Gadis itu, Oh Sehun . dengan tidak tau malunya tertawa keras di depan para tamu undangan , dan membuat Kyungsoo gadis yang menjadi bahan isengnya Sehun memerah menahan malu.

" Meskipun Kyung seperti anak kecil , tetapi saat diranjang kupastikan dia berubah menjadi wanita nakal yang sangat ganas . " Celetuk seorang pria tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dan rambutnya yang tertata rapih .

" Sialan memang kau Oh Sehun , Kau tidak malu tertawa keras seperti tadi ?! Astaga , aku ingin sekali membenturkan otakmu itu , bisakah untuk mengontrol sikapmu agar menjadi gadis manis mala mini saja Oh Sehun ? " Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sehun .

" Baiklah , aku minta maaf . "

" Permisi , bolehkah aku meminjam Sehun untukku ajak berdansa ? " Suara berat pria menginterupsi kegiatan para wanita dan satu laki-laki yang asik mengobrol .

" Ah …. Kau tunangan Sehun benarkan ? Wah tampan seka-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya Jongin berubah menjadi marah karena tiba-tiba mencekal pinggangnya posesif.

" Wah …. Kyungsoo sepertinya aku akan berdansa dulu dengan tunanganku ini , aku takut terjadi pertumpahan darah " Ucap Sehun dan menerima ajakan Kris untuk berdansa .

" Kenapa kau bisa mengenalku ? bahkan aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sama sekali " Tanya Sehun menatap wajah Kris .

.

.

.

.

" Aku- " Kris memotong ucapannya dan mengecup pipi sehun . " Kau akan tau nanti , tapi yang pasti jika kau sadar sebenarnya kau sudah kenal denganku , malah kita sering bertemu "

Sehun menatap tajam wajah Kris , memperhatikan setiap inti lekuk wajahnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya merasakan debaran , bukan seperti orang jatuh cinta tetapi lebih seperti orang shock atau terserang penyakit jantung .

.

.

DIA YIFAN SI ' NERD' SEKOLAHNYA .

.

.

" KAU YIFAN ?! KAU SI NE-" Kris memotong ucapan Sehun dengan langsung menarik nya keluar rumah .

" Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti tadi ? benar – benar gadis bar-bar " Kata Kris dengan seringaian khasnya

" Hay ! kau memang lelaki berkripadian ganda ! apa kau semacam Cinderella yang ditolong ibu peri untuk diubah menjadi seperti ini ? " Ucapan Sehun membuat Kris terkekeh dan mendekati tubuhnya hingga menabrak kursi dan terduduk disana.

" Sepertinya memang begitu , apa kau mau menciumku agar aku bisa menjadi pangeran seutuhnya ? " Kata-kata Kris membuat Sehun ingin melayangkan tinjunya.

" Pangeran ?! apanya yang pangeran ! wajahmu saja seperti angry bird , ternyata dibalik penampilan kutu bukumu itu , kau menyembunyikan penampilan angry bird mu itu ya ? " Sehun menatap sengit pada Kris .

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya hingga keningnya menempel pada Sehun , Kris dapat merasakan derus nafas Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya . Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali melumat bibir merah itu tetapi dia harus menahan semuanya .Jadi Kris dengan cepat menjauhkan keningnya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mematung .

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Aku membawa Chapter 3 nya dengan ceritanya yang menjadi sangat absurd ini , ini nyeritain flashbacknya Sehun-Kris ya para pembaca , aku mengetiknya sambil mengantuk jadi maafkan aku jika chapter ini mengecewakan kalian . Kritik dan Saran aku terima . Jangan lupakan review kalian ya ^^ !

-Love Taenggo –

.

.

SEE YOU , IN NEXT CHAPTER !


	5. Chapter 4

**My Naughty Husband **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

.

KRISHUN

.

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja **** . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan menjadi Silent Readers ya , teman-teman ! aku butuh reviewnya untuk menjadi penyemangat mungkin ? ****.**

**.**

-Love , Taenggo -

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mendekatkan wajah hingga keningnya menempel pada Sehun , Kris dapat merasakan derus nafas Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya . Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali melumat bibir merah itu tetapi dia harus menahan semuanya .Jadi Kris dengan cepat menjauhkan keningnya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mematung .

' _Tidak mungkin …. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki kutu buku yang pengecut di sekolah , bisa berubah seperti laki-laki aristrokat yang arogan dan bekarisma .' _ Batin Sehun , tetap dalam posisi mematung .

" Tidak – tidak mungkin " Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya , dia merasa hari ini adalah sebuah mimpi dan tinggal menunggu saatnya dia bangun dari mimpi itu . " Aku sedang bermimpi …. Ini pasti mimpi ….arrggghhh Yi fan atau Kris mereka itu terdiri dari dua yang ternyata satu ? jadi …. "

" Sehunniee …. kau tidak apa-apa ? mana tunanganmu ? " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang menampakkan kekhawatiran melihat perilaku Sehun yang sedari tadi berbicara sambil menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya .

" Cubit aku Kyung ….. cubit aku …. Pukul saja sekalian agar aku terbangun dari mimpi ini "

" Kau kenapa sih ? Tunanganmu melakukan apa , sampai kau seperti ini ? "

" Ini mimpi …. Ini tidak nyata … astaga …. "

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar , karena sedari tadi sahabatnya ini berbicara seperti orang tidak waras pada dirinya sendiri .

.

.

_**PLETTAKK ….**_

_**.**_

.

" YAAA ! Sakit Kyung …. Ini sangat sakit " Ringis Sehun mengelus kepalanya . " Aku sedang tidak bermimpi ya ternyata ? Kau tau Kyung aku mempunyai sebuah cerita yang akan membuatmu terkejut "

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan menyimak cerita yang dilontarkan Sehun dengan antusias , sesekali wajahnya berubah ekspresi saat mendengar cerita Sehun yang dilontarkan serinci mungkin .

Kalian tau ? Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri sudah tau tentang hal ini , hanya saja dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah jika hal ini dibocorkan pada Sehun , dan ternyata Sehun sudah tau maka hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya mengaku pada satu-satunya sahabat yang dia sayangi ini .

" Kau tau ? sebenarnya nama Kris itu adalah Wu Yi Fan dia keturunan Kanada – Cina , semasa kecil dia tinggal di Kanada dan akhirnya karena orangtuanya memindahkan pusat perusahaannya ke Korea jadi Kris ikut pindah , dia juga adalah pemilik sekolah yang sekarang kita tempati . " Kata-kata Kyungsoo membuat Sehun ingin segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam jurang , bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau hal seperti ini ?, kenapa juga Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan hal ini ?, dan parahnya kenapa Kris itu mau menjadi bahan bullyan sekolah jelas-jelas ternyata dia adalah pemilik sekolahnya .? Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliat di dalam otaknya .

" Huhh …. Kenapa kau tidak menceritaka hal ini dari dulu ? Kenapa Kris menjadi seorang ' Nerd ' saat disekolah , apa teman-teman yang lain tidak tau sebenarnya Kris itu siapa ? "

" Sehun ….. maafkan aku , aku tidak bermak- "

" Tidak apa – apa Kyung , aku mengerti . Aku merasa seperti seorang keledai sangat bodoh . " Sehun mengulas sebuah senyuman , yang sebenarnya senyuman itu terpaksa dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar . " Ayo … kita masuk , udara semakin dingin dan sepertinya aku harus menutup acara ini . "

Sehun bangun dari duduknya , dan melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang nampak bersalah .

.

.

.

.

" Kyung …. Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Jongin melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang nampak murung .

" Aku tidak apa sayang , aku hanya – " Kyungsoo merangkul tangan Jongin erat dan menghembuskan nafasnya . " Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun , kau tau ? tadi dia bercerita tentang Kris yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah Yifan namja ' Nerd ' korban bullyan satu sekolah , dia menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat rinci dan sebenarnya aku memang tidak terkejut mendengarnya kau juga sudah tau siapa Yifan , dan akhirnya aku mengaku dan menjelaskan pada Sehun , dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menahan marah tetapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dia hanya bertanya mengapa aku tidak memberitaunya dari lama kemudian tersenyum dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam "

" Oh ….. Kyung … Bagian mana yang membuat kau merasa bersalah pada Sehun bagian saat Sehun tersenyum padamu apa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang merahasiakan tentang identitas asli Kris selama ini ? " Tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya bingung , Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas . dalam arti lain dia berbicara sangat cepat . _Iyalah , bagaimana tidak bingung ._

" Dasar idiot , aku haus , aku ingin minum karena berbicara panjag lebar yang akhirnya tidak bisa kau mengerti . Sakit Jong ….. "

" Bagian mana yang sakit ? Dada kah ? Sini akanku usap " Kata Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah antusias .

Jongin itu mesum , sebenarnya.

.

.

_**Plettakk ….**_

.

.

.

" Sakit Kyung …. Kau beringas sekali memukul kepalaku . "

" Suruh siapa kau mesum , sial- " Kata – kata Kyungsoo terputus saat Jongin mencium bibirnya perlahan , tanpa menyadari tempat dan situasi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV **

.

.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tau Kris adalah Yifan ? Aku merasa dibodohi , Kyungsoo orang sangat aku percaya ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini aku tidak tau . Apa ada alasannya dia menyembunyikan ? Oh Sehun kau harus sabar ….

" Sehun , kenapa kau diam saja coba untuk berbaur dengan tamu undangn lainnya , tadi kau sempat kemana ? kenapa kau tidak berduaan dengan tunanganmu ?" Tanya nyonya Oh

" Eomma , tadi aku diluar karena Kris mengajakku keluar dan akhirnya meninggalkanku disana "

" Benarkah ? Kris meninggalkanmu diluar sendirian ?"

" Iya , eomma dia sangat menyebalkan sekali padahal kan aku ini tunangannya , benarkan eomma ? " Aku berbicara dengan nada manja dan wajah memelas karena melihat ekspresi eommaku yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan memanggil Kris dan memarahinya . _Rasakan kau Angry Bird ._

" Kris …. " Itu suara Eommaku memanggil Kris yang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan pra tamu entahlah , itu temannya atau teman bisnis keluarganya aku tidak peduli sambil memegang gelas minumannya , dan dia menoleh menghampiri kami .

" Ada apa eommonim ? " laki-laki itu memandangku sekilas dengan tatapan datarnya dan beralih melihat eommaku . dan apa ?! eommonim ? yang benar saja .

" Kenapa kau meninggalkan Sehun di luar sendirian ? "

" Ahh …. Jeongsahamnida eommonim , Aku tiba-tiba harus pergi ke toilet , " Dia menjawabnya dengan wajah yang nampak bersalah dibuat-buat , dih …

" Tidak eomma , tidak seperti itu kejadiannya " Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku .

Kris laki-laki itu melirikku dan menatapku dengan wajah menantang , apa-apaan dia mengajakku perang ?! Akanku perlihatkan Sehun si biang onar di sekolah . Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilanmu sekarang , tetaap saja bagiku kau Yifan si Nerd yang pengecut .

" Eomma aku haus aku haus …. "

" Kris bisakah kau ambilkan minuman untuk Sehun ? " Kata eommaku menyuruh Kris mengambilkan minuman , dan di setujui olehnya lalu mengambil sebuah gelas berisi jus .

" Ini minumlah , kau pasti haus … maafkan aku tadi tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu di luar aku harus pergi ke toilet , dan aku kira kau sudah masuk duluan makannya aku tidak menyusulmu kembali " Dia tersenyum padaku , senyumannya memang membuatnya semakin tampan .Ayolah para gadis normal akan langsung terpesona padanya dan memujanya . sayangnya , aku tidak akan seperti itu …..

TUNGGU DULU ?

.

.

DENGAN KATA LAIN …

.

.

AKU BARU SAJA MENGATAI DIRIKU

.

.

GADIS TIDAK NORMAL ?

.

.

" Shit ! " Gumamku .

" Apa yang baru saja yang katakana Oh Sehun ?! " Suara eommaku terdengar seperti akan kau-seharusnya-berbicara-sopan dengan tatapannya yang tajam siap mengulitiku saat ini juga .

Tidak mungkin eommaku akan mengulitiku , dia eomma paling baik di dunia ini , dan aku adalah anaknya yang sangat dia cintai .

" Ahhsshimmt … Aku hanya bersin eomma , mungkin efek menunggu Kris diluar tadi " Tandasku , sambil mengusap – ngusap hidungku seolah-olah aku baru saja bersin .

" Kau lihat Kris ? Sehun jadi terkena flu , harusnya kau mencoba untuk melihatnya kembali di luar " Eomma memarahi Kris ?Oh tentu saja itu memang hal yang harusnya dilakukan .

Aku tersenyum puas melihat dirinya merubah ekspresinya seperti ketakutan .

" Eomma kapan acara ini selesai ? aku ingin pergi ke kamar " Kataku dan meniggalkan Kris dan Eomma , tetapi ditarik oleh eomma .

" Biar Kris yang menemanimu , eomma akan mengurus acara ini . " APA ?! KRIS ? TIDAK BOLEEEH !

" AAAHHHH …. EOMMA JANGAN KRIS , AKU BISA SENDIRI NAIK KE KAMARKU , EOMMA KRIS TIDAK BOLEH MENGANTARKU DAN MENEMANIKU , DIAKAN BARU JADI TUNANGANKU …AAAHHH EOMMA TIDAK ASIK " Kataku sambil merengek dan membuat puppy eyes , aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan para tamu yang tiba-tiba melirik ke arahku karena suaraku yang cukup besar dan meerengek-rengek , aku juga tidak peduli melihat Kris yang menahan tawanya . biarkan saja .

Eomma hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya siap member satu jeweran dan akhirnya aku menarik tangan Kris menaikki tangga dan menuju kamarku .

.

.

.

**KRIS POV **

**.**

.

.

Sedari tadi , aku menahan kegelianku dengan tingkah lakunya , dia itu kenapa ? pasti mengadu pada eommonim karena aku telah meninggalkannya tadi .

Aku , tiba-tiba ditariknya menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dan putih dengan wallpaper bergambar burung dan langit membawa suasana yang sangat nyaman , sebenarnya kamar ini tidak seperti kamar para gadis dengan kesn girly biasanya , ini lebih terlihat simple dan sebuah kasur berukuran besar dengan warna Ungu muda serta renda-renda pada bedcovernya .

" Kau duduk saja di sofa , kalau kau ingin bermain game kau bisa menyalakan tv itu " Ucapya dengan nada datar , sebenarny saat aku mndengar kata game ingin sekali aku langsung bermain , tetapi ini harusnya aku manfaatkan untuk menjahilinya.

" Aku tidak ingin bermain game "

" Apa maumu ?"

" Aku ingin menemanimu beristirahat seperti katamu tadi , kau tau ? aku juga kelelahan " dan merebahkan tubuhku langsung pada kasur miliknya .

Sehun mendengus tidak berusaha mendorong atau membuatku untuk tidak tidur di atas kasurnya , dia malah naik ke sisi lain kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya juga dengan kata lain Sehun tiduran di sampingku .

Ketika semua gadis melakukan hal anarkis untuk menyingkirkan seorang laki-laki saat mengetahui dirinya tidur diatas kasurnya , Sehun nyatanya santai saja dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sisiku .

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangiku , aku penasaran dan mendekatinya mencoba menyentuh punggungnya tetapi tidak tega . Alhasil , aku terbangun dan duduk melihat Sehun ,

Dia tertidur ….tanpa mengganti bajunya , menghapus riasan wajahnya dan rambutnya . Wajahnya telihaat begitu polos dan manis , tidak ada kesan gadis bar-bar atau Sehun yang selalu berpenampilaan tomboy . Dia benar-benar kelelahan , aku mendekatinya dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan , saat aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk mengecup keningnya sebagai tanda ucapan selamat malam…

.

.

.

Dia terbangun , dan ….

.

.

AWWWWW !

.

.

" INI SAKIT ! LEPASKA-"

.

.

" AWWW ! AWWW " Teriakku ,menahan kesakitan kaarena gadis ini barus sajaa menjambak brutal rambutku , ini sangat sakit tidak hanya menjambak dia memukulku denngan sebuah bantal , dasar singa betina .

" Rasakan ! kau mau bermain-main denganku tuan Wu ? Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara memulai permainannya "

Yang benar saja , yang ada aku yang akan memberikan petunjuk cara mainnya , dia tidak tau saja apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah identitas asliku ini terbongkar .

Aku mencoba untuk bangkit , meskipun jambakannya sudah terlepas tetapi dia tetap memukuliku tubuhku dengan bantal .

Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan ganasnya dia bisa mendorong tubuhku menjauh dan berdiri lalu menjulurkan lidahnya padaku , dia mengejekku rupanya . Aku tersenyum samar dan melempar bantal kea rah wajahnya . dan meleset … sial ! .

" Melempar bantal saja tidak bisa , apalagi melempar cinta untuk gadis yang kau cintai " Dia benar-benar mengejekku , apa maksudnya ? jadi cintaku akan meleset seperti bantal tadi , begitu ?

" Tidak akan , cintaku tidak akan meleset malah akan mengenai nya langsung , lihat saja gadis yang aku cintai akan terjatuh " Kataku membanggakan diri dan dibalas dengan ekspresi ingin muntah darinya .

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya sambil berlari , tentu saja aku mengejarnya karena ingin tau apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya , alhasil aku dan Sehun berlari mengelilingi lantai dua rumahnya .

STRIKE ! Sehun tidak sengaja tersandung oleh karpet di ruang keluarganya , aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya terjatuh terpelungkup , sepertinya dia sedari tadi asik berlari sehingga tidak menyadari pakaian apa yang kini masih melekat pada tubuhnya itu .

" APA YANG KAU TERTAWAAKAN PABBO ! " Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri , tetapi akhirnya terjatuh lagi , tentu saja membuatku khawatir melihatnya , kakinya terkilir . " Gwenchana ? aku bantu kau kembali ke kamar "

Dia menepis lenganku dan duduk di salah satu sofa sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari , dia menatapku bengis seolah-olah akan membunuhku . _kejam sekali memang_.

" Apa kau , sudah tau kaki terkiril masih saja memberi tatapan mengajak perang padaku ? " Tanyaku dengan nada ketus , entahlah aku malah membalasnya seperti menantangnya atau malah semakin menantangnya , aku memang mencintainya tapi aku masih bersifat layaknya seorang remaja di sekolah menengah pertama , tidak mungkin aku bersabar dan memperlakukan lembut gadis yang sebenarnya aku cintai . _masa bodoh_.

Sehun gadis itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi , dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerkamku kembali , _tuhkan_ .

" KEMARI KAU ! WU YI FAN KRIS ! KEMARI KAU NERD ! " Suaranya sangat menggema di ruangan ini , dan aku pikir , dibawah juga akan terdengar , parahnya acara ulangtahun Sehun sekaligus pertunangan kami belum juga selesai seharusnya kami masih dibawah , tetapi …ya ….mengertilah ….

Aku ? tentu saja sekarang lari dari hadapannya , dan kembalilah aksi kejar-kejaran kami , tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruni tangga . aku tidak peduli , aku tidak ingin diterkam oleh singa betina yang sedang kelaparan sepertinya . gadis bar-bar.

" EOMMAAAAAAAA APPPAAAA AYO KITA PULAANG SAJAA ACARAA SELESAAI ACARA SELESAAI ! " Aku berteriak pada appa dan eommaku yang masih saja berbincang dengan tamu undangan bukan kolega penting mungkin tetangga rumah keluarga Oh , dan sukses membuat mereka dan semua tamu undangan yang masih hadir di acara ini sepertinya menipis mengingat waktu sudah akan larut malam . mereka terkejut ….pastinya karena penampilanku yang berantakkan dengan wajah kusut dan berteriak .

MAU DISIMPAN DIMANA MUKAKU INI !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segerombolan anak laki-laki sedang menahan seseorang laki-laki lainnya dengan penampilan kutu-bukunya , Yifan si ' Nerd ' sedang dikerjai oleh sunbaenya , Yifan tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh sunbaenya ketika berjalan di lorong loker .

Dan sekarang dia harus tertahan di sebuah loker dengan kerah yang dipegang oleh subaenya yang menatapnya tajam dan juga para kick-side setia sunbaenya ini .

" Kau harus kuberi pelajaran " Ucap seorang laki-laki , berambut ikal yang tertata , tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis dan tataapan tajam yang terpancar dari mata sipitnya .

" A-aaku…. Aku su-dah minta ma-af padamu Woo Bin sunbae " Ucap Yifan dengan terbata-bata .

Pagi hari ini di hebohkan dengan berita Yifan si ' Nerd ' yang sedang dibully oleh seorang sunbae beserta gengnya , orang –orang yang melihat adegan itu hanya diam menonton malah ada yang menyemangati pihak sunbaenya , ada yang merasa iba tetapi tidak berbuat apa-apa , ada yang cekikikan dan menggosip entah apa , dan ada yang ingin menolong tapi ragu –ragu .

Kelompok sunbae yang sedang mengeliling Yifan saat ini terkenal seperti Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan suka menindas orang dan tidak kenal belas kasihan .

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk memberinya pelajaran sekarang ? " Tanya Woo Bin ketua dari geng itu .

" Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi asisten pribadi kita untuk hari ini ? " Jawab salah satu laki-laki teman Woo Bin bernama Mino .

" Sudah tidak jamannya lagi , menjadikan ' Nerd ' seperti dirinya dijadikkan pembantu , kau kebanyakan menonton sinetron " Ucap laki-laki lainnya yang bernama Daehyun .

" Kalian kira membully juga masih jaman ? Kalian semua korban drama sunbae . " Ucap seorang gadis yang sangat berani menantang para sunbaenya ini , semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu siapalagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun si ' Biang Onar '

Yifan menatap gadis itu , dengan ekspresi bertanya –tanya . " Apa yang dia lakukan , dia mau cari mati ? " Batinnya .

" Kau hoobae kurang ajar , berani menantang kami . " Ucap Daehyun menghampiri Sehun yang tetap memberikan tatapan menantang untuk mereka.

" Aku hanya membela yang benar itu saja " Sehun mendekati para sunbae dan menarik Yifan keluar . " Aku meminjamnya , kalian akan memberinya pelajaran kan ? aku akan mewakilinya "

Sehun menarik Yifan keluar dari kerumunan dan tetap menatap tidak percayaa pada mereka berdua .

' _Si Biang Onar menyelamatkan si ' Nerd ' yang benar saja ? '_

' _Apa yang dia lakukan ? '_

' _Cari mati kali ya '_

' _Sehun membawanya pergi kemana ? ' _

' _Sehunnie apa yang akan kau lakukan ? _' Ini adalah salah satu batin Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memang sudah melihat kejadian pembullyan Yifan oleh sunbaenya .

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau diam saja ? Bukannya kau itu yang lebih bisa menjadi penguasa di sini ? " Tanya Sehun pada Yifan , mereka berada di sebuah lorong menuju kantin yang tampak sepi karena memang cuaca yang masih pagi dan tidak mungkin ada yang ke kantin karena kantin pun masih ditutup.

" Bukannya kau mau memberiku pelajaran Nona ? "

Sehun mendengus kesal dan mencubit pinggang Yifan dengan keras .

" Arrrhhh ! …. Tega sekali kau ! " Yifan menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya juga dengan pandangan sinis .

" Tadi kau minta ingin diberi pelajaran ? itu belum seberapa "

' Jika bukan di area sekolah sudahku kurung kau Sehun ' Batin Yifan menatap lekat manic maata Sehun , mendekati tubuhnya hingga tertabak dinding dan Yifan mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun .

Posisi ini tentu saja menguntungkan bagi Yifan , Dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang _' iya-iya' _ pada gadis didepannya ini .

" Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang tidak Yifan kau ingin mati ya ? ! " Dengus Sehun mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Yifan dari hadapannya . " Minggir kau ! Yifan kalau ada yang melihat kejadian ini bukan kau saja yang akan dapat masalah aku juga ! "

" Tidak salahnya aku mencoba mendapat hukuman yang sama denganmu , benar tidak ? jadi kau punya teman " Yifan memberikkan senyuman menggoda .

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan memberikan ekspresi ingin muntah . " Kau tau ? Penampilanmu ini sedang sangat tidak mendukung untuk menggoda seorang gadis "

" Memangnya kau seorang gadis ya ? " Kata Yifan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya tetap dengan senyuman menggoda .

" Oh iya , aku lupa aku bukan seorang gadis –"

" Karena kebetulan aku bukan seorang gadis , jadi aku boleh melakukan ini " Sehun menendang tulang kering Yifan dan sukse membuat Yifan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya .

" Kau ingin sebuah pelajaran ? pagi ini sudah ku beri 2 pelajaran untukmu , sampai jumpa jam istirahat Yifan ku sayang … " Sehun berlari meninggalkan Yifan yang masih meringis kesakitan .

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

.

.

.

**Hallo ! Jangan panggil aku thor panggil aku 'Cheon' aja gimana ? aku gapunya palu ajaib soalnya …KRIK BANGET …**

**Aku membawakan chapter 4 masih dengan flashback versi Sehun , yak arena naanti aka nada Flashback versi Kris yang ceritanya akan berbeda karena ini kan dilihat dari ceritanya Kris . Gimana dengan ceritanya ? Aku harap kalian ada yang suka masih kurang memuaskan ? aku memang terus berusaha memperbaiki cerita yang aku buat kok .**

**Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian yang mau meninggalkan review meskipun ada yang meninggalkan review yang irit itu tapi sangat aku menghargai review , dan yang setia mengikuti cerita ini ? apa ada yang setia mengikuti ini ? huehehehehe kepedean kaliyaa gue ….. sekali makasih yang mengasih review berubah kritik saran pesan penyemangat pada kalian di chapter 1,2,3 termasuk teaser kemarin .**

** naya2903 emakny yeollie oh seri arcan'sGirl zakurafrezee Mr. Jongin Albino rkh895 kim XiuXiu Hunnie luckygirl91 hhyunn **

**Jangan lupa untuk tetap meninggalkan reviewnya ^^ , untuk yang baru baca ini juga jangan lupa ya ! Jangan lupa niatin dulu kalau mau ngasih review biar niat ngetiknya juga hahahaha . KECUPAN DARI PARA BIAS KALIAN :* :* :* SEMOGA KALIAN TIDUR DENGAN MIMPI BERTEMU BIAS , AMIN . **

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP ^^ **

**Love Taenggo ^^ -**

SEE YOU , IN NEXT CHAPTER !


	6. Chapter 5

**My Naughty Husband **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

.

KRISHUN

.

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja **** . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan menjadi Silent Readers ya , teman-teman ! aku butuh reviewnya untuk menjadi penyemangat mungkin ? ****.**

**.**

-Love , Taenggo -

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau ingin sebuah pelajaran ? pagi ini sudah ku beri 2 pelajaran untukmu , sampai jumpa jam istirahat Yifan ku sayang … " Sehun berlari meninggalkan Yifan yang masih meringis kesakitan .

.

.

.

" Sehun , aku ingin bicara padamu " Kata Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya .

" Kenapa Kyung ? "

" Jangan marah padaku Sehun , aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya padamu , jujur saja aku sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini dank au tau sendiri aku orangnya akan menepati janjiku dengan siapapun aku berjanji . Tolong … maafkan aku "

" HAHAHAHA ! Kau lucu sekali , mukamu itu lucu sekali " Sehun malah merespon dengan tawanya yang menggelegar , Kyungsoo sendiri menatapnya masih dengan wajah sendu .

" Tidak apa-apa , aku mengerti tenang saja aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu . Toh , kau juga sudah pernah menjelaskannya bukan ? " Sehun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Sehun yang selalu mengerti dirinya dan tidak pernah langsung berburuk sangka pada seseorang . _Mungkin._

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sehunnie ... kau kenapa ? " Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum sendiri sedari tadi .

Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang bersekolah lagi di Universitas yang sama . Sebenarnya ini memang kebetulan mereka bisa satu sekolah lagi ,dan Kyungsoo akan menikah sebentar lagi dengan Jongin kekasih semasa sekolah menengah dulu , _memang jodoh tidak kemana_ .

" WU SEHUN ! " bentak Kyungsoo , dan tetap tidak mendapat responnya dari Sehun .

" SEHUN ITU KRIS ! "

" APA ?! MANA MUNGKIN?! " Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang akhirnya merespon , meskipun harus dipancing dengan embe-embel Kris .

" Memang mana mungkin Kris ke sini , dia kan sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaannya jadi mungkin dia sibuk dengan sekretaris seksinya dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk "

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya . " Kyung , pulang sekolah antarkan aku ke perusahaan Kris ".

" Untuk apa ? tapi sebelum itu kau antarkan aku ke butik , oke ? "

" GOMAWO CHINGU ! " Sehun memekik girang dan memeluk Kyungsoo .

_Tidak biasanya Sehun begini , apa yang sudah dilakukan Kris pada sahabat tomboynya ini . _Batin Kyungsoo .

Sehun memang sudah banyak berubah semenjak lulus sekolah dan semenjak menikah dengan Kris . Sehun sudah tidak menjadi Biang Onar di sekolah malah sekarang menjadi seorang primadona di universitasnya dan salah satu murid kesayangan para dosen karena otaknya yang cerdas , kulitnya yang putih mulus , perawakannya yang tinggi semampai , rambutnya yang sering terurai dan berwarna blonde . Siapa yang tidak tergiur melihatnya ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo ...aku takut ...kau saja yang tanya dimana ruangan CEOnya " Sehun memohon pada Kyungsoo . " Ya ... ya ... ya " Dengan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil dan mata puppy eyesnya .

" Jangan mendorong-dorongku Sehun –" Kyungsoo akhirnya menanyakan dimana ruangan CEO perusahaan Wu Corp dan seorang wanita yang ternyata sekretaris CEO mengantar mereka pada ruangan kerja CEO .

Sehun berjalan sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo , dia memang sedang merasa gugup . Apalagi sekarang banyak karyawan yang melihat mereka berdua seperti bertanya-tanya mereka itu siapa ? Ada beberapa karyawan yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terpesona , siapa yag tidak terpesona melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun .

" Kyungsoo ... aku ingin pulang " Bisik Sehun , Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan menarik lengan Sehun mendorongnya ke depan bermaksud menyuruh Sehun untuk berjalan didepannya hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan CEO .

" Sebentar , aku akan menanyakan Tuan Wu dahulu " Ucap wanita yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Kris , dan dibalas dengan anggukan .

Beberapa menit Sehun dan Kyungsoo menunggu , wanita tadi keluar dari ruangan CEO " Maaf , Tuan Wu sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu "

" Sehun , mungkin Kris sedang sib- " Omongan Kyungsoo terputus karena melihat Sehun dengan seenaknya melihat Sehun membuka pintu ruangan CEO kasar dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam , dan Kyungsoo meminta maaf atas kelakuan sahabatnya itu pada wanita yang menjadi sekretaris Kris .

" SEHUNNIE INI SAKKK KKITTT AWWW ! " Suara itu ... suara seorang pria yang sangat dikenal . suara Kris ,tentu saja dan membuat semua karyawan yang mendengarnya menjadi penasaran dan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya masing-masing menuju ruangan milik CEO

Kyungsoo sendiri menggit bibir bawahnya dan mengetuk – ngetuk pintu ruangan Kris menyuruh Sehun cepat membukanya , dia harus menyelamatkan Kris dari keganasan Sehun ketika sedang emosi .Jika tidak , akan terjadi perang dunia sebentar lagi ...

" Astaga ...apa yang dilakukan wanita itu ? aku bisa dipecat Tuan Wu karena membiarkannya masuk tadi " Suara sekretaris Kris yang sedari tadi terlihat gugup sambil berjalan bulak-balik dan menggigit bibir bawahnya .

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di dalam ruangan Kris ..._

_._

_._

_._

" Sok sibuk sekali kau ! " Sehun menjewer telinga Kris hingga Kris meringis kesakitan dan memegangi tangan Sehun untuk melepaskannya . " Sekretaris barumu itu lumayan seksi pantas saja , mengingat kau itu iblis mesum jadi akan lebih betah berlama-lama bekerja dengan si sexy itu . "

" Lepaskan jeweranmu dulu Sehun ! " Bentak Kris melepaskan lengan Sehun .

" Kau lebih sexy darinya kau tau itu ! dan aku tidak tau kau adalah tamu yang ingin menemuiku , aku memang sedang sibuk bekerja , kenapa kau tidak mengerti sekali sih ! " Sehun menatap lekat mata Kris yang membentaknya terlihat kemarahan sekaligus kelelahan yang memancar dari mata Kris yang mempunyai garis hitam dibawahnya . _Kris memang kelelahan_ .

" Maafkan aku ….." Sehun menunduk , merasa bersalah karena sudah berburuk sanngka pada Kris , dia juga tidak bisa mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini pada Kris , apakah dia memang mencintai Kris ?

Kris menggenggam lengan Sehun dan menarik tubuhnya untuk didekap oleh Kris , mereka berpelukan sangat lama karena Kris terbuai dengan aroma tubuh Sehun . _Aroma citrus yang sangat dia sukai_ . Kris menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya ,memberikan ketenangan dan menjadikan dirinya bersemangat .

" Saranghae Wu Sehun , bisakah kau membalas perasaanku ini ? " Kata-kata Kris seolah menjadi mantra bagi dirinya yang kini merasakan kehangatan dan detakkan kencang yang dialami jantungnya . Oh Sehun mencintai Kris , setelah 3 tahun lamanya dia baru menyadari perasaannya .

" K…kriss … A…akuu – "

" Kris / Tuan Wu kau tidak apa-apa ? " Ucap dua orang wanita bersamaan dan memotong ucapan Sehun , kini dua wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan Kris ,dengan wajah keduanya yang khawatir serta para karyawan yang sedari tadi mengintip ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi terlihat diam dibelakang dua wanita itu .

Sehun mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Kris yang malah semakin mendekapnya erat , Kris hanya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya didepan para karyawan agar Sehun menyadari ketulusan Kris yang benar-benar mencintainya .

" Ehem …. Kalian kenapa tidak mencoba mengetuk pintu dulu ? " Tanya Kris dengan wajah datarnya sangat berbeda dengan Kris saat bersama Sehun , tentu saja .

" Ka…kam..kami kha..khawatir maafkan saya karena lancang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini " Ucap sekretaris Kris .

" Aku takut kau dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Sehun , Kris " Ucap Kyungsoo megubah ekspresi khawatirnya menjadi wajah cueknya .

" Sebenarnya ….memang Sehun ingin memakanku hidup-hidup tadi " dan dibalas deathglare oleh Oh Sehun . " Sayang awas matamu pegal karena keseringan memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku , kau tau ? kesexyanmu berkurang 45 % jadinya "

Para karyawan yang melihat adegan CEO mereka menggoda wanita yang ternyata istri dari presdir hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya , karena mereka kira CEOnya ini belum menikah , dan beberapa karyawan wanita yang mengetahui kebenaran ini merasakan kekecewaan karna CEO pujaan mereka sudah beristri .

" Oh … maafkan aku , aku hanya tidak ingin berkata seperti itu padaku . Ini dikantor aku hanya ingin kau professional kau tau ? Aku melihat ada beberapa karyawanmu yang terlihat kecewa melihat kejadian ini " Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum pada karyawan yang mengintip kejadian ini .

Sehun memang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari beberapa karyawan wanita Kris , dia bisa menebaknya . Tentu saja , Kris ini memang sangat tampan , tubuh tegapnya yang atletis , rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna silver menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya .

Kris terkekeh pelan dan menarik wajah Sehun dan menciumnya didepan semua karyawan , sekretaris dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

" Aku ingin pergi dari sini "

.

.

" CEO tampanku …."

.

.

" Pasangan yang sangat serasi , sepertinya aku memang harus sadar diri "

.

.

" ASTAGA ! AKU BUTUH OXYGEN "

.

.

" WU YI FAN INI KANTOR ! " . Ketika para karyawan wanita mengomentari adegan CEO mereka dan istrinya , datang seorang wanita paruh baya dan berteriak menghentikan kejadian itu .

.

.

Mungkin hari ini memang banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak terduga …..

.

.

" EOMMA "

" EOMMONIM "

" Kris …aku sudah bilang kan tadi untuk bersikap professional dan wu sialan " Bisik Sehun mencubit lengan Kris .

" Kalian ini ! jika ingin melakukan hal seperti itu carilah tempat yang tepat bukan di sini , apalagi di depan para karyawan . dasar anak muda tidak bisa menahan hormonnya " Ucap Eomma Kris sambil mengusap dadanya .

" Kenapa eomma kesini ? " Tanya Kris .

" Aku ingin mengunjungi putraku karena aku merindukannya , dan tadinya juga aku ingin mengajak menantuku yang cantik ini menemaniku belanja tapi ternyata – " Ucapan Eomm Kris terpotong .

" Eomma kau ingin pergi berbelanja ? Ayo , sekarang kita pergi ! bawa aku keluar dari sini Eomma " Sehun menarik lengan Eomma Kris dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tak lupa juga Kyungoo mengikuti langkah Sehun keluar dari sana .

Kris menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan perlahan , mengembalikan dirinya sebagai CEO dingin , arogan dan berkarisma . " Sudah puas melihat tontonan gratisnya ? " Dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajamnya .

Para Karyawan yang sedari tadi lihat kejaadian itu , bergegas kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kini berada di sebuah kawasan pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di kota Seoul bersama Eomma Kris dan Kyungsoo , mereka habis berbelanja keperluan seorang wanita pada umumnya .

" Sehun , kapan kau dan Kris akan memiliki anak sendiri ? Kalian sudah menikah selama 3 tahun dan Kris dan juga kau sudah lulus sekolah " Ucapan Eomma Kris membuat Sehun mematung , siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar ibu mertua menanyakan hal seperti itu .

Anak sendiri ? Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka mempunyai anak nantinya , buatnya saja tidak tau . Ingat ? Sehun sebenarnya adalah gadis yang sangat polos jika menyangkut pada hal-hal seperti itu meskipun otaknya cerdas tetapi tetap saja dia tidak tau caranya melakukan hal suami-istri .

" Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusun skripsi jadi , mungkin akan ditunda dulu " Jawab Sehun berusaha mati-matian mengeluarkan jawabannya karena takut ibu mertuanya ini kecewa .

" Mau sampai kapan kau menunda ? apa kau tidak kasiaan pada wanita yang sudah mulai menua ini ? Aku sangat ingin menimang cucu " Ucap Eomma Kris sambil memasang puppy eyesnya .

Sehun sendiri tidak tega melihatnya , dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan wajah acuh dan mengedikkan bahu ketika Sehun memohon bantuannya .

" Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kris nanti " Jawaban Sehun membuat ibu mertunya tersenyum dan memeluknya .

" Terima kasih sayang , akhirnya ….sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan cucu "

.

.

.

.

.

" Wow …. Sehunnie lihat itu ! mereka sangat sexy , coba kau yang memakai pakaian seperti itu " Kris sedang menonton sebuah acara fashion show yang menampilkan para wanita memakai pakaian dalam dengan macam-macam model .

" Itu Miranda Kerr ! "

" Bisa diam tidak ?! " Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain game di gadgetnya harus menerima kekalahan dalam permainannya karena teriakkan Kris yang mengganggu .

" Tidak bisa " Kris menatap Sehun dengan wajah mengejek . " Lalu kau mau apa ? "

.

.

_**DUAKK …**_

_**.**_

.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kris hingga terjatuh dari sofa dan melemparinya dengan banta yang ada di sofa . Lalu pergi masuk kedalam kamar .

Kris mengusap punggungnya dan menyingkirkan bantal-bantal yang menutupi tubuhnya , menyusul Sehun ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BRUKK …. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya , seorang wanita terjatuh dari kasur , karena ulah suaminya yang saat sikap tidurnya sangat brutal .

" Akkhh …. Pantatku …. Apa maunya sih ! kemarin punggungku sekarang pantatku besok apalagi ?! "

" Sabar Sehun …ini sudah biasa " Sehun mengelus-elus dadanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan bangkit dengan tubuh yang masih merasakan kantuk .

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengambil gayung berisi air dan masuk kedalam kamar , menghampiri seseorang yang sedang tidur terlentang _. Enak sekali dia tidur seperti itu_ .pikirnya.

.

.

_**BYUURRR …..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_MELESET ! SIAL ! _ . Tumpahan air dari gayung itu hanya mengenai seprai kasur karena Kris mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi meminggir .

" Tidak ada jalan lain " Sehun mengambil ancang – ancang dan melompat-lompat ke atas kasur bermaksud untuk membangunkan Kris si raja tidur .

" WU YI FAN ! BANGUN BAANGUN ! WU YIFAN BANGUN BANGUN KALAU TIDAK BANGUN AKAN KU BUAT KAU MENDERITA ! WU YI – "

" AAKHHHH "

Kris menarik kaki Sehun hingga terjatuh di atas kasur langsung mengurung tubuh Sehun dengan lengan memeluk tubuh bagian atas dan kakinya yang mengurung bagian bawah tubuh Sehun dan mendekapnya erat .

" Jika kau ingin melompat – lompat seperti tadi carilah trampoline Oh Sehun " Bisik Kris dengan suara paraunya .

" Lepaskan aku ! " Sehun meronta-ronta di dalam dekapan Kris dan akhirnya berguling-guling hingga meniban tubuh Kris dan terhenti ketika tidak sengaja Sehun mencium bibir Kris .

Sehun tau apa yang akan terjadi ….. oh tidak , dia membangunkan macan jantan yang sedang tertidur . Kris menahan kepala Sehun menciumnya lebih dalam dan tangan satunya mengelus punggung Sehun , Kris memposisikan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun miring kakinya berada di sela-sela kaki Sehun .

Sehun bisa gila ! jika seperti ini , dia mendorong tubuh Kris dan melepaskan ciumannya , mereka berdua sama –sama mencari oksigen dengan wajah memerah .

" Kau mulai agresif rupanya , lain kali ayo kita buat bayi " Kata Kris terkekeh dan memberikan senyuman menggoda pada Sehun

" Jika penggemarmu mengetahui bagaimana sikapmu dibelakang mereka mungkin mereka akan langsung menjauhimu seketika " Ucap Sehun dengan nada sinis menatap Kris yang sedang menatap mesum padanya . " Kau kira membuat bayi segampang membuat adonan kue ?!"

" Tidak beda jauh dengan membuat adonan kue , sama-sama mempunyai langkah kerja "

" Ahhh …. Aku butuh psikiater untuk menjernihkan otak mesummu yang sudah tingkat akhir , akan ku bongkar identitas aslimu pada semua penggemarmu itu tuan Wu "

" Sebelum kau membocorkan pada mereka , akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan Wu Sehun . " Kris menarik Sehun kedalam dekapannya tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang meronta-ronta , kali ini Kris harus berhasil .

Well , semoga berhasil rencanamu itu Kris . Kalian pasti tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kris pada Sehun , pagi ini dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan segalanya lebih lama lagi . Sehun benar-benar harus bisa dia lumpuhkan .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo kau dimana ? " Suara Jongin yang terdengar dari ponsel Kyungsoo yang sengaja di loudspeaker , mengingat Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk dengan acara maskerannya .

" Jongin , aku akan meneleponmu kembali "

Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu Jongin membalas , Kyungsoo kembali dengan rutinitasnya menunggu maskernya kering dan dibersihkan . Tentu saja , dia harus melakukan hal ini agar terlihat bersinar saat hari H pernikahan mereka .

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengadakan resespi pernikahan di sebuah taman karena mereka meninginkan outdoor dengan nuansa putih hitam . Awalnya mereka sempat berdebat dengan warnanya Jongin menginginkan putih sebagai tanda kesucian dan ketulusan , sedangkan Kyungsoo ingin berwarna hitam karena dia sangat menyukai warna hitam.

Jongin sangat menentang keras , yang benar saja jika resepsi pernikahan di dominasi warna hitam resepsi pernikahan itu akan berganti menjadi sebuah acara resepsi pemakaman . Karena mereka berdua tidak berhenti berdebat mereka menyepakati menjadi warna hitam-putih agar adil .

" Telepon lagi tidak ya ? " Gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya , karena hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang dipingit alias di kurung tidak boleh saling bertemu . " Tidak usahlah , biarkan saja "

Kyungsoo melemparkan handphoneya ke sisi lain kasur dan dirinya bangkit untuk membasuh wajahnya menghilangkan masker yang melekat pada wajahnya .

_Sementara itu …_

Jongin mondar-mandir menunggu telepon dari Kyungsoo . _' Kemana dia ? kenapa tidak menelepon juga ' ._ arrgghhh …

" Kyung , aku merindukanmu ! "

Mari kita tinggalkan calon mempelai pria yang sedang dilanda kegelisahan karena di tinggal sang mempelai wanitanya yang tidak memberi kabar sama sekali .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan kamar berwarna biru tua , dan sebuah kasur yang berukuran besar . Saat ini ada kedua insan yang asik terlelap saling memeluk dengan selimut asal , bantal-bantal terjatuh kebawah dan seprainya yang sudah tidak rapi , sebuah sofa kecil yang sudah berpindah tempat dari tempat semula .

" Akkhhh …. Kepalaku pening sekali … "

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Krisnya ngelakuin apa ke Sehun hayooo ? duh maafkan karena aku membuat cerita seperti ini , jujur karena awalnya aku tidak ada kerjaan jadi iseng ngetik cerita dan ng-post karena mendapat respoon yang baik jadinya aku ingin meneruskan . terimakasih untuk kalian !

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi kalian yang telah meninggalkan review ,dan selamat datang bagi pembaca baru ^^ . Maafkan ceritanya yang menurut kalian jadi gajelas atau jadi kurang menarik . aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik jadinya pelampiasannya pada cerita ini .

Maaf karena aku gabisa membalas review kalian , review kalian sangat bermanfaat dan sekali lagi **aku ingatkan jangan lupa tinggalkan review , kritik dan saran aku sangat membutuhkan itu , berilah kritik dan saran yang baik bukan buruk ^^ .**

Love , Taenggo –

.

.

.

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP !**


	7. Chapter 6

**My Naughty Husband **

…

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

KRISHUN

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja **** . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. thank you **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan jadi silen readers oke ! tolong berikan review pada setiap cerita . aku mohon bisakan kalian kabulin ? terimakasih ****.**

-Love , Taenggo -

.

.

.

.

.

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV **

Sebuah ruangan kamar berwarna biru tua , dan sebuah kasur yang berukuran besar . Saat ini ada kedua insan yang asik terlelap saling memeluk dengan selimut asal , bantal-bantal terjatuh kebawah dan seprainya yang sudah tidak rapi , sebuah sofa kecil yang sudah berpindah tempat dari tempat semula .

" Akkhhh …. Kepalaku pening sekali … " Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit , entah sudah berapa jam aku terlelap , badanku pun terasa pegal di beberapa bagian .

Aku melihat ruangan ini , kenapa berantakkan sekali sih ? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu ? Aku melirik seseorang yang masih terlelap dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan ! Suamiku Wu Yi Fan ….. apa aku baru saja memujinya dan mengakuinya sebagai suamiku ? . Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sebuah jam besar yang menempel di dinding kamar kami menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ,pantas saja tenggorokanku kering dan perutku keroncongan .

" Dingin sekali … " Kataku , menarik selimut menutupi tubuhku yang telanjang ….

.

.

.

.

_Telanjang ?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Telanjang ?_

_.._

" ARRRGGGHHHHH ! WU FAN ! "

**MY NAUGHTY HUSBAND –**

.

.

.

.

**KRIS POV **

Aku melihat seorang anak kecil perempuan sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman yang sepi , dia tidak menangis malah sepertinya sedang bernyanyi aku penasaran dengan anak kecil itu maka kuhampiri saja dia . " Namamu siapa gadis kecil ? " anak kecil itu berhenti bernyanyi saat mendengar suaraku dan melirikku .

Wajahnya sangat familiar , bentuk bibirnya dan hidungnya mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal …. Alis matanya serta matanya seperti punyaku , apa aku tidak salah liat ? Ini mimpi bukan ?

.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

" ARRRGGGHHHHH ! WU FAN ! " Teriakan itu , sepertinya aku mengenalinya , aku merasakan sesuatu mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan sangat brutal . _memang yang tadi itu mimpi ._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara tidur dan mimpi indahku , aku melihat Sehun memegang sebuah selimut menggulung tubuhnya , kenapa dia memakai selimut ?

.

.

.

.

Jangan – jangan !

.

.

.

.

" APA YANG TELAH KITA LAKUKAN ?! " Teriakannya membuat seluruh nyawaku terkumpul dengan cepat dan dengan sigap aku terduduk , aku merasakan terpaan angin dari jendela kamar ini yang belum tertutup . _oh sudah malam … aku sudah tertidur berapa lama ? …._

" WU YI FAN CEPAT JAWAB AKU ! "

Aku menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajahnya yang siap menerkamku kapan saja , kini aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sehun menjadi pada diriku sendiri …..

_Hanya memakai boxer _

' APA ? HANYA MEMAKAI BOXER ? SEHUN DENGAN SELIMUT YANG MENGGULUNGI TUBUHNYA DAN AKU YANG HANYA MEMAKAI BOXER ?! KAMAR YANG MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN KAPAL PECAH ?!. ' Aku mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum seperti ini , apa yang aku lakukan , aku ribut dengan Sehun lalu masuk kamar lalu aku - .

" Kau lupa Wu Sehun ? Kita baru saja bercinta " Aku menyeringai padanya , melihat wajahnya yang terkejut dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar .

" APA ?! BERCINTA ! YA WU – "

" AWWW… " Dia terduduk di lantai , meringis kesakitan aku khawatir padanya dan menghampirinya ._ benarkah aku kami telah melakukannya ?._ Aku tidak terlalu mengingat kejadian itu , tetapi saat melihat keadaan sekarang kupastikan kami telah melakukannya . dan tentu saja saat aku mendekati tubuh Sehun yang sedang meringis kesakitan dilantai , aku melihat banyak tanda kepemilikkan di sekitar leher hingga pundaknya .

" Kau tidak apa-apa sweetheart ? "

Sehun mendelik tajam padaku dan berusaha untuk bangkit tetapi tertahan lagi karena masih merasakan sakit , aku tidak tau pasti dibagian mana saja mungkin dibagian intimnya itu . _aku hanya menebak ._

" Aku merasakkan perih dibagian tertentu Kris …..ini sakit " Aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang menahan sakit , hingga dia harus menggigit bibirnya . oke , saat dia menggigit bibirnya aku malah tergoda , sial ! .

" Maafkan aku Sehunnie , apakah di daerah itu kau merasakan sakitnya ? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah , kali ini saja aku mohon bersikaplah manis . " Aku menatap wajahnya , matanya berair menahan tangisan , _apa sesakit itu ?_ . " Aku bantu kau bangun dan mandi, aku tidak menerima penolakkan kamar ini bisa kita rapihkan nanti . "

**MY NAUGHTY HUSBAND –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Kris , hatinya menyuruhnya menerima semua perlakuan Kris , apalagi saat Kris membantunya mandi . Sangat memalukan ! . Sehun sendiri hanya tertunduk saat Kris menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi , menyiapkan air hangat untuk dia mandi dan menurunkannya di bathtub serta melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang .

Sedangkan , Kris ? Dia melakukan semuanya karena dia mencintai Sehun , melihat sedari tadi Sehun tidak menolak apalagi memberontak seperti biasanya , Kris merasa kasian pada Sehun , bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua bisa melupakan semua yang mereka lakukan apalagi bercinta ? sungguh aneh , memang .

" Kris , aku ….. malu ….. bisa tidak kau tutup mata saat memandikanku ? " Tanya Sehun menatap Kris yang baru saja menyimpan selimut yang tadi dia kenakan di sebuah keranjang khusus cucian .

" Memangnya aku tadi bilang akan memandikanmu juga ya ? " Jawab Kris memberikan senyuman menggoda pada Sehun .

' _Sehunnie ….. kau memang bodoh ! ' _

" I…..itu … ak…ak…emm …. Ah sudahlah keluar sana ! " Bentak Sehun pada Kris .

" Tidak mau , ayo kita mandi bersama ! "

" KYAAA ! "

**MY NAUGHTY HUSBAND – **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung dengan nuansa hitam putih yang elegan dan terkesan mewah , sebuah acara resepsi pernikahan dari kedua insane yang saling mencintai dan telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri .

Tentu saja , saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat dinanti oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo apalagi mereka telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sudah bertahun-tahun . Jongin yang playboy telah takhluk oleh gadis polos bermata bulat yang tatapannya selalu membuat seorang Kim Jongin mabuk kepayang .

" Kyung terimakasih karena mau menjadi istriku , aku mencintaimu " Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasakan pipinya memanas karena mendengar ucapan Jongin , apalagi Jongin bukanlah pria yang mudah mengatakan cinta atau memperlihatkan perasaannya .

Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Jongin dan menatap wajah Jongin yang kini sudah menjadi suami sahnya , wajahnya tidak banyak berubah masih sama seperti dulu , hanya saja tubuhnya yang menjadi tegap serta dadanya yang bidang menjalaskan bahwa Jongin telah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang sangat tampan . menurut Kyungsoo .

" Jongin , kau tidak lupa mengundang Sehun dan Kris kan ? kenapa aku belum melihat mereka . "

" Mungkin mereka telat Kyung , kau tau kan Sehun itu seperti apa "

Jongin sendiri sudah sangat paham dengan tingkah laku sahabat Kyungsoo yang satu itu , Sehun wanita yang menjadi primadona di kampusnyatetapi mempunyai sikap yang jauh dari kata wanita apalagi saat sedang bersama suaminya .

" YO ! Kamjjong kau mendahaluiku , sialan kau ! " Ucap seorang lelaki dengan suara baritonnya .

" Kusarankan kau move on Chan "

" Aku sudah move on dari dulu Kamjong , kau tidak percaya sekali ! "

" Oh benarkah ? Kita lihat saja nanti , kau tau ? dia juga aku undang ke pernikahan ini , tentu saja . "

" Sialan kau kamjong " Chanyeol memukul pelan lengan Jongin dan tertawa serta memberikan ucapan selamat pada pernikahan mereka dan memberikan sebuah kado yang besar dengan bungkus berwarna hitam dan pita merah .

Park Chanyeol laki-laki dengan suara bariton , mempunyai sifat yang ceria tetapi saat meyangkut pekerjaannya dia menjadi sosok pria yang arogan dan disiplin , tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan mahir memainkan alat musik , dan juga seorang direktur di perusahaan besar . pria idaman .

Sebuah mobil mewah M3 berwarna silver berhenti didepan sebuah gedung mewah tempat acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo , pria tampan dengan setelan tuxedo dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan sebuah gaun indah berwarna merah maroon , rambutnya yang digelung ke atas serta kalung yang melingkari leher indahnya , mereka berdua kini menjadi sorotan publik .

Tentu saja dari awal mereka datang mereka sudah menjadi sebuah sorotan apalagi mereka baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru dan limited edition , pantas saja .

" Tetaplah disisiku , jangan sampai kau terpisah dariku , kau tau banyak pria yang melihatmu sekarang " Bisik pria tampan itu sambil melingkari lengannya posesif pada pinggang wanitanya .

" Ya , aku janji "

Pasangan itu memasuki gedung dan menghampiri pengantin yang terlihat sedang tertawa satu sama lain , sepertinya mereka sedang berbincang sesuatu yang menarik .

" Selamat Kyungsoo akhirnya si Kamjong ini menikahimu juga " Ucap wanita cantik tadi sambil member pelukan rindu pada mempelai wanita .

" Sehun kau datang ! terimakasih Sehun , kau sangat cantik sekali ! " Ucap Kyungsoo antusias , Sehun memang selalu terlihat memukau jika memakai apapun , bahkan pakaian yang sederhana pun jika dipakai seorang Sehun bisa sangat terlihat bagus dan berkelas .

" Selamat atas pernikahan kalian , aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuk pengantin baru seperti kalian bulan madu gratis di brazil dan semuanya sudah aku siapkan " Ucap Pria disebelah Sehun , Kris . siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris yang menjadi pasangannya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan sahabatnya yang tersayang ini .

" Ya … Kris dan aku sudah menyiapkan perjalanan bulan madu kalian " Sehun mengucapkan sambil tersenyum dan memberikan dua buah tiket pesawat .

" Ini sungguhan ?! " Pekik Kyungsoo tidak percaya , Sehun sahabatnya ini sungguh sangat baik dari dulu dia selalu saja seperti ini memberikan kejutan yang tak terduga .

" Thanks bro ! Kalian tidak berencani berbulan madu juga ?kita bisa pergi bersama , dan kita bisa mengadakan project membuat anak …. ya meskipun bukan pengantin baru " Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi Kris dan Sehun terutama Sehun yang tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah .

" Jongin kau- "

" Ups…apa aku salah berbicara ? Maaf kalau begitu "

" Tidak apa-apa ,memang kita memang akan berbulan bersama ." Kris mengatakan itu dengan spontan tanpa memikirkan Sehun yang sedari tadi disebelahnya masih menundukkan kepalanya .

" APA ?! KAPAN KA- " Teriak Sehun dan sukses menjadikannya sorotan para tamu undangan disini , Sehun mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan memberikan hormat permintaan maafnya dengan senyumannya yang menawan . " Maaf Kyung aku tidak sengaja " Kekeh Sehun .

" Ku kira kau sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang kalem "

" Sehun , kau masih ingat dengan Park Chanyeol tidak ? " Tanya Jongin , dengan wajah polosnya membuat Kyungsoo yang disebelahnya ingin menenggelamkan wajah suaminya itu .

Sehun yang mendengar nama Park Chanyeol membuat dirinya menegang . '_ Apa Chanyeol ada disini ? bagaimana jika dia melihatku dengan Kris ' ._

" Maafkan aku , aku salah lagi "

" Tidak apa-apa , ya …aku masih mengingat Park Chanyeol ketua geng yang selalu membully Kris kan " Sehun menekankan kata Park Chanyeol dan Membully Kris untuk menyindir pria disebelahnya ini yang sekarang mendelik kesal padanya .

" Apa kau ?! "

" Sehun , kau tidak melupakan kemarin kita melakukan apa kan ? "

_Oh shit_ . Kris membuat Sehun mendelik tajam padanya , Kris sendiri memberikan seringaian serta mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sehun ingin melemparkan gelas pada wajah Kris saat ini juga .

" Memang kalian sudah melakukan apa ? " Tanya Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan ayo-kita-saling-membunuh pada pasangan ajaib di depannya ini .

" Nanti juga kau merasakannya dengan Jongin " kata Kris dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman dan melirik Jongin yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kris .

" Benar kata Kris , kau akan merasakan apa yang telah Sehun dan Kris perbuat kemarin "

" Apa …. Aku tidak menger- " Kyungsoo baru saja mengerti kemana tujuan pembincaraan ini dan sekarang dia melirik Sehun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya dan melirik kepada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kesal sama seperti saat menatap Kris tadi . " Jadi …. Kalian – sudah – melakukan- kewajiba- "

" Hentikan Kyung , kau tau rasanya sangat tidak enak kau akan berjalan seperti penguin " Spontan Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dia sadari sama sekali , dan membuat Kyungsoo , Jongin tertawa melihat kelakuan Sehun yang malah membuka kartu AS nya sendiri .

" Ya , dia benar aku saja sering menggendongnya dan pernah membantunya mandi saat awal kita melakukan "

Ingatkan Sehun untuk mencekik Kris setiba dirumah nanti .

" Oh …jadi kalian sudah berapa kali melakukan ? " Tanya Jongin menyelidik

" Belum banyak , hanya baru dua kali, tapi yang pertama sudah membuat kamar kami seperti kapal pec- Awww " Ucapan Kris terpotong dengan ringisannnya karena Sehun sudah melancarkan aksinya ayo-kita-saling-membunuh.

" Maafkan dia , harusnya aku menitipkan dia pada psikiater tadi " Sehun memelintir cubitannya di pinggang Kris yang membuat Kris sendiri meringis kesakitan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka , melihat kelakuan pasangan ajaib didepannya ini . Kris si CEO arogan yang dingin takut dengan istrinya sendiri kemana pencintraannya selama ini ? .

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sedang berbincang bersama para relasi bisnisnya dan juga Jongin , mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar kasak-kusuk para wanita yang histeris menggosipkan sesuatu di sebelahnya .

" Apa itu Kris CEO tampan dari Wu corp ? "

" Ya , itu memang Kris dan dia datang bersama seorang wanita "

" Mungkin itu wanita simpanannya , kau tau CEO perusahaan seperti Kris tidak mungkin sudah menikah apalagi usianya masih terbilang muda dan dia juga sangat tampan."

" Ya kupastikan Kris sering berganti-ganti wanita dibelakang sikap misteriusnya itu "

" Jangan asal menebak , kau tau ? aku baru saja mendengar berita bahwa wanita itu memang istri Kris , aku sangat kecewa dan sangat tidak percaya dengan hal itu , tetapi temanku bilang Kris benar-benar sudah menikah karena perjodohan dari semenjak SMA ."

" _Sudah menikah semenjak SMA , Kris tidak pernah bercerita tentang pernikahannya padaku apa benar ?" ._Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja mendengar semua gosipan para wanita disebelahnya ini , dia sendiri malah menjadi penasaran seperti apa istri dari Kris CEO muda yang sudah sukses membangun perusahaan keluarganya menjadi sangat besar seperti sekarang ini .

Chanyeol pamit pada para relasi bisnisnya tadi , dan memulai mencari sumber perbincangan para wanita disebelahnya tadi , dan akhirnya dia menemukan empat orang yang sedang bersenda gurau dua orang yaitu si pemilik acara sekarang dan dua orang lagi sosok yang sangat dia kenal lebih terkejutnya adalah wanita yang berdiri tepat disamping Kris.

Wanita yang sedang menampakkan wajahnya yang cemberut , wanita yang selama ini hilang kabarnya seolah ditelan bumi , wanita incarannya semanjak SMA , Oh Sehun , gadis tomboynya yang unik dan sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang feminim.

" Jadi kau menikah dengan Oh Sehunku , Kris ? " Gumam Chanyeol menatap sendu pada empat orang yang sedang ditatapnya dari kejauhan , lebih tepatnya salah satu dari empat orang itu .

Chanyeol rasanya ingin berpura-pura amnesia , setelah tau kenyataan pahit tentang Oh Sehun gadis incarannya dulu , yang sering dia cari setelah mereka lulus SMA , yang ternyata sudah menjadi milik orang lain .

**Lebih tepatnya milik sahabatnya sendiri , oh bukan ….. mantan sahabatnya mungkin sekarang .**

Chanyeol tersenyum miris dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi keluar dari gedung , dan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maafkan karena baru update , dan ceritanya makin absurd ini , aku sendiri lagi dalam keadaan yang kurang baik dan stress mau UTS hehehehe , semoga kalian bisa memaklumi jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya . **

**Love Taeng - **


	8. Chapter 7

**My Naughty Husband **

…

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

KRISHUN

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja **** . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. thank you **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan jadi silen readers oke ! tolong berikan review pada setiap cerita . aku mohon bisakan kalian kabulin ? terimakasih ****.**

-Love , Taenggo -

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

**Normal POV **

**.**

.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi keluar dari gedung , dan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata . Kini pikirannya dikelilingi oleh berbagai pertanyaan tentang Sehun dan Kris , kenapa bisa dia tidak tau jika Kris dan Sehun sudah menikah semenjak mereka satu sekolah .

Kenapa Kris yang notabenya sahabat dekat Chanyeol tidak memberitaunya , Chanyeol merasa dikhianati oleh Kris dan juga Sehun gadis incarannya selama ini , Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di sungai Han dan meninju kemudinya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil itu .

_ARRGGHHHH !_ . Geramnya dalam hati

" Kris kenapa kau tidak memberitauku ! "

" Berengsek ! " Chanyeol kini mengumpatkan berbagai kata-kata tajam dan kasar pada Kris , Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi dan menangkat telefonnya .

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sehun apa kau ingin pulang ? " Bisik Kris pada Sehun kini yang tengah memegang gelas berisi wine .

" Kau sudah lelah ya Kris ? " Tanya Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris dan menatap manik mata suaminya itu . " Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang " Ajaknya .

Sehun dan Kris berpamitan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo serta rekan-rekan bisnis Kris yang juga hadis di sana serta beberapa teman semasa SMA mereka dulu , Kris dan Sehun sempat bertanya dimana keberadaan Chanyeol , mengingat acara pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsooo pastinya mengundang teman semasa SMAnya dan Kai berkata bahwa mereka mengundang Chanyeol juga , tetapi sedari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang Park Chanyeol .

Kris saja sempat kebingungan , bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tidak datang ke acara seperti ini mengingat Chanyeol yang notabenya sahabat cerianya itu selalu menghadiri setiap acara yang mengundang dirinya .

" Kris , apa kau tadi menemukan dia ? " Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang

" Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali Hun , kenapa kau menanyakan Chanyeol terus semenjak tadi ?"

" Aku hanya merindukannya " Gumam Sehun pelan yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Kris .

_Sesak ,_kini yang dirasakan oleh Kris saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun , Kris memang tau bahwa Chanyeol maupun Sehun sempat saling memendam perasaan yang tidak pernah mereka ungkapkan secara langsung .

Saat SMA Sehun memang gadis bar-bar yang tomboy , dan banyak dikelilingi oleh kaum lelaki sebagai temannya , jadi Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat menyukai seorang lelaki maupun berpacaran dengan lelaki karena Sehun sedari dulu memperlakukan semua teman lelakinya sama .

Sehun dan Chanyeol memang sempat bermusuhan semasa SMA tetapi sebenarnya dalam hati mereka masing-masing menyimpan perasaan , karena gengsi mereka yang terlalu tinggi maka perasaaan itu tidak pernah tersampaikan digantikan dengan berbagai pertengkaran .Kenapa Kris bisa tau ? Karena Kris menyeleedikinya , karena semenjak Kris melihat Sehun dirinya menjadi seorang penguntit yang tau segala hal tentang Sehun .

Apalagi Chanyeol adalah sahabat Kris , dan Chanyeol sendirilah yang sempat menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Sehun saat itu , Kris sempat merasa bersalah karena kini Sehun telah menjadi milik Kris tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol , memang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kris karena Kris sendiri pun tak tau bahwa Sehun akan dijodohkan dengannya , takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak bukan ?

Tadinya Kris akan memberitau pada Chanyeol tentang perjodohannya dan pernikahannya tetapi selalu sajaa terhalang oleh situasi yang tidak memungkinkan hingga Chanyeol harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan studynya .

Kris menepikan mobilnya di carport dan keluar dari mobil itu untuk membukakan pintu Sehun , Sehun sendiri kini sudah terlelap di kursi penumpang dan Kris tidak tega untuk membangunkannya , Kris membawa Sehun kedalam gendongannya .

Keesokan harinya Sehun bangun tanpa Kris disampingnya .

" Kemana Kris ?Tumben sekali tuan Wu bangun pagi " Gumam Sehun mencari keberadaan Kris yang nihil , hanya ada dirinya di atas tempat tidur itu .

Sehun turun menuju daerah dapur dan ruang makan . " Kris kau dimana ! " Panggilnya mencari keberadaan Kris , saat Sehun menuju dapur dia menemukan sebuah note yang tertempel di pintu lemari pendinginnya .

.

.

.

.

" Mianhae Sehunna aku bangun duluan , karena tidak tega membangunkanmu juga sudah kusiapkan roti dan susu di dalam kulkas kau bisa sarapan dengan itu , hari ini aku ada meeting mendadak yang mengharuskan aku datang pagi sekali , jika kau merasa bosan kau boleh berjalan-jalan .

INGAT JANGAN GENIT PADA PRIA LAIN ATAU AKU AKAN MENGURUNGMU DI KAMAR SELAMA SEBULAN ! "

Wu Yi Fan your handsome husband –

.

.

.

.

" Tidak biasanya Kris seperti ini " Pikirnya . Sehun mengendikkan bahunya lalu membuka pintu lemari es dan menemukan satu piring roti dan segelas susu yang sudah Kris siapkan terlebih dahulu .

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband** –

.

.

" Kemana saja kau Yeol " Tanya Kris pada pria yang kini berhadapan dengannya .

" Aku disini saja " Jawab Chanyeol datar .

Kris sebenarnya menghubungi Chanyeol setelah dia menidurkan Sehun di kamar , membuat janji bertemu di sebuah café langganan mereka sedari dulu , dan kini keduanya bertemu dengan saling memberikan tatapan dingin dari keduanya .

" Kenapa aku tidak bertemu kau kemarin "

" Apa urusanmu ? "

" Kenapa kau bertanya ketus seperti itu "

" Karena aku sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik "

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitaukanku sekarang kau ada dimana , atau sekedar mengajakku bertemu apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku temanmu lagi ? "

" Aku sudah tidak percaya dengan yang namanya pertemanan , kau tau ? tidak ada teman yang mengkhianati temannya sendiri " Sindir Chanyeol pada Kris .

" Apa maksudmu kau kenapa ?"

" Kau temanku yang sangat berengsek Kris "

" Maksudmu apa ? Kau bisa jelaskan baik-baik tentang ini " Ucap Kris setenang mungkin

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku tentang hubunganmu dengan Sehun ?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Kris menegang , Chanyeol sudah tau semuanya pikirnya.

" Aku dan Sehun dijodohkan "

" Kau bisa menolaknya "

" Aku bahkan mencintainya dari awal kami bertemu " tukas Kris , membuat Chanyeol yang dihadapannya kini terlihat menahan amarah dan menatapnya tajam .

" Aku tau aku salah jadi aku akan minta maaf padamu karena telah menyembunyikan semuanya , aku berniat akan memberitaumu dari dulu tapi karena situasi dulu tidak memungkinkan dan kau yang tiba-tiba pergi ke luar negeri aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya " Jelas Kris. " Ya kau bisa sebut aku ini berengsek kau boleh meninjuku sesuka hatimu tapi aku tidak berniat mengkhianatimu , aku tau kau mencintai Sehun juga tapi jujur saja kenapa kau tidak jujur pada perasaanmu saat itu ? "

Wajah Chanyeol kini semakin memerah menahan amarah , kedua tangannya pun sudah terkepal ingin meninju Kris saat ini juga , Kris menghembuskan nafasnya .

" Sehun juga menyimpan perasaan padamu dulu , dan Sehun kini merindukanmu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu aku menyuruhmu untuk menemuiku karena aku berniat untuk menjelaskan dan meminta maaf padamu dan juga menyampaikan ini "

Chanyeol menarik Kris keluar dari café membawanya ke gang sepi dan meninju wajah Kris dengan brutal tanpa adanya balasan dari Kris ,hingga Kris tersungkur di tanah menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya .

_Ini memang pantas untukku . _Pikir Kris

" Bangun kau sialan ! " Maki Chanyeol pada Kris yang masih tersungkur di tanah menahan perih .

" Sudah puas ? " Tanya Kris tenang , sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit .

" Sakit ? sakit mana ketika kau melihat gadis pujaanmu bersanding dengan sahabatmu sendiri apalagi sahabatmu itu tidak pernah menceritakan hubungannya dengan gadis pujaanmu itu . " Jawab Chanyeol , mendekati Kris dan menendang tulang keringnya hingga Kris berteriak karena merasakan sakit .

" Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi "

" Ya aku tau berengsek " Maki Chanyeol pada Kris , kini amarah Chanyeol berkurang karena telah dia lampiaskan pada Kris , Chanyeol menatap Kris yang penuh dengan memar serta mengeluarkan darah dari pelipis dan bibirnya .

Chanyeol sendiri merasa kasian melihat Kris seperti itu , tetapi karena tadi amarahnya sedang membuncah apa boleh buat , Chanyeol melampiaskan semua amarahnya , dan kini semuanya sudah jelas Chanyeol harus merelakan Sehun meski ada rasa senang mengetahui Sehun juga membalas perasaannya dan kini merindukannya.

" Kau boleh pergi Yeol , bukankah seorang CEO sangat banyak kerjaan yang menunggunya "

" Kau juga seorang CEO Kris " Chanyeol memapah tubuh Kris yang penuh luka lebam akibat dirinya , membawa Kris menuju rumah sakit .

" Kenapa kau mau membantuku ? "

" Aku harus bertanggung jawab Kris , seberengseknya kau setidaknya kau meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya . " Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Kris merasa lega , Chanyeol memang sahabat baiknya , Kris kira dirinya tidak akan bisa bersahabat lagi dengan Chanyeol setelah kejadian ini .

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Kris , melihat sekarang adalah jam makan siang dan Sehun berniat untuk mengajak Kris makan siang bersamanya , saat Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu terlihat Kris masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang Sehun tidak pahami isinya itu dengan luka memar menghiasi wajah tampannya .

" Astaga ! Kris kau kenapa " Sehun menghampiri Kris dengan wajah khawatir setelah melihat keadaan Kris saat ini .

Kris tetap sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya sesekali melirik komputer yang ada di atas meja kerjanya itu , membuat Sehun jengkel karena dihiraukan .

" Kau menghiraukanku ! Bisa-bisanya ka-"

" Ssssstttt…. Bisakah kau tenang sekali saja ? " Ucapan Kris membuat Sehun diam dan menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menyiksa suaminya ini.

_Bisa-bisanya dia begitu arogan dengan keadaan yang seperti itu , aku mengkhawatirkannya._Gumam Sehun menatap Kris yang terus saja menghiraukannya .

Sehun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menelepon sebuah rumah makan untuk memesan makanan , melihat Kris yang sibuk dan sepertinya tidak bisa untuk diajak makan siang , diganggu saja tidak bisa .

" Ya terimakasih , aku tunggu " Ucap Sehun mengakhiri telefonnya .

Sehun menatap Kris yang masih saja sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri .

Menulis

Menatap komputer

Menulis

Menatap komputer

Dan seterusnya hingga datang seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan , dan Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu . Makanan pesanannya sudah datang Sehun membayar makanannya dan membawa makanan itu masuk .

" Saatnya makan siang tuan Wu " Ucap Sehun berharap Kris mau meninggalkan berkas-berkas sialan itu sebentar , dan hasilnya nihil.

Sehun tampak geram dan mulai membuka makanannya , menghampiri Kris dan tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Kris memegang mulut Kris dan memasukkan paksa makanannya .

" Makan dengan benar " Bentak Sehun pada Kris yang masih terkejut atas perlakuannya tadi.

Jika melihat perlakuan Sehun yang seperti itu pada Kris mereka terlihat seperti pasangan ibu tiri dan anaknya .

" Bisakah kau tinggalkan berkas itu untuk sementara waktu ? kau perlu makan siang sayang " Sehun sendiri reflex dengaan ucapan sayang diakhir ucapannya , entahlah sekarang dia merasa ingin memanggil Kris seperti itu , dan tentu saja Kris yang mendengar panggilan ' sayang ' dari Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya .

" Tumben sekali " Gumam Kris masih terdengar Sehun

Sehun menyuapkan sesendok nasi berserta lauk-pauknya ke dalam mulut Kris dengan halus tidak sekasar tadi karena sekarang Kris mau meniggalkan berkas-berkas penting yang menyangkut perusahaannya .

" Darimana saja kau ? kau meeting dengan berandalan atau dengan pengusaha " Tanya Sehun yang melihat memar –memar dan bekas sobekan di daerah bibir Kris .

" Aku terlibat pertekelahian tadi pagi sebelum menuju sini "

" Dan kau kalah ? " Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kris mengangguk , tentu saja ucapan Sehun memang benar Kris kalah bukan kalah dalam pertarungan untuk membantu seseorang atau yang lainnya Kris mengalah saat berurusan dengan Chanyeol tadi , lagipula itu membuat Chanyeol merasa lega ._ Ada benarnya kan ?._

" Dasar bodoh "

" Kenapa aku mempunyai suami pengecut seperti kau "

" Hey sayang , setidaknya aku hebat dalam urusan ranjang " Kris mengerling jahil pada Sehun , dan dibalas dengan cubitan maut di daerah perutnya yang memar akibat tendangan Chanyeol.

" Arrggghhh … " Teriak Kris , tentu saja Kris merasa kesakitan akibat cubitan Sehun yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu apalagi cubitan Sehun mengenai daerah memar Kris .

" Kau kenapa ? biasanya tidak berlebihan seperti ini " Tanya Sehun mulai khawatir melihat Kris yang langsung memegangi perutnya merasakan kesakitan .

" Ini sakit Hun " Rengeknya .

" Buka bajumu " Pinta Sehun , tidak . Sehun tidak bermaksud membuat mesum pada Kris dia hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi , apa mungkin cubitannya membuat Kris terluka atau memang Kris terluka di tubuhnya .

" Ini masih dikantor sayang , laters baby "

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas , dan langsung menarik jas Kris membuka kancing kemeja Kris hingga sekarang Kris shirtless , Sehun menelusuri tubuh Kris yang kini terdapat beberapa luka memar , dan dibagian perutnya bekas cubitan Sehun tadi ._Pantas saja Kris kesakitan ._

" Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini ?!"Pekik Sehun .

" Ini hanya luka memar biasa Sehun , tidak apa-apa "

" KAU BODOH ATAU APA ?! KAU BILANG INI LUKA MEMAR BIASA ?! KAU BABAK BELUR SEPERTI INI , MASIH MAU BEKERJA ?! WU YI FAN SEKARANG PULANG ! " Bentak Sehun pada Kris .

Kris merasa terkejut melihat reaksi Sehun yang seperti ini , bingung dan bercampur rasa senang karena Sehunnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya , biasanya Sehun tidak akan perduli pada keadaan Kris , _mungkin_.

" Aku harus menyelesai-"

" SEKARANG ! " Tegas Sehun , mengancingkan kembali kemeja Kris dan menarik Kris keluar dari ruangan , meminta sekretaris Kris untuk membereskan pekerjaan Kris dan meminta OB untuk membereskan ruangan kerja Kris .

Sehun melakukan semua itu dengan spontan , meskipun dirinya sadar dengan tingkah lakunya hari ini .

Sehun membawa Kris menuju mobil Kris dan Sehun memasukkan Kris di kursi penumpang mengemudikan mobil Kris menuju rumah mereka .

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kris sampaai di rumah mereka , Sehun membawa mobil Kris berhati-hati malah Sehun sempat menghubungi dokter keluarga untuk datang memeriksa keadaan Kris .

Kris terdiam sedari tadi menonton tingkah laku istri tercintanya itu , yang mondar-mandir entah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kris , pakaian ganti untuknya , menelefon dokter keluarganya membuat Kris tersenyum .

_Apa Sehun sudah mulai mencintai Kris ?_

_Apa Sehun sudah melupakan Chanyeol ?_

Pertanyaan itu mengelilingi pikiran Kris saat ini , Kris teringat kejadian pagi saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan babak belur , setelah mereka berpisah untuk mengurus pekerjaan masing-masing Kris sempat menjanjikan Chanyeol agar bisa bertemu dengan Sehun berdua membicarakan perasaannya dan meluruskan semuanya agar Chanyeol merasa lega dan melepas rindunya , jujur saja Kris merasa tidak rela dengan keputusannya menjanjikan hal semacam itu pada Chanyeol , demi sahabat bukan ?.

Suara bel menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya , Sehun membukakan pintu itu . Dan terlihat dokter Jongsoo , dokter langganan keluarga Kris kini masuk ke dalam rumahnya .

" Apa kabar Kris , kudengar kau terlibat dalam perkelahian ya ? "Tanya Dokter Jongsoo sopan .

" Ya begitulah "

" Biar aku periksa " Dokter Jongsoo mulai memeriksa Kris dan melihat seluruh memar di tubuhnya .

" Sebenarnya tadi juga aku sudah ke rumah sakit " Ucap Kris

" Baguslah , apa mereka memberikanmu obat ? "

" Tidak mereka hanya membantu membersihkan luka-lukaku karena aku juga sedang terburu-buru jadi tidaak sempat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan "

" Baiklah ini obat untukmu apa kau merasakan pusing atau tidak enak badan ?"

" Ya lumayan "

" Oke , aku akan memberikan obat untukmu minumlah secara rutin agar kau tidak sakit , mengingat kau adalah seorang CEO muda pasti banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kau hadapi bukan ?"

Kris mengangguk dan dokter Jongsoo tersenyum lalu memberikannya obat , dan berdiri dari kursi meninggalkan Kris dan terlihat terlibat beberapa percakapan dengan Sehun.

Kini Sehun menghampiri Kris dan menatap datar Kris . " Jika kau ingin menjadi superhero berlatihlah bela diri terlebih dahulu " Ucapnya datar.

" Kau saja yang menjadi guruku bagaimana ?"

" Tidak , aku tidak mau berakhir di ranjang " Sehun mengucapkannya datar membuat Kris terkekeh.

Kris menggenggam lengan Sehun menarik wajah Sehun agar menatap dirinya lebih dekat . " Terimakasih kau telah menjadi pendamping hidupku , terima kasih karena mau menerimaku , terima kasih kau masih bertahan hidup bersamaku , terima kasih banyak atas semuanya Sehunnie " Kris mengucapkannya dengan tulus , dan mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sehun melumat perlahan bibir kecil berwarna merah itu , menyalurkan perasaannya yang selalu bertambah setiap harinya . Kris tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya karena merasakan Sehun membalasnya juga dengan perlahan , dan kini mereka berdua terlibat dalam acara ciuman yang kalian sendiri tau kemana berakhirnya .

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband – **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang mulai berusaha masuk ke dalam kamar sepasang suami-istri yang masih terlelap akibat kegiatan rutin mereka .

Sehun merasakan kehangatan dari cahaya matahari yang menembus ke dalam jendela kamarnya , Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengembalikan kesadarannya mengingat kegiatan rutinya bersama Kris .

Sehun mencoba untuk bengkit tetapi terhalang oleh sebuah tangan yang melingkari perutnya , tangan itu masih terlihat bekas memar membuatnya meringis melihat keadaan tubuh Kris yang dipenuhi luka memar. Dan Sehun sendiri menanyakan siapa yang membuat Kris seperti itu , luka memar itu terasa ganjal menurut Sehun . Sehun tau bahwa Kris bisa berkelahi dan tidak mungkin Kris kalah , ada yang Kris sembunyikan darinya .

" Kris …..Kris " Ucap Sehun pelan mencoba membangunkan suaminya yang mulai dia cintai itu , _apa ?! cintai ? oh sebut saja Sehun mulai gila karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Kris , memang kenyataannya begitu sih …_

" Wu Yi Fan ! " Suara Sehun meninggi , dan tetap saja Kris terlelap dalam tidurnya , wajah Kris sendiri terlihat pucat pagi ini , keningnya berkeringat membuat Sehun menghapus keringatnya itu dan merasakan tubuh Kris hangat .

_Apa Kris sakit ?_

Sehun melepaskan pelukan lengan Kris pada perutnya dan mencari pakaiannya yang bercecaran di lantai memakainya kembali dan menyelimuti Kris dengan benar , menutup gorden jendela kamarnya setengah dan turun kebawah untuk membawakan Kris kompresan serta sarapan .

" Kyungsoo kau dimana " Teriak Kai yang baru saja bangun dan tidak menemukan istrinya di kamar .

" Kau tidak mandi dulu ? " Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari belakang tubuh Kai , dan benar saja Kyungsoo berdiri sambil membawa sarapan pagi .

" Kau kenapa tidak ada disebelahku sih " rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo , suami manjanya ini memang selalu harus ditemani hingga dia bangun .

" Aku harus membuat sarapan Kai , kau kan terkadang bangunnya siang dan membuat kita kesiangan "

" Tapi aku ingin ka uterus menemaniku Kyung "

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghampiri suaminya itu , mencium bibir Kai sekilas dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum . " Sekarang kau harus mandi Kim Jongin "

Kai dengan malas kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk mandi ,sedangkan Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka .

" Kapan kita pergi honeymoon Kyung ?" Tanya Kai setelah mereka sarapan .

" Kita akan Honeymoon bersama Sehun dan Kris "

" Kau tau ? Kris sangat sibuk , dan kupastikan susah sekaali untuk mencari waktu libur kaau mau menunggu lama ? "

" Ya aku mau " Ucap Kyungsoo polos , membuat Kai mendengus kesal .

Bagaimana tidak ? Kai dan Kyungsoo belum juga pergi honeymoon karena Kyungsoo yang sangat ingin pergi bersama Sehun , dasar pasangan lesbi .

" Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi Sehun hari ini ? " Ajak Kai

" Aku akan menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu " Jawab Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja makan untuk menghubungi Sehun .

Kai meninggalkan ruang makan itu juga dan menuju ruang tv untuk menonton kartun kesukaannya .

" Ayo kita ke rumah Sehun , kau tau ? Kris sedang sakit rupanya , Sehun bilang jika Kris terlibat perkelahian hingga Kris babak belur "

" APA?! Kenapa bisa ?" Pekik Kai yang tadinya focus menonton kartun ." Setauku Kris sangat handal dalam perkelahian , dan sangat jarang dia kalah "

" Aku tidak tau , mungkin saja Kris sedang lengah saat itu "

" Baiklah nanti siang kita akan mengunjungi mereka , dan sekarang tunggu aku menonton ya Kyung "

_Mulai childishnya . _Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati , Kainya memang sangat manja jika sedang bersamanya beda halnya saat dia sedang di perusahaan seperti Kris dan juga Chanyeol mereka bertiga terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang arogan dan tidak banyak bicara , berkharisma , pujaan semua gadis , dan selalu sangat tegas dalam pekerjaannya , Kyungsoo merasa beruntung bisa bersama Kai hingga mereka menikah .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku kembali dengan terusan chapter sebelumnya , garame ya ? bosenin ceritanya hahahaaha , aku aja bingung ini cerita mau dibawa kemana . tadinya Kris sama Chanyeol mau lama aja bertengkarnya tapi karena nantinya terlalu dramatis jadi mending sebentarin aja karena Chanyeol dan Kris kan sepasang sahabat dan dalam persahabatan harus bisa saling memaafkan kan ? apalagi Kris udh mau ngejelasin dan minta maaf sama Chanyeol jaman sekarang susah banget nemu sahabat yang tulus #curcolmodeon.**

**Tetap tinggalkan commentnya ya ! saran dan kritikkan sangat membantuku , makasih juga yang setia membaca ceritaku ini dan meninggallkan comment meskipun singkat padat dan jelas tapi membuatku semangat! Hehehehee .**

**-Love , Taeng - **

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP ^^ **


	9. Chapter 8

**My Naughty Husband **

…

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

KRISHUN

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja ( . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. thank you ( ( (**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan jadi silen readers oke ! tolong berikan review pada setiap cerita . aku mohon bisakan kalian kabulin ? terimakasih (((.**

.

.

-Love , Taenggo -

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo kau dimana " Teriak Kai yang baru saja bangun dan tidak menemukan istrinya di kamar .

" Kau tidak mandi dulu ? " Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari belakang tubuh Kai , dan benar saja Kyungsoo berdiri sambil membawa sarapan pagi .

" Kau kenapa tidak ada disebelahku sih " rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo , suami manjanya ini memang selalu harus ditemani hingga dia bangun .

" Aku harus membuat sarapan Kai , kau kan terkadang bangunnya siang dan membuat kita kesiangan "

" Tapi aku ingin kau terus menemaniku Kyung "

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghampiri suaminya itu , mencium bibir Kai sekilas dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum . " Sekarang kau harus mandi Kim Jongin "

Kai dengan malas kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk mandi ,sedangkan Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka .

" Kapan kita pergi honeymoon Kyung ?" Tanya Kai setelah mereka sarapan .

" Kita akan Honeymoon bersama Sehun dan Kris "

" Kau tau ? Kris sangat sibuk , dan kupastikan susah sekali untuk mencari waktu libur kau mau menunggu lama ? "

" Ya aku mau " Ucap Kyungsoo polos , membuat Kai mendengus kesal .

Bagaimana tidak ? Kai dan Kyungsoo belum juga pergi honeymoon karena Kyungsoo yang sangat ingin pergi bersama Sehun , dasar pasangan lesbi .

" Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi Sehun hari ini ? " Ajak Kai

" Aku akan menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu " Jawab Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja makan untuk menghubungi Sehun .

Kai meninggalkan ruang makan itu juga dan menuju ruang tv untuk menonton kartun kesukaannya .

" Ayo kita ke rumah Sehun , kau tau ? Kris sedang sakit rupanya , Sehun bilang jika Kris terlibat perkelahian hingga Kris babak belur "

" APA?! Kenapa bisa ?" Pekik Kai yang tadinya focus menonton kartun ." Setauku Kris sangat handal dalam perkelahian , dan sangat jarang dia kalah "

" Aku tidak tau , mungkin saja Kris sedang lengah saat itu "

" Baiklah nanti siang kita akan mengunjungi mereka , dan sekarang tunggu aku menonton ya Kyung "

_Mulai childishnya . _Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati , Kainya memang sangat manja jika sedang bersamanya beda halnya saat dia sedang di perusahaan seperti Kris dan juga Chanyeol mereka bertiga terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang arogan dan tidak banyak bicara , berkharisma , pujaan semua gadis , dan selalu sangat tegas dalam pekerjaannya , Kyungsoo merasa beruntung bisa bersama Kai hingga mereka menikah .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual dan rambutnya hitam indahnya dibiarkan terurai, manis kesan yang terlihat dalam diri Kyungsoo saat ini. Sedangkan Kai sendiri memakai celana pendek selutut dan atasan polos shirt, bahkan mereka berdua terlihat seperti anak abg sekarang.

" Aku akan menyiapkan mobil dahulu" Ucap Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo membawa tas kecilnya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun jika dirinya bepergian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menepikan mobilnya di carport yang tersedia, mereka menuju pintu masuk rumah minimalis yang didominasi oleh warna coklat dan krem dengan tamannya yang luas .

Kyungsoo memencet bel yang ada disebelah pintu rumah itu, menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu. Tidak lama mereka menunggu sudah terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan tampaklah Oh Sehun dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir tidak rapi, kaos abu dan celana pendek serta menggunakan sendal rumahan.

" Hay Kyung! " Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada Kai, tidak mungkinkan Sehun memeluk Kai? Bisa bisa dirinya dilempar ke antariksa oleh Kyungsoo.

" Aku tidak kau peluk juga Hun? " Goda Kai sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Berani kau menggoda Sehunku temsek " Tegur Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Sehun menatap tajam pada Kai.

" Angry Bird berkicau " Ucap Kai sambil berpura-pura bersembunyi dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri memutar matanya malas, melihat kelakuan Kai yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Kai out of character akhir-akhir ini.

" Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil Kai " Tegur Kyungsoo memegang lengan Kai menyuruhnya berdiri di sebelahnya ." Hay Kris kau baik-baik saja kan? "Tanya Kyungsoo melihat wajah Kris yang kini terdapat beberapa luka memar dan dibagian lengannya juga .

" Aku baik-baik saja " Jawab Kris tersenyum ramah.

" Dia baik-baik saja katanya Kyung ayo kita pulang " Ajak Kai yang menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

_Kim jongin kau terbentur apa?!. _Pikir Kyungsoo melihat Kai out of character seperti ini.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah laku ajaib Kai hari ini. " Ayo masuk Kyung, biarkan suamimu pergi sendiri mungkin dia punya simpanan "

Kai sebagai pihak yang dituduh mendengarnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun " Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak berselingkuh tidak ada yang semontok Kyungsoo kau tau " tukas Kai dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Kris terkekeh bersama melihat keduanya, dasar konyol.

" Ayo masuk Kyung " Ajak Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo menarik Kai masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun dan Kris mereka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna ungu yang berhadapan dengan tv flat yang tertempel di dinding.

" Kenapa Kris bisa seperti itu Hun? " tanya Kyungsoo

" Dia terlibat perkelahian dengan bison " Jawab Sehun dengan polosnya

" Bison? "

" Ya bison itu menyerunduk tubuh Kris hingga babak belur "

" Tidak seperti itu ! " Bela Kris

" Aku hanya terlibat dalam perkelahian biasa "

" Biasa katamu?! Biasa, hingga membuatmu babak belur , paboya "

" Sekali lagi kau membentakku, kucium kau "

Sehun melempar bantal yang ada di sofanya ke arah wajah Kris dengan kencang .

" Kembali ke alammu sana "

" Alamku disini Hun "

" Bukan alammu di galaxy "

" Bisakah kalian tenang? " Tegur Kai dengan wajah seriusnya. " Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua bertengkar, bisakah kalian menjadi pasangan serasi sehari saja? Seperti aku dan Kyungsoo begini " Kai mengusapkan wajahnya ke bahu kyungsoo dan merangkul lengan Kyungsoo manja.

" Ew... Ingatkan aku untuk membanjur si mesum ini " tukas Sehun

" Banjur dia dengan air beras Hun "

" Sialan kalian berdua " Ucap Kyungsoo membela Kai, _ini akan sangat menarik. _

_" _Jangan menatapku Kyung, bunuh saja Kris aku rela "

" Kenapa aku?! " Pekik Kris tidak terima

" Karena kau sasaran empuk "

Kyungsoo sendiri memang berniat bercanda, dan akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat respon Sehun dan Kris yang bertingkah sama konyolnya.

" Aku lupa, aku membawakanmu makanan hasil masakanku, aku tidak tau enak atau tidak dan niatku dan Kai kesini sebenarnya untuk menengok Kris tetapi saat kulihat Kris baik-baik saja aku bersyukur kukira dia sekarat " Ucap Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan kekehan.

" Sebentar lagi juga akan sekarat Kyung " ejek Kai

" Kemari kau temsek! " ancam Kris menatap tajam kearah Kai yang dibalas dengan wajah mengejek.

" sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sangat penting " Ucap Kai

" Apa itu? " Tanya Sehun menanggapi

" Kapan kalian akan Honeymoon? Kau tau Kyungsooku ingin honeymoon bersama kalian , dan mengingat Kris seorang CEO yang super sibuk jadi kupastikan jika Kyungsoo ingin honeymoon bersama kalian kami harus bersabar dan menunggu beberapa lama dan kau tau? Aku ingin segera honeymoon bersama Kyungsoo " Kai mengucapkannya dengan bersemangat, sedangkan Sehun, Kris dan Kyungsoo menganga tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kai yang konyol itu, _mereka pikir perkataan Kai memang penting ternyata menyangkut soal keinginannya pergi Honeymoon. _

" Kalian bisa pergi duluan " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak Hun, aku ingin bersamamu " rengek Kyungsoo

" Sebenarnya yang suamimu disini siapa?! " Pekik Kai."Jangan-jangan kalian berhubungan di belakangku selama ini "

" tidak mungkin istriku penyuka sesama jenis, Dia wanita tulen ! "

" Perlu ada pengecekkan untuk membuktikannya "

Kai mendapatkan sebuah jitakkan yang cukup keras dari Kyungsoo karena berani mengeluarkan kata-kata , mesum seperti tadi.

" Kau mau mengecek dengan cara apa Kai?! " Bentak Kyungsoo ,menatap tajam kearah Kai yang kini menatapnya takut.

" Eum... Tidak Kyung maksudku... Em... Ya itu... Aku percaya Sehun wanita tulen "

" Dua hari lagi kita akan pergi HoneyMoon kalau begitu " Ucap Kris dijawab pekikkan gembira dari Kai .

" Kau sungguh pengertian sobat " Ucap Kai memeluk erat Kris, membuat Kris terkejut sekaligus merasa jijik, _bisa-bisanya Kai memeluk erat seperti wanita pada dirinya. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

- **My Naughty Husband - **

.

.

.

" Kau itu kenapa sih Kai " Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang kini sibuk bermain game di ipadnya.

_Dasar suami durhaka. _Geram Kyungsok dalam hati, melihat Kai yang memfokuskan dirinya pada ipadnya sehingga menghiraukan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya.

" Kim Jongin! " Teriak Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kai dan sia-sia.

" Heh hitam! " _berhasil! ._ Kyungsoo kali ini membuat Kai menengok padanya dengan tatapan tajam, _marah rupanya. _

_" _Coba ulangi tadi kau memanggilku apa?! " Desis Kai masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Heh... Hitam " Ucap Kyungsoo sambil cekikikkan.

" Apa aku tidak dengar "

" Heh kau Kim Jongin Hitam " Ulang Kyungsoo semakin gencar mengejek suaminya ini.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang menertawainya sedari tadi. " Dasar istri durhaka " gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikkan tawanya dan menatap Kai tajam. " Kau sebut aku durhaka?! "

" Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Honeymoon kita " Ancam Kyungsoo lalu bangkis dari sofa dan meninggalkan Kai .

_Oh shit! ._ Rutuk Kai dalam hatinya.

" Kyungiee " rengek Kai mengejar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **My Naughty Husband - **

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Kris tengah duduk di sofa , dengan Kris yang merangkul Sehun dan Sehun bersenderan pada dada bidang Kris.

"Kau gila Kris! " pekik Sehun mencubit lengan Kris yang merangkul pundaknya.

" kenapa? "

" kau mengatakan kita akan pergi honeymoon dua hari lagi, badanmu saja masih memar dan kau sendiri masih terasa hangat belum pulih total "

" Jadi... Sekarang ada yang mengkhawatirkanku ya " Goda Kris pada Sehun.

" Dalam mimpimu! " Tukas Sehun.

" Kau cantik pagi ini, gatau kalau sore nanti "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Apa sore kecantikanmu akan luntur Hun? Aku takut saja "

_Pria ini sedang merayuku ew._Gumam Sehun dalam hati seraya menjitak kepala Kris agar pria itu bisa berpikiran normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- My Naughty Husband - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kedua pasangan Sehun - Kris dan Kyungsoo-Kai baru saja tiba di sebuah bandara Rio De Janeiro Santos , bandara terluas di Brazil . Tentu saja mereka kemari untuk pergi honeymoon.

Akhirnya keinginan Kai yang sudah lama ia tunggu tercapai juga , meskipun pergi bersama pasangan lain, tetap saja dia tidur bersama Kyungsoo dan kebetulan tempat penginapan yang akan mereka tempati adalah sebuah rumah yang artinya Kai dan Kyungsoo akan terpisah dari pasangan Sehun dan Kris karena berbeda rumah.

Setelah mereka mengambil barang-barangnya, mereka menuju sebuah mobil yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka kesini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris yang menyiapkannya, mengingat perusahaan Kris berkembang pesat memudahkan Kris mempunyai banyak hubungan di luar negeri termasuk Brazil jadi apapun yang Kris butuhkan untuk honeymoon akan mudak didapatkan.

Mobil itu membawa mereka ke sebuah kawasan perumahan di dekat pantai, terdapat. Dua buah rumah yang sangat indah rumah itu terletak di dataran tinggi pemandangan dapat dilihat dari sana sangat indah. Kris sangat pintar memilih tempat Honeymoon.

Kedua pasangan itu berpisah masuk ke dalam rumah masing - masing.

" Ini sangat indah! " Pekik Sehun menyimpan barang bawaannya di lantai.

Kris yang melihat Sehun memekik bahagia ikut tersenyum melihatnya, cantik. Sehun yang tengah bahagia terlihat sangat cantik dimata Kris. Kris memilih membereskan barang bawaan mereka menuju kamar , meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang bahagia sambil mengengelilingi rumah itu.

" Hun " Panggil Kris lembut

" Aku disini " Jawab Sehun terdengar dari arah luar, Sehun sedang menatap indahnya laut dari balkon rumah itu, dari sini dia juga bisa melihat Puncak Corcovado

Gunung Corcovado merupakan puncak gunung tertinggi di Rio.

Sehun merasakan ada dua buah lengan melingkari perutnya, sekaligus merasakan kehangatan karena Kris memeluknya dari belakang.

" Ini indah sekali Kris "

" Ya aku tau " Jawab Kris meletakkan dagunya pada pundak kiri Sehun dan ikut memandang pemandangan yang terpampang sangat indah dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain lagi dengan pasangan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang kini tengah beradu argumen karena Kai yang melarang Kyungsoo memakai celana pendek.

Konyol sekali memang, biasanya Kai sangat bersemangat melihat wanita memakai pakaian seksi, kenapa sekarang marah?

" Tidak Kyung, jangan gunakan celana pendek itu! Itu terlalu pendek " Bentak Kai

" biasa saja Kai! " Jawab Kyungsoo sama ketusnya.

" Kyungie aku tidak mau orang asing melihat paha mulusmu itu! "

" Siapa juga yang ingin melihatnya! Yang ada para wanita yang melirikmu kau itu sexy kau tau! "

Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan menyeringai ." Aku sexy Kyung ?"

Kyungsoo sendiri gelagapan saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kai yang berubah mesum.

" Tidak kau hitam "

" Hitam juga sexy "

" Terserah kau "

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai dan memilih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

- **My Naughty Husband - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini kedua pasangan Kris- Sehun dan Kyungsoo – Kai berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Rio , kota ini memang menyajikan pemandangan yang sangat indah terlebih pada malam hari sekarang , mereka tengah menyaksikan berbagai pertunjukkan yang diselenggarakan di pusat kota .

" Kau mau kemana lagi Hun ? " Tanya Kris menarik Sehun yang tadinya akan berlari entah kemana , _gadisnya ini sangat hiperaktif ._

" Aku ingin kesana Kris " Ucap Sehun menunjuk sebuah rumah makan ,_rupanya istri cantiknya ini lapar ._

" Kau mau ikut makan dengan kami tidak ? " Tanya Kris pada pasangan yang berjalan dibelakangnya .

" Aku mau ikut ! " Ucap Kyungsoo lalu menarik Sehun .

" Sebenarnya ini acara honeymoon atau liburan mereka berdua sih " Desis Kai , melihat Kyungsoo yang kini asik dengan Sehun .

Kris sendiri yang mendengar gumaman Kai hanya mengulas sebuah senyum , Kris mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini , Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang sudah jarang bersama lagi sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan ke mall atau makan pun sudah jarang karena Sehun yng sudah sibuk mengurus Kris sekarang dan mengurus skripsi kuliahnya , dan Kyungsoo pun sama begitu .

Jadi tidak heran jika melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang kini malah mengacuhkan suaminya , dan menjadikan honeymoon kesempatan untuk jalan bersama .

" Terkadang kau harus bisa mengerti situasi istrimu Kai " Ucap Kris menepuk pundak Kai

" Aku hanya ingin cepat mempunyai keturunan "

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh mendengar ucapan rekan bisnisnya ini , " Kau ini ….bisakah kau menghentikkan pikiran mesummu itu ? biarkan Kyungsoo bersenang-senang bersama Sehun hingga merasa lelah "

" Ah ! Kau sangat cerdas Kris setelah Kyungsoo lelah aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumah " Jawab Kai sumringah .

Kris menjitak kepala Kai , _bisa-bisanya anak ini memikirkan hal seperti itu , tapi ada benarnya juga ._

" Aw – kenapa kau seperti Kyungsoo senang sekali menjitakku "

" Karena kau mesum Kamjong ! "

" Sialan kau angry bird "

Setelah mereka makan , Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sebuah pasar malam disana membeli beberapa barang yang cukup unik dan tidak ada di Seoul pikir mereka .

Kris dan Kai setia membuntuti keduanya dari belakang sambil ikut melihat-lihat barang yang dijual disana , Kris menelusuri sebuah lapak yang menjual pernak-pernik yang unik dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalung dengan permata berwarna hijau terang , simple tapi sangat cantik jika kalung itu bisa dipakai oleh Sehun .

Kris menghampiri lapak itu dan menanyakan harga kalung yang ia taksir tersebut , berniat untuk member Sehun hadiah .

**Drrrtttt…..ddrrrrttt …**

Ponsel Kris tiba-tiba bergetar , memperlihatkan sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang dia kenal .

" Yeoboseyo "

" Kris kau sedang dimana ? " Suara pria terdengar dari seberang .

" Aku sedang berlibur Chan "

" Aku ingin meminta izin padamu ,Apa aku bisa mengajak Sehun makan malam ? "

Kris sempat terdiam dan nampak berpikir .

" 3 Hari lagi aku akan pulang ke Seoul , kau bisa mengajak makan malam Sehun setelah kami sampai di Seoul "

" Kau sedang berlibur bersama Sehun ?"

" Ya begitulah "

" Thanks Bro " Balas Chanyeol dan mematikan telefonnya .

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati karena Chanyeol sudah memutus telefonnya .

" Eu comprei um presente ( Aku beli yang ini ) " Pinta Kris mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada penjualnya .

Kris megambil kalung yang sudah dibungkus di tempatnya oleh si penjual lalu mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo , Kai dan Sehun yang meninggalkannya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hun sebenarnya aku takut pada Kai " Bisik Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang ada disebelahnya

" Kau kenapa Kyung ? "

" Sebenarnya Kai ingin sekali mempunyai anak , katanya agar ada yang bisa menemaninya bermain "

" Apa yang kau takuti ?"

" Ya aku takut saja Hun "

" Kau belum siap punya anak ya ? "

Kyungsoo sempat terdiam sebentar , " Tidak juga , hanya saja…..aku takut Hun "

Sehun terkekeh mendengar curhatan sahabatnya , rupanya Kai sangat ingin mempunyai anak , Sehun dan Kris saja yang sering melakukan 'itu' belum dikarunai anak sama sekali ._Mungkin belum waktunya._

" Siap tidak siap kau harus siap Kyung , itu kewajibanmu sebagai istri "

" Akan kucoba Hun …..aku lelah berjalan-jalan terus , aku ingin pulang Hun "

" KAI ! " Teriak Sehun sambil menoleh kebelakang mencari keberadaan Kai .

" Apa ? " Jawab Kai tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapannya berdua .

" Mana Kris ?" Tanya Sehun , yang hanya melihat Kai sendirian .

" Aku tidak tau " Jawab Kai polos .

" Kau meninggalkannya ?! "

" Aku tidak tau dia menghilang begitu saja dari sampingku "

" Aku disini sayang " Jawab Kris yang datang dari belakang .

" Kau darimana ?"Tanya Sehun khawatir

" Tadi aku sempat berhenti di salah satu kios "

" Memangnya kau beli apa ?"

" Rahasia " Ucap Kris tersenyum ." Merindukanku ya ? "Tanya Kris tersenyum jahil .

Kini wajah Sehun menjadi merah karena malu ._ Sialan kau Wu ._

.

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Kai kini tengah terbaring mengistirahatkan kakinya yang dipakai berjalan kaki terus menerus selama di pusat kota Rio , mereka hanya berdiam diri membuat suasana itu menjadi sepi , tidak ada yang mau berbicara duluan hanya ada keterdiaman diantara keduanya .

Hingga Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi .

" Kyung kau harus tenang , ayo jangan takut ! demi Kai ! " Gumam Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya yang kini menatap kaca di dalam kamar mandi , berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah lingerie yang Kai berikan saat pernikahan .

Kyungsoo mulai mengganti pakainnya dengan lingerie yang sudah di bawanya ke dalam kamar mandi , setelah menggantnya Kyungsoo menggerai rambutnya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi mengintip Kai yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur .

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan .

" Kai " Panggil Kyungsoo lembut .

Kai yang tadinya fokus menatap langit-langit kamarnya menoleh mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya , disana terlihat Kyungsoo berdiri menggunakan lingeri hitam yang sangat seksi dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai indah .

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang montok tercetak jelas disana , membuat Kai susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri , Kyungsoo mendekati Kai sambil tersenyum menggoda. Tentu saja Kai tergoda , dan segera menarik Kyungsoo menghujani istrinya itu dengan ciumannya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband –**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka berempat sudah tiba di Seoul , dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing . Selama mereka berhoneymoon Kai selalu tampak bahagia , _karena rencananya berjalan berhasil hingga Kai harus membantu Kyungsoo berjalan ._ Sama halnya dengan Kris yang mengurung Sehun seharian di kamarnya bahkan makan pun di dalam kamar , Kris sangat mesum saat itu hingga Sehun kewalahan .

Tetapi saat sudah Kris tiba di Seoul pria itu harus datang ke perusahaan karena ada urusan mendadak , katanya .

" Hun , Nanti malam kau harus berdandan yang cantik ya " Ucap Kris ditelefon .

" Memang mau kemana ?"

" Kita akan makan malam , aku akan menunggumu direstoran XXX jam tujuh malam "

" Ya ya , kenapa kau tidak pulang dulu ?"

" Kau ingin tau sekali "

" YA! Dasar menyebalkan "

Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan . " See you at seven hon " Kris memutuskan hubungan telefon .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sehun menggunakan dress selutut berwarna hitam , dress itu sangat pas ditubuhnya dengan pita-pita kecil menghiasi pinggangnya , bagian belakangnya yang menampilkan punggung putih mulus milik Oh Sehun . Dan rambut coklatnya yang diikat setengah dibuat ikal ujungnya , serta make up yang natural .

Sehun duduk menunggu kedatangan Kris di restoran itu , dia menatap jam yang menunjukkan 07.15 dan Kris belum juga datang .

" Oh Sehun " Sapa seseorang membuat Sehun terkejut

" Chanyeol ! " Sahutnya melihat Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya menggunakan setelan kantor dan rambutnya yang berantakkan , sangat terlihat tampan .

Chanyeol semakin tampan , pikir Sehun .

" Kau sendirian ? "

" Tidak , sebenarnya aku menunggu Kris datang "

" Ah … Kris menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu jika dia tidak bisa datang , malam ini Kris harus ke Cina selama 3 hari untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting dia tidak menghubungimu karena handphonenya habis battery "

Sehun sempat terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol , Kris mengingkari janjinya . Sehun menarik nafasnya menahan rasa sesak di dadanya karena Kris yang tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya dan pergi tanpa member tau Sehun.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Hun ? " Tanya Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca , Sehun tidak boleh menangis ,pikirnya . " Jangan menangis Hun , Kris menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya malam ini dia juga sempat meminta maaf "

" Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis , kau tidak merindukanku memangnya ?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sehun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar padanya , " Dasar kau Park bodoh ! " Desis Sehun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol

" Aku bodoh tapi tampan " Tukasnya .

" Kau narsis "

" Biar saja , memang aku tampan "

" Tampanan Kris "

" Karena Kris itu suamimu Hun ! , kalau aku suamimu juga kau akan menyebutku lebih tampan " Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerling jahil pada Sehun .

Dikejauhan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Sehun dan Chanyeol ,menatap keduanya yang asik tertawa karena lelucon yang Chanyeol buat terkadang Chanyeol bertingkah konyol yang membuat Sehun menghujani Chanyeol dengan cubitannya .

_As long as you happy I will do anything for you . _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT ! YEAY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Engga sih belum , hahahaha ya aku ngebawain cerita akhirnya abang Kai honeymoon juga maafin aku gabis buat NC hahaha belum nyoba sih habis bingung gimana kata-katanya mau copas susah ga ada modem ya udah deh jadi curcol kan ya .**

**.**

**Maafkan atas segala kekurangan dalam cerita ini , ceritanya ngebosenin ya ? yang request nangis-nangisan aku kabulin deh ya hahahaha .**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang meninggalkan review , review kalian sangat bermanfaat bagiku jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya terus ya ! kalau ada yang lupa aku ga janji bakal nerusin deh .**

**Love , Taeng –**

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP ^^ **


	10. Chapter 9

**My Naughty Husband **

…

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

KRISHUN

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja ( . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. thank you ( ( (**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan jadi silent readers oke ! tolong berikan review pada setiap cerita . aku mohon bisakan kalian kabulin ? terimakasih :))**

.

.

-Love , Taenggo -

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 9

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa kabarmu? " Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun, mereka kini sedang berbincang sambil duduk menikmati angin malam di sungai Han.

Chanyeol memang sengaja mengajak Sehun ke sungai Han , untuk menghibur wanita itu karena setelah tau Kris tidak bisa datang terkadang Sehun akan menjadi murung dan selalu Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bicara pertama.

" Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang yeol " Jawab Sehun tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol disampingnya.

" Hay tatap aku Hun " Chanyeol menarik wajah Sehun agar menatapnya, kini mereka berdua saling beradu pandang .

Tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol tersirat kerinduan yang mendalam, Chanyeol memang sangat merindukan Sehun apalagi kini gadisnya sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dan lebih feminim.

Sehun sendiri terpaku menatap Chanyeol, kini pikirannya dipenuhi banyak kenangan saat masih sekolah dan tidak akur dengan Chanyeol, perasaan yang dulu pernah dia pendam pada Chanyeol masih dia ingat, bagaimana dulu dia harus memperhatikan Chanyeol secara diam-diam, bersyukur bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol meski harus dengan pertengkaran. Sehun mengulas senyuman mengingatnya. Dan pikiran itu sekarang tergantikan dengan wajah Kris saat bangun tidur setiap pagi, bagaimana Kris meminta morning kissnya, Kris yang selalu menendang bokongnya hingga terjatuh dari kasur, Kris Kris Kris dan Kris yang kini memenuhi pikiran Sehun.

Tanpa disadari Sehun menitihkan air matanya, mengingat Kris yang mengingkari janjinya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berusaha mengabari Sehun , _Sehun merindukan Kris. _

" Kenapa kau menangis? " Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun menitihkan air matanya, mengusapnya dengan jemari tangannya dan langsung menarik kepala Sehun ke dekapannya. " Menangislah kalau begitu "

" Kau tau Hun, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara padamu tapi karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan sepertinya harus kutunda dulu " Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Sehun yang sekarang terisak dalam dekapannya.

Sehun terus menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol hingga dirinya jatuh terlelap. Chanyeol yang menyadari Sehun diam melihat keadaan Sehun yang kini tertidur di dekapannya, _Maafkan aku Sehun. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Sehun ke rumah Sehun dan Kris tinggal, dia membawa Sehun ala bridal style masuk ke dalam rumah, bukan bermaksud lancang tapi Chanyeol tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Sehun dahulu, sebelumnya Chanyeol mencari kunci rumah itu dan membuka pintunya menggendong Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat memasuki rumah Sehun, Chanyeol sempat melihat foto berukuran besar yang menampilkan Sehun dan Kris tersenyum dengan Sehun membawa sebuah buket bunga berwarna putih dan merah muda, wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan gaun pernikahan dan Kris terlihat sangat tampan.

Lalu Chanyeol melihat beberapa foto berukuran lebih kecal di atas meja yang menempel pada tembok, foto-foto itu menampilkan Sehun sedang beraktifitas seperti tersenyum, membaca buku, tertidur, berbagai macam foto wanita itu yang difoto saat Sehun tidak sadar. Kris yang memfoto dan mencentaknya.

" eung " Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya. " Kris " panggil Sehun pelan, rupanya Sehun melindur.

_Kau sangat mencintainya ya Hun?. _Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati, hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengsr Sehun memanggil nama Kris dalam tidurnya , pria itu merasa sebagai orang ketiga dalam kehidupan pernikahan Sehun dan Kris.

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol, bukannya Krislah yang menawarkannya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun? Kenapa kini Chanyeol malah merasa bersalah.

Kris memang meminta Chanyeol untuk mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa pria itu harus menghadiri pertemuan mendadak ke cina, dan tidak bisa datang ke acara makan malam yang sudah di rencanakannya bersama Sehun, sebenarnya acara makan malam itu memang tertuju untuk mempertemukan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang terlelap dan menyelimutinya, lalu meninggalkan wanita itu di dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol bergegas pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

- **My Naughty Husband - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun bangun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik pagi ini dengan matanya yang masih sembab akibat menangis berjam-jam tadi malam apalagi sekarang tanpa Kris disampingnya Sehun merasa kehilangan biasanya Kris yang membangunkan Sehun duluan dengan cara menendang bokongnya hingga wanita itu terjatuh ke lantai dan Sehun akan memaki Kris serta melempari tubuh Kris dengan bantal di tempat tidurnya. Kini sosok itu tidak ada.

Wanita itu sempat mengecek handphonenya untuk melihat pesan masuk atau sekedar misscall dari Kris, namun nihil tidak ada pesan masuk maupun misscall dari Kris.

Apa Kris sedang marah pada Sehun? Tapi kenapa? Apa Sehun berbuat salah? Bukankah baru kemarin mereka honeymoon ke Brazil .

Kenapa sekarang Kris tiba - tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu.

_Memangnya Kris tidak bisa meminjam chargeran pada temannya? _

Terdengar suara handphonenya berbunyi, Sehun langsung antusias mendengarnya dan melihat siapa yang menelefonnya, terpampang sebuah nomer yang dia sendiri tidak tau siapa,_mungkin saja Kris yang menghubunginya dari nomer lain. _

" Yeoboseyo "

" Sehun apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini " Tanya suara seorang pria dari seberang telefon._bukan Kris. _

" Kapan Chan? Ya aku bisa, apa Kris menghubungimu tadi malam? "

" Baiklah aku akan memjemputmu pukul satu siang nanti , Tidak Hun memang kenapa? "

" Tidak apa-apa Chan terimakasih " telefon itu telah terputus, dan kini Sehun harus menyiapkan sarapan dan melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

**- My Naughty Husband - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Chanyeol telah tiba di School Of Performing Art Seoul sekolah mereka dahulu, kini mereka sedang mengelilingi lorong kelas yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat Chanyeol maupun Sehun membully orang atau bertengkar saling kejar-kejaran dan masih banyak lagi.

Sehun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan sebuah panggung yang cukup besar, ruangan kesenian ruangan tempat Sehun membolos jika sedang bosan ruangan yang mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol saat itu dan dimulailah pertengkaran mereka karena berebut wilayah kekuasaan.

" Kau masih mengingat ruangan ini Hun? " Tanya Chanyeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON **

Seorang gadis sedang membolos dari jam pelajarannya, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan seni gadis itu diam di atas panggung yang ada di ruangan sambil menikmati musik yang terdengar dari earphone yang ia gunakan.

Sehun nama gadis itu kini menari mengikuti irama musik yang dia dengarkan, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi .

" Kau membolos ya?! " Teriak suara berat dari seorang laki-laki

Sehun yang tidak mendengar terus saja menari dan menghiraukan laki-laki laki-laki itu mendekati panggung dan naik ke atasnya menghampiri Sehun yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

_Cantik. _Batin murid laki-laki itu.

Saat Sehun melalukan putaran tepat saat itu dia melihat seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya dan membuat Sehun terkejut karena ketauan membolos.

" Kau membolos ya?" Tanya murid laki-laki itu pada Sehun.

Sehun melihat penampilan murid laki-laki itu, rambutnya yang dibiarkan berantakkan bajunya yang tidak dimasukkan jas sekolah yang disampirkan seenakbya di pundaknya. Laki-laki ini sama saja dengan Sehun rupanya, sama-sama membolos.

" Ya dan kau juga pastinya " Jawab Sehun datar

" Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu agar mencari ruangan lain untuk membolos "

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki itu. " Memangnya kau siapa? Dewan siswa?! Kau saja yang cari ruangan lain "

" Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Aku ini Park Chanyeol "

" Memang aku bertanya namamu ya? " Ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol jengkel, menyebalkan sekali gadis ini.

" Ya! Oh Sehun! "Teriak Chanyeol jengkel

" Kau tau namaku rupanya, memang sih aku ini terkenal "

" Siapa yang tidak tau gadis paling bar bar disekolah ini "

" Kau merasa dirimu paling baik? Take a mirror Yeol "

" Aku ini sunbaemu asal kau tau saja! "

" Memang aku bertanya tingkatanmu ya? "

_Ish, menyebalkan sekali gadis ini. _Pikir Chanyeol

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri membalas tatapan itu dengan pandangan tajam.

" Apa kau lihat - lihat?! " Bentak Sehun

" Keluar kau! "

" Tidak mau! Kau saja! "

" Tidak "

" Tidak "

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan menatap Sehun " Oke aku akan mengalah " Chanyeok turun dari panggung dan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Chanyeol ruangan kesenian itu menjadi gelap karena lampunya yang tiba-tiba mati, Sehun yang notabennya takut gelap segera lari menuju pintu keluar namun ketika Sehun membukanya pintu itu terkunci. _Oh shit! Park Chanyeol sialan! ._

_._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

" Ya aku ingat " Sehun menjawabnya dengan kekehan. " Kau sangat menyebalkan saat itu "

" Ya dulu kita sama-sama menjadi orang yang ditakuti di sekolah ini karena kenakalan yang kita buat dulu "

" Tidak kau lebih nakal dariku " Tukas Sehun

" Tidak kau gadis paling bar - bar disekolah " Ucap Chanyeol terkekeh

" Terserah kau Yeol ! " Ucap Sehun berpura-pura marah

" Kau ingat Kris yang pernah menumpahkan air dibajumu? Lalu kau mengikatnya di tiang " Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun sempat terpaku lalu tersenyum mengingat kejadian Sehun menghukum si Nerd karena mencari perkara padanya.

" Kau melihatnya? "

" Ya siapa yang tidak melihatnya Hun " Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Sehun mengecek ponselnya lagi menunggu Kris yang mungkin saja memberi kabar, tapi semua itu tidak ada ponsel Sehun tetap mat tidak ada notif sama sekali.

" Menunggu Kris menghubungimu Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang memang memperhatikan Sehun sedari tadi.

Pria itu memang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sehun sedari mereka berangkat tadi, melihat Sehun dengan wajah murungnya saat keluar rumah dan selalu mengecek ponselnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Chanyeol memang telah kalah dari Kris kalah dari segalanya, bahkan mendapatkan hati Sehun . Kris memang lelaki beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan segalanya .

" Hun " Panggil Chanyeol lembut , membuat Sehun menoleh dan memberikan tatapan bertanya.

" Aku mencintaimu "

Deg!.

Sehun menegang ketika Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan kalimat tadi, _Chanyeol mencintainya? Dari kapan? ._

" Aku mencintaimu dari semejak kita bertemu di ruangan ini hingga sekarang, bukan maksudku untuk merusak hubungan dengan Kris aku hanya ingin berkata jujur dan melepaskan perasaan terpendam ini.

Aku pikir perasaan ini sekedar perasaan biasa karena saat aku melihatmu pertama kali kau memang berbeda dan cantik yang ternyata pada akhirnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu hingga aku benar benar mencintaimu tapi aku hanya bisa memendam mengingat dulu kita sering bertengkar " Jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun yang masih diam terkejut.

" Chan maafkan-"

" Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau pernah mempunyai perasaan padaku juga kan? "

_' Kenapa dia bisa tau? ' _.

" Ak - aku... "Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya, mendekap tubuh Sehun erat. Sehun sama sekali tidak membalasnya karena terkejut dengan perbuatan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya, dia tidak bisa berpikir hanya terdiam tidak berusaha membalas maupun melepas ciuman Chanyeol.

Di luar sana, ada seseorang yang mengintip adegan mereka dari celah pintu ruangan musik, pria itu tersenyum miris dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

_Berengsek! ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**- My Naughty Husband - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris sedari kemarin menyewa kamar hotel untuk dirinya menginap, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menjujurkan perasaannya, sebut saja pria seperti Kris adalah pria paling bodoh yang merelakan miliknya dibawa pergi bersama pria lain.

Kris mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol membawa Sehun pergi hingga tadi saat Chanyeol akhirnya mengutarakan perasaanya, Kris pikir tidak Chanyeol tidak akan bertindak lebih tapi nyatanya Chanyeol mencium Sehun tepat di depan matanya mencium mesra bibir istrinya.

Apa Kris kini baru menyadarinya?

Merasakan penyesalan akibat perbuatannya.

Membiarkan Sehun bersama Chanyeol, melihat keduanya tertawa bersama tanpa Kris, melihat Sehun yang dicium oleh Chanyeol tanpa Sehun menolaknya.

Kris meninju dinding kamar hotelnya , dia melihat sebuah tiket penerbangan menuju Cina. Pria itu mengambil tiket penerbangan ke Cina yang memang dipesankan oleh kantor untuk dirinya.

Sebenarnya Kris baru akan pergi ke Cina hari ini, karena dia pikir Chanyeol akan mengutarakan perasaannya kemarin malam namun nyatanya Sehun dan Chanyeol malah pergi dari restoran menuju sungai Han, Kris juga sebenarnya sempat melihat Sehun yang dipeluk Chanyeol sambil menangis. Kris sendiri tidak tega melihat Sehun menangis sekaligus tidak rela melihat Sehun dipeluk oleh Chanyeol. Tadinya dia juga akan memberi kabar pada Sehun hari ini, tapi setelah melihat kejadian tadi Kris mematikan ponselnya dan tidak berniat untuk menghubungi Sehun. Kris marah tentu saja. Kris marah pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan marah pada Sehun yang tidak menolak ciuman Chanyeol tadi.

" Mungkin Sehun masih menyimpan perasaanya pada Chanyeol " Gumam Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dari Sehun, menatap wanita itu yang masih terpaku dengan tatapan kosong. " Aku terbawa suasana"

" Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu " Desis Sehun, wanita itu marah pada Chanyeol karena menciumnya seenaknya.

" Maafkan aku Hun, aku tidak sengaja " Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Sehun meminta maaf pada wanita itu yang kini menatapnya datar.

" Aku memang pernah menyukaimu tapi itu dulu Chan "

" Ya aku tau dan aku senang akan hal itu "

" Dimana Kris?! "

" Aku tidak tau Hun "

" Kau kira aku bodoh?! Dimana Kris? Chan aku mohon beritau aku "

" Sebegitu cintanya kah kau padanya ? Bagaimana jika kau tau bahwa semua ini pertemuan ini yang menyusun rencananya adalah Kris, kau akan tetap mencarinya? "

Sehun terdiam, _kris yang menyusun pertemuan ini, tapi kenapa?. _

" Dia yang memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu saat dia menjelaskan tentang pernikahannya denganmu ,kau tau saat dia babak belur? Itu karena aku, aku dan Kris adalah sahabat Hun aku pernah bercerita tentang perasaanku pada Kris dan ternyata saat itu Kris diam-diam sudah menikah denganmu karena dijodohkan kau tau rasanya merasa dikhianati? Dan aku terbawa emosi sehingga akhirnya melampiaskan semua amarahku pada Kris "

Sehun menggeram menatap Chanyeol yang menjelaskan semuanya, apalagi ternyata chanyeolah yang membuat Kris babar belur, sahabat macam apa dia?!.

Bukkk!

Sehun meninju wajah Sehun hingga meninggalkan bekas, tidak ingatkah jika Sehun ahli bela diri dari dulu?.

" Kau berengsek Park Chanyeol, ku kira kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Kris sudah baik mau menjelaskan apalagi mau mempertemukanmu denganku! "

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Sehun dengan wajah memerah serta matanya berkaca-kaca. Pria itu merasa bersalah, merasa egois karena begitu saja menerima tawaran Kris untuk dipertemukan dengan Sehun, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kris.

" Maafkan aku Hun, aku bertanggung jawab setelah membuat Kris babak belur waktu itu, aku memang egois saat ini karena terlalu senang akan bertemu denganmu gadis incaranku sedari dulu aku mencoba melupakanmu tapi tidak bisa "

" Aku mohon Chan, lupakan aku temukan kebahagianmu aku sudah menikah dengan Kris kita memang sama - sama salah karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing dan pada akhirnya aku yang harus menerima perjodohan. " Sehun mengucapkan sambil terisak karena menahan amarahnya pada Chanyeol , Sehun sendiri tadinya akan membuat Chanyeol babak belur juga tapi Sehun masih bisa menekan emosinya.

" Jangan menangis Hun " Chanyeol memeluk Sehun yang terisak. " Aku mohon jangan menangis maafkan aku,maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku "

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**My Naughty Husband-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tiba di bandara Guangzhou Cina pagi ini, dia disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik menggunakan baju casual berambut coklat ikal.

" Selamat datang sayang " Ucap wanita itu memeluk Kris.

" Kau semakin wow saja Baek " Sapa Kris membalas pelukan wanita itu.

Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di bandara, bagaimana tidak? Kris adalah seorang CEO muda terkenal dan juga sukses dan sekarang terlihat sangat akrab dengan seorang wanita cantik berpeawakan mungil.

" Kau tidak mengajak istrimu? " Baekhyun nama wanita yang terlihat akrab dengan Kris itu.

Kris sempat berpikir dan mengendikkan bahunya." Aku datang kesini untuk mengurus pekerjaan Baek "

" Kau yakin? Mengurus pekerjaan sih iya, tapi menghubungiku untuk menemanimu disini akan kuadukan nanti padanya "

" Silahkan saja jika dia peduli. " Jawab Kris

" Hey... Kau kenapa sayang? Sedang bertengkar dengan istrimu ya? Kau bisa bercerita denganku "

Kris terdiam dan hanya berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah terpakir disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kris memasuki pekarangan rumah minimalis yang di dominasi dengan warna hijau tua dan muda. Rumah ini mempunyai taman yang hijau dengan beberapa bunga yang mekar dengan indah serta terdapat air mancur kecil ditengah tamannya .

" Sudah lama aku tidak kemari "

" Ya karena kau sudah mempunyai yang baru "

" Kau mau mendaftar menjadi simpananku Baek? " Goda Kris pada Baekhyun disampingnya.

" Bukannya aku sudah menjadi simpananmu ya Bos? " Jawab Baek dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

" Dasar kau " Ucap Kris sambil terkekeh.

Selama Kris di Cina dia selalu bersama Baekhyun kemanapun dia pergi, mencoba melepas kepenatan akibat mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai CEO muda dari perusahaan di Cina juga terkadang Kris mengunjungi sebuah club yang sudah lama tidak dia datangi semenjak Kris sudah menikah dengan Sehun dia meninggalkan segala hiruk pikuk kehidupan malam hari.

Tapi sekarang , Kris mengunjungi club malam lagi meminum alkohol berpesta bersama para wanita seperti masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

.

.

.

.

" Kris kau sudah mabuk! " Bentak Baekhyun melihat Kris yang sudah menghabiskan tiga botol alkohol hingga wajahnya memerah seperti sekarang.

" satu gelas lagi baek " Ucap Kris dengan suara orang yang sudah mabuk.

Baekhyun menarik paksa Kris keluar dari club malam itu dan membawa pria itu pulang ke rumahnya.

" Kau kenapa sebenarnya " Gumam Baekhyun melihat Kris yang meracau tidak jelas.

Baekhyun membawa Kris masuk ke dalam rumah menidurkan pria itu di dalam kamar milik Kris dan membuka sepatu pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Baekhyun ditarik oleh Kris dan membuat Baekhyun terjatuh menimpa tubuh Kris.

" Jangan pergi Hun! " Racau Kris memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar Kris meracau tidak jelas seperti itu segera bangun melepaskan pelukan Kris ditubuhnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel Kris dari dalam saku celana pria itu.

Wanita itu membuka kontak hape Kris dan mencari nomor seseorang yang memang harus dihubungi oleh Baekhyun untuk diberi tau keadaan Kris sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**- My Naughty Husband-**

**.**

**.**

Untuk ke tiga kalinya di pagi yang sama Sehun merasakan perutnya mual dan akhirnya muntah-muntah, Sehun sendiri belum mengeceknya ke dokter karena tubuhnya merasa sehat-sehat saja tidak terkena demam maupun mempunyai penyakit.

Sehun melihat ke arah kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya mengecek tamu bulanan yang biasanya datang, Sehun telat kali ini dia mengecek sekali lagi jadwal tamu bulanan yang seharusnya datang minggu kemarin dan nyatanya Sehun belum kedatangan tamu hingga sekarang.

ESuara ponsel berbunyi nyaring menandakan ada panggilan masuk untuknya,Sehun bergegas mencari ponselnya dan melihat sebuah telefon yang selama ini dia tunggu, Kris meneleponnya.

" Yeoboseyo "

" Apa ini Sehun? " Tanya suara seorang wanita dari seberang, Sehun terheran ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita .

" Ya aku Sehun , kau siapa? "

" Aku Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau ke Cina hari ini? Suamimu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang "

Sehun sempat terkejut mendengarnya, ada apa dengan Kris?." Baiklah aku akan memesan tiket pesawat dahulu dimana alamat Kris di Cina "

Setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang Kris di Cina Sehun segera memesan tiket penerbangan ke Cina,yang sekarang dia pikirkan adalah bertemu dengan Kris .

Bel rumah Sehun berbunyi,menyadarkan Sehun yang tadinya sedang memikirkan keadaan Kris. Sehun membukakan pintu rumahnya dan menampilkan seorang pria tinggi dengan menggunakan kaos biru dan jelana jins serta kacamata hitam.

" Ada apa Yeol? " Tanya Sehun pada pria dihadapannya kini, pria itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan tersenyum senang.

" Ayo kita ke Cina! " Ajak Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba membuat Sehun yang memang berniat ke Cina sempat terkejut. " Kau ingin bertemu Kris kan ayo kita menyusulnya ke Cina, tidak mungkin kau pergi seorang diri kan? "

" Bagaimana kau tau aku akan ke Cina?"

" Karena kau selalu menangis akhir-akhir ini hingga matamu membengkak seperti sekarang jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mengajakmu ke Cina "

" Aku bahkan belum bersiap-siap Chan "

" Aku sudah memesankan tiket untuk kita Hun dan 1 jam setengah lagi pesawatnya lepas landas " Chanyeol menarik Sehun yang masih menggunakan kaos biru dan celana pendek, untung saja Sehun sudah mandi.

.

_T_.

.

.

**- My Naughty Husband - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol tiba di Cina, Chanyeol sempat membawa Sehun ke sebuah butik baju dan membelikan Sehun sebuah baju lalu mereka menuju perusahaan Kris di Cina.

Sehun dan Chanyeol memasuki perusahaan tersebut,mencari tau ruangan CEO dan langsung ditunjukkan oleh penjaga di sana, tadinya mereka harus membuat janji dan menunggu lama untuk bertemu sang CEO, tapi karena Sehun yang mengatakan dia istri dari sang CEO akhirnya nereka berdua diantarkan ke ruangan Kris.

Petugas itu mengantarkannya hingga ke depan pintu besar ruangan Kris , Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan membuka pintu ruangan Kris perlahan.

Deg! Disana terlihat pemandangan yang langsung membuat Sehun pening dan ingin segera melarikan diri kalau saja Chanyeol tidak langsung menariknya keluar ruangan dan memeluknya.

Kris tengah beradu ciuman panas bersama seorang wanita yang tidak diketahui siapa, dan yang pasti Kris tidak sama sekali menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Kris berselingkuh dibelakangnya?

Sehun merasa pening sekaligus mual, Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun menangis dan menahan mulutnya langsung membawanya ke Sehun muntah-muntah wanita itu keluar dengan wajah sembab dan hidungnya merah saat berjalan beberapa langkah Sehun jatuh pingsan. Tentu saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan langsung membawa wanita itu ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

" Apa anda suaminya ? " Tanya seorang dokter dengan bahasa cina.

" Ah... Iya " Ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata, jujur saja Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Selamat istri anda hamil, usia kandungannya sudah berumur 6 minggu "

_Sehun hamil?! Usianya sudah 6 minggu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya selama ini. _Gumam Chanyeol merasa senang mendengar kehamilan Sehun meski itu bukan anaknya tetapi Chanyeol ikut merasa senang.

" Tapi istri anda sepertinya sedang stress dan anda harus menjaga emosinya agar tidak mengalami stress karens itu akan mempengaruhi kandungannya "

" Ah iya terimakasih " Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyalami dokter itu , membawa Sehun keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

" Aku hamil " Gumam Sehun yang masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

" Selamat Sehun kau hamil, sebentar lagi kau dan Kris akan menjadi orangtua " Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat menampilkan tawa khasnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat tadi, apa Kris masih mau mempunyai anak bersamanya?

" Sehun kau tidak boleh stress itu sangat berpengaruh pada kandunganmu nanti ingatlah jika sekarang ada janin yang bersemayam di perutmu "

" Aku ingin menggugurkannya saja "

Chanyeol langsung menoleh tidak percaya pada ucapan Sehun yang ingin menggugurkan anaknya sendiri, Sehun benar-benar .

" Sehun berpikirlah jernih, setidaknya jangan ingat kejadian tadi! Aku akan membantumu untuk menjaga anak ini Hun" Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar sangat tulus.

" Aku tidak tau Yeol, aku... Aku " Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening lagi, kejadian tadi sangat membuat Sehun terpuruk dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Ini ngetik pas lagi disekolah dengan super ngebut dan ngawur jadi maafkan jika gajelas maafkan dengan segala kekurangan dari ceritaku ini.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang meninggalkan commentnya aku sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan hahahaha jangan lupa terus tinggalkan review kalian ya :)**

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP **


	11. Chapter 10

**My Naughty Husband **

…

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

KRISHUN

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja ( . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. thank you !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan jadi silent readers oke ! tolong berikan review pada setiap cerita . aku mohon bisakan kalian kabulin ? terimakasih :))**

.

.

-Love , Taenggo -

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 10

**( KRIS SIDE )**

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan , atau Kris Wu itu namaku seorang pria berkebangsaan Cina-Kanada , dan kini tinggal di Seoul dalam usiaku yang masih sangat muda aku sudah menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan besar dan juga seorang istri .

Aku memang menikah karena perjodohan , tidak seperti kebanyakan pasangan yang dijodohkan yang biasanya keduanya sama-sama belum mengenal , atau tidak saling mencintai . Aku malah sudah mengenal calon wanitaku nantinya dan aku sudah mencintainya sebelum dia mengenalku , selama masa SMA , kalian bisa sebut aku penguntit atau semacamnya karena kemana pun , dimanapun aku selalu mengetahui tentang calon istriku itu .

Seperti kebanyakan remaja yang lain pada masanya saat itu aku sedang bersenang-senang di sebuah club malam bersama teman-temanku , aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis dengan perawakan tinggi , tubuhnya yang melekuk indah dan kulitnya yang putih mulus . Saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dapat kulihat bola matanya yang indah , aku sempat terpaku menatapnya sekaligus merasakan detakan yang tidak biasa di dadaku . Pada saat itu juga aku menetapkan diriku untuk mendapatkan gadis itu.

Dengan bantuan teman-temanku , aku bisa menemukan gadis itu ,nama lengkapnya ,siapa dia disekolahnya , kegemarannya , dia bersekolah dimana , alamat rumahnya , nomer telefonnya , anak siapa dia . Intinya informasi tentang gadis itu bisa kudapatkan karena bantuan mereka , dan beberapa dari teman-temanku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama gadis itu . Aku mulai menjalankan aksi ku menyamar sebagai seorang kutu buku di sekolah gadis itu , bahkan aku rela membayar orang-orang yang mengenalku sebelumnya untuk menutup mulutnya saat tau seorang Kris Wu pindah ke sekolah mereka .

Semasa aku remaja memang belum terlalu terkenal dan memang belum menjabat sebagai CEO aku hanyalah remaja nakal yang sangat gemar keluar malam sekedar untuk melepas penat, aku hanya terkenal di dunia malam , menongkrong di sebuah club malam bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan sexy .

Aku sengaja menyamar menjadi Nerd karena ingin mencari perhatian gadis itu , mendengar dia adalah gadis yang ditakuti disekolahnya karena sering menjahili atau membully orang-orang dari kalangan kutu buku , kelakuannya pun bar-bar ._gadis itu sangat menarik bukan._

Baru kali ini dalam hidupku sebagai Kris Wu si cassanova yang di elu-elukan oleh para gadis , banyak gadis yang memberikan tubuhnya dengan suka rela padaku , bukan berarti aku senang bermain one night stand dengan para gadis itu , aku masih punya batasan , hanya sekedar mencium tidak sampai masuk kamar . Dan sekarang aku rela menyamar sebagai Nerd dibully oleh murid-murid terkenal di sekolah , bahkan aku menyuruh teman ku untuk ikut membullyku juga , sebagai penunjang penyamaranku agar sempurna . Beberapa orang yang membullyku sebenarnya memang mengenalku jadi kalian juga bisa menebak jika ada yang membullyku itu hanyalah sebuah akting meskipun nyata dan benar tanpa aku melawan mereka atau membalas mereka sesudahnya dan beberapanya lagi memang mereka tidak mengenaliku , apalagi Chanyeol dan juga kawan-kawannya yang terkenal di sekolah selalu membully adik kelas dari kalangan kutu buku, sejujurnya mereka adalah sahabatku dan mereka yang selalu menemaniku untuk pergi ke club pada malam hari._ miris memang._Demi gadis pujaan aku harus rela mengambil resiko kan ?

.

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband – **

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

Suara keras musik menyeruak di dalam ruangan ini , bau alcohol yang sangat tercium , dan orang-orang yang asik meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik yang disajikan .

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat bar yang ada di dalam klub ini .

" Yo ! Wassup ! Kris ! Tumben kau kesini "Sapa suara bass dari laki-laki yang sangat ku adalah Park Chanyeol salah satu biang onar di sekolahku yang baru .Laki-laki ini juga selalu bertengkar dengan gadisku entah itu memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan , tempat duduk bahkan saling memaki satu sama lain .

" Hanya menghilangkan penat , sudah lama aku tidak kesini ." Ucapku seraya meminum martini yang sudah aku pesan tadi .

" Kalau saja , kau tidak menyuruhku untuk berpura – pura memb-" Aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan kentang goreng , sebelum dia meneruskan kata-katanya .

Karena , aku melihat seorang gadis sedang menari di sana , gadis yang sangat aku kenal gadis yang selalu menjadi biang onar di sekolahanku . Oh Sehun , sedang apa dia disini selain

biang onar dia juga memang suka datang ke club malam untuk meminum beberapa gelas alcohol lalu menari sebentar dan pulang .

Dia gadis yang aku incar , yang dapat ,membuatku jatuh hati dan tidak berpaling .

Aku memang sangat mengenal dirinya , dibebaskan karena orangtuanya yang sangat sibuk , mereka adalah pembisnis terkenal seperti orangtuaku juga , dan kabar baiknya orangtuaku dan orangtuanya adalah sahabat dekat dan ternyata aku akan dijodohkan dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya .Aku juga tidak tau kenapa .

" Kris kau sedang menatap siapa ? "Tanya Chanyeol eraya memakan kentang gorengku yang tadi ku sumpalkan ke dalam mulutnya .

" Oh Sehun " Jawabku singkat tetap menatap gadisku yang kini tertutupi beberapa laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya ._' Shit ! Jangan coba-coba kalian mendekati bahkan menyentuh gadisku , jerk ! '_ . Segera ku hampiri Sehun yang masih asik menari tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol .

" Singkirkan tanganmu itu , brengsek ! " Geramku pada seorang laki-laki yang mencoba ingin menyentuh bokongnya . " Siapa kau ? beraninya menggangguku " Jawab laki-laki itu mencoba meninju wajahku tetapi dengan cepat aku pelintir lengannya dan menarik Sehun pergi dari sini .

" Kau siapa ? " Tanyanya setengah sadar karena pengaruh minuman beralkohol yang dia minum . Aku tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya , terus membawanya masuk ke mobil untuk ku antarkan pulang .

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku melaksanakan pertunanganku dengan gadisku Oh Sehun, aku datang ke rumah gadisku bersama orangtuaku , aku sangat bahagia mengetahui aku yang memang sudah dijodohkan dengannya dan melakukan pertunangan sebagai kejutan untuknya . Jodoh memang tidak lari kemana .

Selama acara , aku selalu menggoda gadis itu membuat gadis itu menghujat diriku , bahkan memukulku ketika tau kalau aku adalah Yifan si Nerd di sekolahnya yang pernah menjadi bahan bullyannya .

Perseteruanku dengannya tidak hanya sampai disitu Sehun sempat terdiam tidak melawanku dan diam-diam juga dia melancarkan aksinya untuk membalasku ketika aku lengah , alhasil kami berdua membuat onar di acar pertunangan kami,hingga aku meminta pulang pada kedua orangtuaku .

Keesokan harinya , hari dimana aku merasa sial , dikerjai oleh sunbaeku karena aku tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh sunbaeku .

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk memberinya pelajaran sekarang ? " Tanya Woo Bin ketua dari geng itu .

" Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi asisten pribadi kita untuk hari ini ? " Jawab salah satu laki-laki teman Woo Bin bernama Mino .

" Sudah tidak jamannya lagi , menjadikan ' Nerd ' seperti dirinya dijadikkan pembantu , kau kebanyakan menonton sinetron " Ucap laki-laki lainnya yang bernama Daehyun .

" Kalian kira membully juga masih jaman ? Kalian semua korban drama sunbae . " Ucap seorang gadis yang sangat berani menantang para sunbaenya ini , semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu siapalagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun si ' Biang Onar '.Gadis itu memang tidak mengenal takut , sedang apa dia kemari .

" Apa yang dia lakukan , dia mau cari mati ? " Batinku melihatnya .

" Kau hoobae kurang ajar , berani menantang kami . " Ucap Daehyun menghampiri Sehun yang tetap memberikan tatapan menantang untuk mereka.

_Kalau saja aku tidak dalam penampilan seperti ini , sudah ku hajar Daehyun ._

Sehun terkekeh ." Aku hanya membela yang benar itu saja ".dia menarikku secara tiba-tiba " Aku meminjamnya , kalian akan memberinya pelajaran kan ? aku akan mewakilinya "

Aku mengikutinya saat dia menarikku secara tiba-tiba .

.

.

" Kenapa kau diam saja ? Bukannya kau itu yang lebih bisa menjadi penguasa di sini ? "Tanyanya padaku , kami berdua sedang berdiri di lorong yang sepi .

" Bukannya kau mau memberiku pelajaran Nona ? " Jawabku polos ,menatap gadisku yang mendengus kesal dan memberikan cubitan di pinggangku .

" Arrrhhh ! …. Tega sekali kau ! "Aku menatapnya sinis .

" Tadi kau minta ingin diberi pelajaran ? itu belum seberapa "

' Jika bukan di area sekolah sudahku kurung kau Sehun 'Batinku dan langsung mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga menubruk dinding dibelakangnya .

" Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang tidak Yifan kau ingin mati ya ? ! " Dengusnya mencoba mendorongku . " Minggir kau ! Yifan kalau ada yang melihat kejadian ini bukan kau saja yang akan dapat masalah aku juga ! "

" Tidak salahnya aku mencoba mendapat hukuman yang sama denganmu , benar tidak ? jadi kau punya teman "Godaku padanya , dan dibalas ekspresi malas darinya .

Aku sempat berdebat dengannya hingga gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah ancaman untuk menghukumku karena perbuatanku . Oh yang benar saja , aku akan menerimny dengan sukarela kalau begitu .

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengunjungi sebuah club malam bersama dengan teman-temanku yang lain .

" Aku ingin bicara padamu Kris Wu " Pinta Chanyeol menarikku keluar club .

" Silahkan bicara " Jawabku datar .

" Aku menyukai Oh Sehun sebelum kau bertemu dengannya aku sudah mempunyai perasaan ini hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya , aku juga tau kau menyukainya saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali di club ini hingga rela menyamar sebagai kutu buk disekolah. Aku ingin kita bersaing secara sehat itu saja , meskipun aku selalu bertengkar dengannya aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh asal kau tau . Aku harap kau mengerti Kris , aku juga tidak ingin membohongimu jika aku menaruh perasaan pada gadis yang sama-sama sahabatku incar" Ucapan Chanyeol sempat membuatku emosi , tapi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman , toh dia mau jujur dan dia mengajakku bersaing sehat ? Jika dia tau aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Sehun apa reaksinya ? Bahkan aku sudah maju lebih dari satu langkah didepannya .

" Baiklah Yeol , kita akan bersaing secara sehat mendekati gadis itu dengan cara kita sendiri "

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu bukan Sehun saja yang sering kuperhatikan tetapi Chanyeol pun ikut perhatikan , bagaimana dia mencari kesempatan untuk sekedar bertengkar dengan Sehun dengan mengeluarkan rayuannya berusaha menggoda gadis itu dan dibalas dengan jitakkan kecil dikepalanya dan berbagai macam makian , Aku sengaja belum menjelaskan tentang perjodohan ini , aku hanya melihat situasi yang tepat saja untuk menjelaskan , aku juga belum menikah dengan Sehun , dan juga aku belum mengetahui Sehun menyukai siapa .

Jadi biarkanlah sahabatku itu mendekati Sehun agar aku juga tau akhirnya mana yang dia akan pilih Aku atau Chanyeol ? sepertinya aku memang harus bersiap-siap merelakan gadis incaranku untuk sahabatku Chanyeol , karena jujur saja Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang susah sekali untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis sekalinya dia menemukan , dia susah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya . Aku melihat respon Sehun terhadap rayuan-rayuan Chanyeol berikan sempat merona terlihat jelas di wajah putihnya itu.

Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tersenyum miris , jika jodoh tidak akan lari kemana kan ?.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memang tipe orang yang mendahului kebahagian orang terdekatku termasuk sahabatku , bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol sahabatku sedari kecil , ketika aku mengetahui dirinya juga menyimpan perasaan pada gadisku sempat membuatku untuk mundur merelakan Sehun padanya meskipun kami sudah terikat dalam pertunangan .

Dan sudah pernah kubilang jodoh tidak lari kemana , hingga kami lulus aku kira Chanyeol dan Sehun akan berlanjut dalam sebuah hubungan karena semenjak Chanyeol mengganti pertengkarannya dengan acara mendekati Sehun terang-terangan dan mendapatkan respon positif dari Sehun mereka tidak juga jadian .

Malah pada akhirnya Sehun menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku , kalian juga harus mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tiba-tiba pindah ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya disana , bahkan Chanyeol memberitauku dia akan ke luar negeri saat sudah tiba disana . Saat itu acara kelulusan sekolah dimana aku akan menjelaskan tentang perjodohan dan pernikahanku bersama Sehun pada Chanyeol . Dan akhirnya semua itu kandas .

Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa dan sangat tampan . bukan maksudku menyukainya , tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya setelah acara pernikahan Kai dan juga Kyungsoo yang notabennya sahabat Sehun semasa SMA ,aku menadapatkan nomer ponsel Chanyeol dan segera menghubungi sahabatku mengajaknya bertemu untuk menjelaskan semuanya padanya .

Aku tau akan berakhir seperti apa ketika aku menjelaskan semuanya sedetail mungkin pada Chanyeol saat itu yang mengetahui lebih dulu pernikahanku dengan Sehun saat dirinya menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo .Untunglah Chanyeol adalah pria pemaaf dari dulu , dia sempat melampiaskan amarahnya padaku tapi pada akhirnya dia mau memaafkanku .

Bodohnya aku saat itu , malah menawarkan Chanyeol untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sehun yang diterima dengan sangat antusias , sempat membuat dadaku nyeri , tapi ya inilah aku dengan sifatku yang terkadang bodoh mau merelakan istriku yang sangat ku cintai bertemu dengan seorang pria yang masih menaruh perasaan padanya, apa boleh buat ? saat dari acara pesta pernikahan itu Sehun malah menyatakan bahwa dia merindukan Chanyeol , terkadang aku menyimpulkan segalanya sendiri dan pernyataan Sehun akanku kabulkan dengan menyusun acara pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol menyelesaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing .

Aku berharap sih , tidak berakhir dengan Sehun yang menceraikan aku , yang benar saja ?! Kami telah melakukan hubungan suami-istri dan sebelum Chanyeol datang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang membuat istriku rindu padanya hubungan kami yang tadinya seperti tom and jerry makin kesini menjadi akur .yang aku yakini Sehun sudah mencintaiku , benar kan ?.

Sebelum aku merelakan Chanyeol menemui Sehun untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini terpendam , aku mengajak Sehun pergi berlibur membuat sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan dengan Sehun dan sempat aku memohon agar Sehun cepat mengandung anakku, jadi nanti setelah Chanyeol jujur padanya dan Sehun yang jujur pada Chanyeol , mereka tidak akan berlanjut karena Sehun yang mengingat kenangannya bersamaku , semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku membuat janji makan malam dengan Sehun , sebenarnya ini rencanaku untuk mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol .

Aku menghubunginya untuk datang pada pukul tujuh tepat dengan berdandan cantik dan datang ke restoran untuk makan malam denganku , dan dengan sengaja aku meenghubungi Chanyeol juga membeeritau rencanaku padanya .

Pukul tujuh tepat aku datang dan memesan dua buah meja yang saling berjauhan , yang satu untuk Sehun dan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya untukku memantau mereka ._Aku tetap menjadi penguntit handal._

Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena mengingkari janji , dan benar saja aku melihat gadis itu menahan air matanya wajahnya yang berubah lesu ketika Chanyeol memberitaukan sesuatu tentangku .Aku terus memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dan akhirnya mereka malah keluar dari restoran .

Ketika aku akan mengikuti mereka pergi , ponselku bordering panggilan masung dari sekretarisku yang kuyakini menyangkut dengan pertemuan pentingku di Cina .

" Yeoboseyo , Tuan Wu kau harus segera menuju Cina untuk menghadiri pertemuan "

" Pesankan tiket untukku besok "

" Baiklah , dan berkas-berkas yang anda butuhkan sudah kusiapkan semua."

" Bagaimana dengan perusahaanku di Cina ?"

" Baik-baik saja , hanya saja ada masalah dibagian keungannya dan anda mungkin harus mengeceknya "

" Ah … baiklah terimakasih " Ucapku lalu memutus hubungan telefon itu , bergegas keluar restoran mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Sehun , namun nihil.

Akhirnya aku menelefon orang suruhanku untuk mencari mereka berdua , karena mengingat aku harus kembali ke kantor menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang deadline .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini , aku mendapatkan sebuah email yang menampilkan foto Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai Han ,Chanyeol yang memeluk Sehun , Wajah Sehun yang sembab , dan satu lagi email yang memberitauku untuk datang ke sekolah SMA ku dulu karena hari ini Sehun dan Chanyeol datang berkunjung kesana .

Menagap aku tidak menghubungi Sehun ? Karena ponselku emang mati , dan aku yang terlalu sibuk sekedar untuk mencharge ponsel .Aku bergegas menuju SOPA menjadi stalker Sehun dan Chanyeol , tentu saja aku penasaran ku kira kemarin malam Chanyeol sudah menyatakan .

.

.

.

Aku telah tiba di gedung sekolahku dulu dan mencari ruang kesenian dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun berada, aku membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu dan mengintip dari luar . Benar saja mereka ada di dalam tengah terlibat dalam perbincangan yang terdengar olehku , mengingat ruangan ini jika ada orang mengobrol akan menggema .

" Kau masih mengingat ruangan ini Hun? " Tanya Chanyeol

" Ya aku ingat "Jawab Sehun dengan kekehannya yang aku rindukan. " Kau sangat menyebalkan saat itu "

" Ya dulu kita sama-sama menjadi orang yang ditakuti di sekolah ini karena kenakalan yang kita buat dulu "

" Tidak kau lebih nakal dariku " Tukas Sehun .

" Tidak kau gadis paling bar - bar disekolah " Ucap Chanyeol terkekeh

" Terserah kau Yeol ! " Ucap Sehun berpura-pura marah .

" Kau ingat Kris yang pernah menumpahkan air dibajumu? Lalu kau mengikatnya di tiang "

_Apa-apaan dia membicarakanku ._

" Kau melihatnya? "

" Ya siapa yang tidak melihatnya Hun " Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

" Menunggu Kris menghubungimu Hun?"

_Sehun menungguku menghubunginya ?._Seketika mengalir perasaan bahagia , aku tersenyum mendengarnya .

" Hun " Panggil Chanyeol lembut , membuat Sehun menoleh dan memberikan tatapan bertanya.

" Aku mencintaimu "

Aku juga mendengarnya , seketika ada rasa nyeri di dadaku saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini mendekati Sehun , ingin sekali aku berlari menjadi penengah di antara mereka . Tapi otak dan tubuhku tidak sinkron , aku malah berdiri tetap mengintip mereka dari luar .

" Aku mencintaimu dari semejak kita bertemu di ruangan ini hingga sekarang, bukan maksudku untuk merusak hubungan dengan Kris aku hanya ingin berkata jujur dan melepaskan perasaan terpendam ini.

Aku pikir perasaan ini sekedar perasaan biasa karena saat aku melihatmu pertama kali kau memang berbeda dan cantik yang ternyata pada akhirnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu hingga aku benar benar mencintaimu tapi aku hanya bisa memendam mengingat dulu kita sering bertengkar " Jelasnya

" Chan maafkan-"

" Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau pernah mempunyai perasaan padaku juga kan? "

" Ak - aku... "

_Argghhh ! berengsek ! ._Aku melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba ditarik dan dicium oleh pria itu bahkan Sehun hanya diam mematung saat Chanyeol memberikannya lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibirnya , aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi .

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan yang sudah kusewa semenjak malam berniat untuk pergi ke Cina tanpa memberitau siapapun , hanya menghubungi sepupuku disana untuk menemaniku selama di Cina .

_._

_._

_._

_._

**- My Naughty Husband - **

**.**

Pagi ini aku tiba di bandara Guangzhou Cina , mencari keberadaan wanita yang sangat aku rindukan .

" Selamat datang sayang " Sapa wanita yang aku rindukan dan memelukku .

" Kau semakin wow saja Baek "

" Kau tidak mengajak istrimu? " Baekhyun bertanya padaku .

Aku sempat berpikir sejenak mengingat kembali kejadian di ruang kesenian,membuat emosiku naik." Aku datang kesini untuk mengurus pekerjaan Baek " . jawabku datar

" Kau yakin? Mengurus pekerjaan sih iya, tapi menghubungiku untuk menemanimu disini akan kuadukan nanti padanya "Ancamnya yang tidak berarti apa-apa padaku.

" Silahkan saja jika dia peduli. " Jawabku datar.

" Hey... Kau kenapa sayang? Sedang bertengkar dengan istrimu ya? Kau bisa bercerita denganku "

Aku diam dan tidak berniat menanggapinya , lebih baik ke mobil sajaa untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku dan Baekhyun mengunjungi sebuah club malam , sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah ke club malam lagi . Lagipula aku berada di Cina siapa yang akan tau jika aku kembali mengunjungi club dan memarahiku . Sehun ? Dia kan sedang bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol.

" Kris kau sudah mabuk! " Bentak Baekhyun padaku

" satu gelas lagi baek ".

Aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun , dan membawaku pulang ke rumah .

.

.

.

" Kau kenapa sebenarnya " Gumam Baekhyun yang masih terdengar olehku .Dia menyeretku hingga terbaring di atas kasur , membukakan sepatu untukku dan menyelimutiku , kepalaku terasa sangat pening karena memikirkan kejadian di ruangan kesenian itu , dan merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat hingga akhirnya aku terlelap .

.

.

.

.

-**My Naughty Husband-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini , aku mengunjungi perusahaan datang dengan kacau , malah saat aku bersiap-sip untuk berangkat ketika Baekhyun melihatku wanita itu menceramahiku habis-habisan akibat melihat wajahku yang katanya kacau .Aku sunggu tidak peduli .

Aku memasuki ruangan kerjaku , duduk di kursi CEO dan mulai berkutat dengan berbagai macam laporan . Suara ketukkan pintu menyadarkanku , melihat siapa yang datang .

Aku menyuruhnya masuk , dan seorang wanita dengan tubuh sintal memakai pakaian minim yang mencetak jelas tubuhnya membuatku ' turn on ' , apa aku masih dalam efek alcohol tadi malam ?.

" Tuan Wu , aku ingin anda menanda tangani laporan ini " Pintanya sambil memberikan sebuah map berwarna merah dengan tubuhnya yang menungging didepan mejaku menyodorkan map itu .

Aku saja bisa melihat dadanya itu , Oh shit ! Ingat Sehun , Kris.

Aku merasa panas .

Tanpa kusadari , dengan seenaknya tubuhku ini menyuruhku untuk menarik wanita itu dan melumat bibirnya , aku kira akan mendapatkan tamparan atau dia akan memberontak tapi nyatanya wanita ini membalas segala perlakuanku padanya .

Beberapa menit kami melakukan ciuman panas , hingga aku mendengar suara pintu ruanganku terbuka , aku tidak tau siapa yang datang yang pasti pintu itu tertutup lagi ._Mungkin saja dia karyawan , masa bodoh._

Setelah suara pintu tertutup telefonku di atas meja berbunyi , dan mau tidak mau aku menghentikkan ciumanku dengan wanita yang tidak aku tau sama sekali , aku menngangkat telefon itu .

" Tuan Wu ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu "

" Katakan aku sibuk "

" Maaf tuan yang ingin bertemu denganmu sudah diantarkan ke ruanganmu tadi oleh petugas "

" Kenapa kau tidak menahannya !" Aku meninggikan suaraku .

" Ada dua orang yang ingin bertemu dengamu yang satu seorang pria dan satu lagi seorang wanita , dan wanita itu bilang bahwa dirinya adalah Wu Sehun istri anda Tuan "

Deg !.

" Terimakasih " Aku menegang ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun ada Cina bahkan sempat datang ke sini , apa yang tadi itu Sehun ? Kini Kris merasa sangat bodoh , ketika mengetahui Sehun datang ke Cina untuk bertemu dengannya . Tapi siapa pria yang dibawa bersamanya ? Chanyeol ?.

Aku meninju meja kerjaku , melupakan seorang wanita yang masih duduk menatapku dengan tatapaan menggoda . Moodku sudah rusak , malah memang sudah rusak dari kemarin . Aku menghela nafas dan menatap dingin kea rah gadis itu .

" Kau dipecat , dan silahkan keluar dari ruanganku "

" Tap- tap- tapi …"

" Tadi malam aku baru saja mabuk , dan kejadian tadi aku tidak menyadarinya karena mungkin masih dalam pengaruh alcohol yang semalam aku minum , anggap aku kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi "

" Kenapa aku harus dipecat "

" Karena kau memakai pakaian yang tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai karyawan perusahaan ini " Jawabku menakankan setiap kalimat yang kuutarakan padanya dengantatapan tajam , membuat wanita itu akhirnya keluar menahan tangisannya .

_Berengsek kau Kris ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ceritanya ini adalah Kris side , jadi diceritainnya dari sudut pandang Kris , aku sengaja bikin lebih banyak narasi untuk mempersingkatnya , aku harap kalian mengerti maaf kalau masih ada typo karena jujur aja aku mengetik cerita ini pada malam hari dan hingga larut jadi pasti kadang ada terselip sesuatu yang ganyambung atau ketypoan atau kekurangan yang lainnya aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya . Maafkan aku pemirsa :**** .**

**Bukannya aku gamau mencek lagi , tapi karena tidak ada waktu yang memungkinkan untuk ku membenarkan, tapi aku berusaha buat membagi waktu demi mengupdate next chapternya hehe, bulan ini bulan-bulannya aku sangat sibuk di sekolah sekali lagi maafkan aku .**

**Sekedar info Chanyeol dan Kris sahabat dari kecil sekian dan terimakasih :( , tapi Chanyeol meskipun pemaaf dia kadang egois apalagi nyangkut hal tentang Sehun. Gitu. Dan Kris yang hobbynya ngalah terus ampe istrinya aja dia relain tapi bukan maksud Kris jadi nantinya rela dicerein juga, engga diia niatnya mau menuntaskan perasaan terpendam antara dua sejoli. Udah gitu doang. **

**Terimakasih yang sudah mereview cerita ini , saranghae untuk kalian para reader , tetap tinggalkan commentnya ya ! Aku sangat sangat butuh review dari kalian. Loveyou!. Maafkan cerita ini semakin absurd, intinya aku dalam masa memperbaiki terus cerita ini dan kedepannya. **

**.**

**.**

**Love , taeng –**

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP :***


	12. Chapter 11

**My Naughty Husband **

…

Yaoi - GS (For Uke )

.

KRISHUN

.

Rated T or M

**.**

**Kalo ga suka dengan pairingnya , yaoi - gs silahkan klik tanda kembali / jangan dibaca / exit saja ( . This story all of mine , I hate plagiarism and silent readers , If you don't like this story don't have to read it , if you like with this story don't forget to leave a comment **

**. thank you !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan jadi silent readers oke ! tolong berikan review pada setiap cerita . aku mohon bisakan kalian kabulin ? terimakasih :))**

.

.

-Love , Taenggo -

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Menikah di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pasangan ini . Ketika si biang onar yang hobby membully menikah dengan korban bullyannya karena sebuah insiden dan akhirnya dapat merubah kehidupan si biang onar , banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap di kehidupan nyata korban bullyannya ini, menyimpan sejuta pesona , yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya . termasuk seorang Oh Sehun . _

_._

_._

" _Ya , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Tuan Wu . " - Oh Sehun _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 11

.

.

.

" Aku hamil " Gumam Sehun yang masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

" Selamat Sehun kau hamil, sebentar lagi kau dan Kris akan menjadi orangtua " Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat menampilkan tawa khasnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat tadi, apa Kris masih mau mempunyai anak bersamanya?

" Sehun kau tidak boleh stress itu sangat berpengaruh pada kandunganmu nanti ingatlah jika sekarang ada janin yang bersemayam di perutmu "

" Aku ingin menggugurkannya saja "

Chanyeol langsung menoleh tidak percaya pada ucapan Sehun yang ingin menggugurkan anaknya sendiri, Sehun benar-benar .

" Sehun berpikirlah jernih, setidaknya jangan ingat kejadian tadi! Aku akan membantumu untuk menjaga anak ini Hun" Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar sangat tulus.

" Aku tidak tau Yeol, aku... Aku " Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening lagi, kejadian tadi sangat membuat Sehun terpuruk dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Seun tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya, langsung menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tidak terjatuh dan langsung membawanya pulang agar beristirahat .

" Sehun , jangan seperti ini bertahanlah aku akan menemanimu " Gumam Chanyeol ketika membawa Sehun menuju mobil milliknya .

_Kris kau berengsek ._Geram pria itu .

.

.

.

Disebuah club malam , dengan suara musik yang menyeruak banyak orang yang datang ke club malam ini untuk melepaskan penat mereka , bersenang-senang , atau apapun untuk melupakan segala beban dalam pikiran .

Baekhyun menatap pria yang dia sayangi , kini tengah asik meminum segelas alkohol dengan keadaan masih menggunakan setelan kantor , rambut berantakkan , wajah yang sangat terlihat kacau ._ Masih tetap bodoh._

" Berhentilah meminum itu Kris , ayo kita pulang " Ajak Baekhyun menahan gelas yang tadinya akan Kris minum.

" Kau pulang duluan saja " Jawabnya datar.

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya pelan . " Kau tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah jika hanya seperti ini , kau itu bodoh atau apa ?! " .Baekhyun sedikit menekankan kata bodoh pada Kris .

Kris hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. " Sudah ku katakan padamu jika ingin pulang duluan saja ".

" Aku ingin pulang bersamamu " Jawab Baekhyun menatap Kris , wanita itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Kris . Kris sangat jarang terkena stress , karena setau Baekhyun Kris adalah orang yang sangat kalem dan tidak akan terlalu memikirkan masalah jika memang menurut Kris masalah itu dapat dia selesaikan atau kecil .

Tapi , lihatlah sekarang bahkan Kris selalu pulang malam dengan keadaan kacau balau , bekerja dengan penampilan wajah yang sangat lesu , bagaimana Kris bisa bekerja dalam keadaan seperti itu , yang Baekhyun khawatirkan pekerjaan Kris akan dilanda kebangkrutan jika CEOnya bekerja dalam keadaan kacau balau .

" PULANG ! " Bentak Kris pada Baekhyun , wanita itu sempat terkejut melihat Kris membentaknya , tetapi bentakkan Kris rupanya tidak mempan pada wanita itu . Buktinya Baekhyun malah tersenyum dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang tetap menemani Kris .

" Perlu kuulangi Kris ? "

" PULANG BAEKHYUN ! "

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri Kris , menarik gelas minumannya dan menarik tangan Kris dengan kasar dalam keadaan Kris yang mabuk tentu saja wanita itu mudah untuk membawa Kris , jika pria itu meronta Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya agar Kris terdiam ._Baekhyun memang jago dalam hal bela diri ._

" Kau itu dasar pria bodoh " Ucap Baekhyun yang kini menarik Kris memaksa masuk tubuH Kris ke dalam mobil milik Kris ._Kehidupan Kris memang dikelilingi wanita-wanita perkasa bukan ? pertama Sehun lalu sekarang Baekhyun ._

" Besok pagi kau berutang cerita padaku Wu Yi Fan "

.

.

.

.

" Hun minum susunya dulu " Teriak Chanyeol dari arah dapur .

Chanyeol sengaja menyewa sebuah apartemen dengan dua buah kamar di dalamnya , karena pria itu menghormati Sehun yang sudah menikah dan tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk tidur dalam satu ranjang dengan Sehun .

Sehun yang mendengar panggilan Chanyeol menghampiri pria itu , dan melihat secangkir susu yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh Chanyeol untuknya ,Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman dari wajahnya menyuruh wanita itu untuk meminum susu yang sudah dibuatkannya ._Harusnya Kris yang seperti ini padanya ._

Mengingat Kris membuat Sehun kembali murung pagi ini , ingatan kejadian di ruangan Kris kembali melanda pikiran Sehun ." Terimakasih yeol , kau tidak perlu repot-repot padahal " Jawab Sehun langsung mengambil gelas susunya .

" Aku hanya ingin menolongmu Hun , bagaimana nanti nasib anakmu jika eommanya sedang dilanda stress akhir-akhir ini "

" Gugurkan saja " Jawab Sehun setelah meminum habis susunya . Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Sehun dengan entengnya merasa geram , _semudah itukah ?!._

" Aku mohon Oh Sehun ! harusnya kau mempertahankan bayimu "

" Aku memang tidak cocok sebagai seorang eomma Yeol " Jawab Sehun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan .

.

.

.

" Sehun kau ingin makan apa sekarang ? " Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah di balkon apartemen.

" Aku tidak lapar "

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ,menatap Sehun yang tetap asik dengan dunianya . bagaimana bisa wanita itu tidak lapar ?! apa dia memang tidak menginginkan anak itu ?!.

" Hun , berapa kali harusku ingatkan ?! "

" Aku kan tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengingatkanku jika aku tengah mengandung "

" Kau gila "

" Memang , berminat mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa Yeol ?"

Oh , apa-apaan wanita itu , menawarkan dirinya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa , ada apa dengan otak Sehun .Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun , membiarkan wanita itu tetap membaca majalahnya .

Bukannya Sehun tidak menghargai perlakuan Chanyeol padanya wanita itu sebenarnya merasa lapar dan ingin memakan masakan cina karena keinginan anaknya ,tetapi wanita itu menahan rasa laparnya berpura-pura tidak peduli jika anaknya menginginkan masakan Cina , yang Sehun inginkan adalah Kris , dia hanya ingin menyuruh Kris memenuhi keeperluannya selama mengandung.

Memang Sehun tidak serius untuk menggugurkan kandungannya , apakah Sehun senang ?tentu saja dia sangat senang mengetahui dirinya akan menjadi seorang eomma ,tetapi dalam kondisinyaa yang seperti ini Sehun merasa sangat terpukul apalagi harusnya Kris yang sekarang berada disisinya , siap siaga jika dirinya membutuhkan sesuatu .

Sehun menangis dalam diam , air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia keluarkan, sudah tiga hari menangisi Kris tanpa henti bahkan beberapa kali pingsan hingga Chanyeol selalu marah dan menasehati wanita itu , selalu mengingatkan untuk meminum vitaminnya , dan membawakan makanan untuk memenuhi gizinya .

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka , menampakkan seorang pria dengan membawa dua buah tiga buah kantong plastik berisi makanan ." Sehunnie "Panggil Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Sehun .

Chanyeol sengaja mengalah meninggalkan Sehun membaca majalah di apartemen sedangkan pria itu membeli beberapa makanan untuk mereka makan .Chanyeol membuka salah satu kantong plastik yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan dua kotak makanan masakan cina , karena memang mereka sedang berada di Cina sekarang .

" Sehunnie! " Panggil Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya .

_Kemana Sehun ?._Tanyanya dalam hati .

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun tetapi tidak adaa tanda-tanda keberadaan wanita itu .apa Sehun keluar ? bagaimana jika wanita itu tersesat , Sehun tidak tau jalanan di sini . Seketika Chanyeol langsung bergegas untuk mencari Sehun .

.

.

-**My Naughty Husband-**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan tanpa arah , ini Cina , bukan Korea tentu saja wanita itu tidak tau daerah ataupun jalan di sini . Ingin menanyakan ? bahkan Sehun tidak bisa berbahasa Cina , wanita itu merasa menyesal ketika mengingat Kris dulu pernah menyuruh Sehun untuk belajar bahasa Cina dengannya ._Harusnya Sehun menuruti Kris ._

Wanita itu terus berjalan , melihat-lihat pertokoan yang berdiri di setiap jalan hingga dia menemukan sebuah restoran Cina , membuat Sehun yang tengah kelaparan makin tergiur untuk masuk ke dalam restoran itu . Sehun berjalan memfokuskan matanya padaa sebuah restoran yang berada di ujung jalan , hingga tidak melihat seorang wanita yang sedang asik melihat isi tasnya dan akhirnya bertabrakan hingga tas wanita itu terjatuh dan isinya berceceran.

Sehun sendiri langsung membungkukkan badanya berusaha meminta maaf dengan bahasa Korea , masa bodoh jika sekarang dia di Cina yang terpenting dirinya meminta maaf pada wanita yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak , dan membantu membereskan isi tas wanita itu yang berceceran di jalan .

" Jwesonghamnida " Ucap Sehun sekian kalinya .

Wanita yang baru saja ditabrak Sehun , menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan ." Kau orang Korea ? " Tanyanya .

Sehun yang melihat wanita yang ditabraknnya itu bertanya padanya menggunakan bahasa Korea sempat terkejut . " Ah iya , Kau bisa bahasa Korea ? " .

" Kenalkan aku Wu Baekhyun , kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun , tentu saj aku bisa sebenarnya aku sempat tinggal di Korea semasa kecil , Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya apa kau Oh Sehun ? " Tanya Baekhyun menatap wanita yang sangat ia kenal dihadapannya kini . Baekhyun pernah melihat Sehun dari galeri ponsel Kris yang menyimpan banyak foto Sehun , dan Kris .

" Ya aku Sehun , apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? " Tentu saja Sehun terkejut wanita ini , bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namanya seingat Sehun dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu wanita ini .

" Kau lupa siapa yang meneleponmu untuk berangkat ke Cina ?"

Ah ! tentu saja Sehun langsung mengingat jadi ini Baekhyun , yang menyuruhnya menemui Kris yang katanya dalam keadaan tidak baik dan nyatanya Kris malah asik bercumbu dengan seorang wanita di kantornya .Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum miris mengingat itu .

" Aku ingat . " Jawab Sehun berubah datar .

" Kau sudah menemui Kris ? " Tanya Baekhyun .

Sehun sempat terdiam memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkannya , apalagi sekarang di pikirannya berkelit untuk menyuruhnya pergi ke restoran masakan Cina ." Bisakah kita membicarakannya di restoran sana ?" Pinta Sehun menunjuk sebuah restoran yang tadinya dia ingin kunjungi .

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah restoran yang ditunjukkan Sehun . " Ah …baiklah kebetulan aku lapar ".

Mereka akhirnya menuju restoran Cina dan berbincang mengenai pertemuan Sehun dengan Kris . Sehun sebenarnya menjawab belum menemui Kris hingga sekarang , dan dijawab dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yng nampak kecewa . dan Baekhyun akhirnya menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kris dan segala kegiatan Kris selama di Cina .

Pria itu sering pergi ke club malam , pulang dalam keadaan kacau dan pergi kerja paginya . Bahkan kemarin Kris tidak pulang ke rumah dan ditemukan oleh Baekhyun tertidur di teras rumah dengan baju lusuh , wajah pucat . intinya Kris sangat kacau .

" Kau tidak melebih-lebihkan cerita ini kan ? " Tanya Sehun sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun jelaskan , kalian tau apa alasannya .

" Tentu saja ini kenyataannya Oh Sehun ! oh maafkan aku …maksudku Wu Sehun "

Sehun mentap ke dalam manik mata Baekhyun , tidak tersirat kebohongan di dalamnya . Kini Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya ._benarkah Kris sangat kacau ? tapi kenapa ?._

" Dimana Kris sekarang ?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga kini Chaanyeol tidak menemukan Sehun , dimana wanita itu ? Apa Sehun baik-baik saja ?bagaimana jika Sehun pingsan dijalan ? Apa Sehun sudah makan ?.Banyak pertanyaan yang berkelit dalam otak Chanyeol hingga kini .

" Kau dimana Sehun " Gumam Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir .

.

**Drrrttt…..drrrtt…ddrrrrtt…..**

**.**

Chanyeol melihat ponselny bergetar , ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang ,pria itu menepikan mobilnya untuk menghindar dari hal yang tidak diinginkan jika dia mengangkat panggilan itu dalam keadaan menyetir .

" Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku ?! " Bentak Chanyeol tanpa ucapan pembuka sekalipun .

" Calm dude,kau ini kenapa ? aku sibuk bekerja ." Jawab suara seorang pria dengan tenangnya dari seberang telefon .

" Kau sibuk mengurus pekerjaan atau berselingkuh ?! Dimana kau sekarang ?! "

" Berselingkuh ? bahkan harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu sekarang , sudah berselingkuh secara terang-terangan dengan Sehunku ?."

Chanyeol menahan amarahnya sekarang , bahkan pria itu yang membiarkan Chanyeol untuk bertemu Sehun . " Kau bahkan yang mengizinkanku Kris , kau pikir aku berselingkuh dengan istrimu ? sama sekali tidak . Sehun mencarimu dia menyusulmu ke Cina apa kau tidak mengetahuinya ?! Kemana insting stalkermu untuk mencari tau Sehun setelah membiarkan aku menemuinya ! "

Hening , Chanyeol tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari lawan bicaranya untuk beberapa saat.

" Aku tetap menjadi stalker , hingga aku melihat sahabatku dengan istriku berciuman di ruang kesenian ." Jawaban dengan nada datar tetapi mampu membuat Chanyeol terdiam ._Kris melihatnya , shit._

" Lebih baik katakan , dimana kau berada ! "

" Aku ada di kantorku , jika kau ingin datang Yeol ."

Chanyeol langsung mengakhiri telefonnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya kencang menuju perusahaan Kris .

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada di ruangan CEO perusahaan yang luas dan banyak jendela yang sebagai dinding ruangan ini .

Chanyeol menatap pria yang tengah duduk dengan santainya di sebuah sofa seolah menunggu kedatangannya .

" Welcome Chanyeol " Sapa pria itu dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang tampak kacau , karena adanya kantung mata yang mengitari matanya kini .

" Kau kacau sekali Kris ." Jawab Chanyeol , menatap penampilan Kris meskipun pria itu menggunakan pakaian raapih tetapi wajahnya terlihat kacau seperti orang yang tidak tidur berhari-hari dan terpengaruh alkohol . " Kau mabuk semalaman Kris ? "

Kris pria yang tampak kacau itu hanya tersenyum miring menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dan terkejut melihatnya . " Duduklah dulu "

Chanyeol menurutinya dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kris .

" Bagaimana kabarmu ? "Tanya Kris tenang , bahkan pria ini tidak menampakkan wajah kesal saat melihat Chanyeol yang notabennya telah mencium istrinya bahkan tinggal bersama istrinya kini di Cina ._Ingat ? Kris seorang stalker , dia memang tau Chanyeol dan Sehun tinggal di apartemen yang berisi dua kamar tetapi mereka tetap tinggal satu apartemen kan ._

" Aku baik-baik saja , tidak usah berbasa-basi Kris . Katakan kenapa kau terlihat kacau begini "

" Aku tidak apa-apa ." Jawab Kris singkat , dan sebuah senyuman darinya .

" Bagaimana bisa kau jawab tidak apa-apa tapi penampilanmu mengatakan tidak ! " Chanyeol sedikit membentak Kris , pria ini sangat aneh .

" Apa Sehun membalas perasaanmu ? Jika iya , aku ucapkan selamat . Kau boleh bersamanya " Ucap Kris masih dengan nada tenang dan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya._Ada apa dengan pria ini , sebenarnya ._

" Kau pikir aku akan mengambil Sehun , jika wanita itu membalas perasaanku ?Aku pun sadar diri Wu ! "

" Jika kau sadar diri kenapa kau dengan seenaknya mencium bibir istriku , kau tau ? aku tidak suka akan hal itu . " Kini Kris merubah ekspresinya yang menatap Chanyeol datar dari wajah dinginnya .

" Aku memang salah hari … aku terlalu mencintai wanita itu hingga aku lupa bahwa Sehun telah menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri .Kau boleh sebut aku berengsek , tapi setelah itu aku mendapatkan tinjuan dari istri cantikmu itu, dia memang jujur pernah mempunyai perasaan padaku tapi itu dulu . " Tutur Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjelaskan kejadian semasa di ruang kesenian,mencoba meyakinkan Kris yang kini tengah menilai ucapannya .

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya . " Maafkan aku sungguh aku terbawa suasana , tapi sekarang Sehun mencintaimu dia rela menyusulmu ke Cina setelah menerima telefon dari seorang wanita entah siapa yang memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik ."

Kris tidak bergeming sedikit pun tetap menatap Chanyeol yang bicara padanya menilai setiap ucapan yang Chanyeol ucapkan .Kris merasa bersalah , tentu Kris tidak terbawa emosi saat itu dan melihat kejadian Sehun yang meninju Chanyeol dan tentunya dengan makian , Kris sangat tau kelakuan Sehun yang satu itu . Ini semua kesalah pahaman , dan Kris kini menyadarinya .

Pria itu terus menyimak penjelasan Chanyeol hingga berakhir dengan berita yang mengejutkan Kris untuk beberapa saat. " Sehun hamil usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 6 minggu , dan berita buruknya Sehun dalam keadaan stress belakang ini , karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika dia mengunjungimu ke kantor dan melihatmu bercumbu dengan wanita lain , dasar kau berengsek ."

Sehunnya hamil ?.Oh tentu saja Kris senang mendengarnya dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan wanita itu dan melihat keadaannya yang tengah mengandung anaknya , sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi orangtua bersama Sehun .

" Kita sama-sama berengsek kalau begitu " Ucap Kris menatap Chanyeol ."Kau berengsek karena seenaknya mencumbu istri orang , dan aku juga berengsek karena membuat istrinya stress dan tidak mengetahui dirinya hamil ."

" Tadinya aku ingin sekali meninjumu Kris , tapi mengingat aku juga salah, sepertinya kau yang seharusnya meninjuku duluan ya ? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman miring .

Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol , memang seharusnya dirinya yang meninju Chanyeol bahkan membentaknya , tapi jika begitu malah akan memperbesar masalah kan ?.

" Apa aku boleh meninjumu Kris karena mencumbu wanita lain didepan mata istrimu sendiri yang tengah hamil ? "

" Ya tapi sehabis itu bagian aku yang meninjumu hingga UGD karena berani mencumbu istri orang dan tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen "

" Sialan kau ! dasar stalker ."

Mereka terdiam ketika mendengar sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka dan menampakkan dua wanita cantik dengan aura yang berbeda .Sehun dan Baekhyun .

Kris terpaku melihat wanita yang sangat ingin ia temui , bahkan hingga membuat dirinya kacau seperti ini dan yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya .

" Kris " Panggil lembut Sehun, matanya terlihat bengkak seperti seseorang yang habis menangis beberapa hari._Sehunnya memang selalu menangis ._

Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan kedua wanita itu juga, sempat terkejut .dan bernapas lega ,untunglah jika Sehun baik-baik saja , sempat bertanya bagaimana wanita itu bisa sampai kesini apa karena wanita yang disampingnya , tapi siapa wanita dengan tubuh mungil dan eyeliner tebal yang menghiasi mata sipitnya rambut ikalnya yang dibiarkan terurai , manis dan cantik . itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol ketika menatap secara detail penampilan wanita yang datang bersama Sehun .

" Bagaimana kau bisa datang " Tanya Chanyeol menatap heran kearah Sehun.

" Aku yang mengantarkannya " Jawab wanita yang disampingnya , dan Chanyeol hanya mengganguk menanggapinya .

" Kau tidak ingin memeluk atau mencium istrimu Kris ? daripada kau hanya menatap Sehun dengan wajah kacaumu itu . " Ucap Baekhyun .

Kris hanya menatap sendu ke arah Sehun , mereka sama-sama kacau sepertinya.

" Selesaikan urusan kalian , aku akan keluar " Ucap Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari sofanya dan keluar ruangan .

" Aku juga akan keluar " Ucap Baekhyun ikut keluar ruangan Kris .

Kini hanya Sehun dan Kris yang tertinggal , saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tersirat merindukan satu sama lain .Sehun yang melihat Kris dalam keadaan kacau , dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam yang menghiasi mata Kris yang selama ini selalu menjerat Sehun ke dalam pesona Kris . Sehun sangat merindukan pria itu .

" Hey kau pabbo , kau tidak ingin memelukku ? " Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek .

Kris beranjak dari sofanya dan langsung memeluk erat Sehun seolah-olah Kris tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya , bahkan Sehun hingga tidak bisa bernapas . " Se- sak ".

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya , menatap wajah Sehun yang kini berpura-pura mempoutkan bibirnya , membuat Kris ingin mencium bibir tipis berwarna merah milik istrinya , dan nyatanya memang Kris langsung mencium bibir istrinya dan melumatnya menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang selama ini dia pendam .

Beberapa saat mereka hanyut dalam ciuman itu , hingga Kris yang mengakhirinya ." Maafkan aku , aku dalam keadaan masih terpengaruh alkohol saat itu ."

Sehun menatap mata Kris mencari sebuah kebohongan dari ucapannya , yang tidak ia temukan . " Aku memaafkanmu , maafkan aku juga Kris karena keluar bersama pria ."

" Itu salahku yang membiarkanmu bersama Chanyeol Hun , maafkan aku "

" Tidak apa-apa Kris , aku mengerti . "

" Jadi …."

Sehun menatap Kris yang kini menyeringai padanya . _Kini Wu Yi Fan si mesum telah kembali ._

" Apa ?" Jawab Sehun polos .

" Masa kau tidak tau sih " Rengek Kris dengan nada dibuat – buat , membuat Sehun menjadi gemas ingin mengajak ribut Kris seperti biasanya .

" Wajahmu itu tidak cocok untuk merengek padaku Tuan Wu ! "

" Tidak asik " Jawab Kris tetap menampilkan wajah cemberutnya dan duduk di meja kerjanya .

_Dia kenapa sih , dasar alien galaxy ._Batin Sehun .

" Kris …."

" Hmm…."

" Kris "

" Hmm…"

" Wu Yi Fan "

" Ya"

" Kris Wu Yi Fan "

"Hmmm…Ya "

Sehun terkekeh ketika mendengar jawaban Kris ketika dirinya memanggil namanya dengan nama yang berbeda . " Kau mau apa ? aku kan tidak tau , ayolah jangan merajuk seperti ini "

Kris tetap terdiam dengan wajah cemberutnya .Hingga Sehun menemukan ide , menebak apa yang Kris inginkan ." Jika kau sudah membereskan pekerjaanmu dengan benar aku akan memberikan jatah."Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya .

Kris menoleh menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan jenaka ." Bukan itu, hahahaha ." Kris tertawa , memang pria itu tidak bermaksud meminta jatah pada Sehun sebenarnya ,tetapi wanita itu malah menawarkan ._kesempatan tidak datang untuk ke dua kalinya bukan ?_." Tapi jika kau menawarkan baiklah aku akan menagih tawaranmu jika aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku ."

_Oh Sehun kau baru saja memancing buaya keluar dari habitatnya ._Rutuk Sehun .

" Terima Kasih ."

Sehun yang mendengar Kris tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu , menatap heran padanya." Terima Kasih untuk apa ?"

" Terima Kasih kau mau mengandung anakku , titip ya Hun . Kau jangan stress kita kan sudah baikan jadi kau tidak boleh stress nanti anak kita kenapa-kenapa dan aku tidak menginginkan hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi . Kau tau ? membuatnya memang mudah tapi peruses terjadinya sulit , harus menunggu kau dalam masa subur dulu kan. " Kris mengucapkan dengan tenang dan mudah .

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan pria itu, membuat Sehun ingin melayangkan jitakkan pada kepala suaminya itu ,_ Mudah sekali dia bicara ._

" Aku sudah tidak stress , lagipula Chanyeol selalu siap siaga memenuhi kebutuhanku "

" Menikah saja sana dengan Chanyeolmu."Jawab Kris dengan nada sinis.

Sehun yang melihat Kris berubah sinis , langsung terkekeh." Tapi anak ini inginnya denganmu , ingin kau yang memenuhi permintaannya bukan Chanyeol .anak ini , tidak akan kenyang jika Chanyeol yang menuruti permintaannya ." Tutur Sehun .

" Hun kau sakit ya?"Kris memang tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sehun padanya , sejak kapan Sehunnya mau bicara hal seperti itu .

" Ya aku sakit karenamu."

_Sehunnya benar-benar aneh sekarang ._Batin Kris .

" Hun , aku akan meneruskan pekerjaanku yang harus diselesaikan sekarang . Besok kita pulang ke Korea beritau Chanyeol . "

" Kau mengusirku Wu ? " Desis Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kris .

" Ya aku mengusirmu sayang "

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kris _, pria itu benar-benark menyebalkan_ .

" Tuan WU ! " Teriak Sehun kesal .

Kris yang tadinya bermaksud bercanda , merasakan aura gelap yang menghampirinya._Ini tidak akan baik._

" Aku bercanda " Ucap Kris tersirat nada takut , menatap Sehun yang akhirnya malah menangis . hormon ibu hamil.

Kris merutuki kebodohanya , membuat Sehun menangis ." Jangan menangis Hun aku mohon " Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang terus menangis tidak karuan , membawa wanita itu duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangannya.

" Peluk aku " Rengek Sehun seperti anak kecil .

_Bahkan dia menjadi sangat menggemaskan , aku rela membuatmu hamil terus Hun jika kau jadi manja seperti ini ._Gumam Kris yang sialnya terdengar oleh Sehun disampingnya.

" Apa kau bilang Tuan Wu ?! Kau kira aku ini kucing ?! " Ucap Sehun yang sudah tidak menangis lagi , dan sekarang melirik Kris dengan tatapan sinis .

" Tidak sih , jangan marah Hun,ingat? kau kan yang paling semangat saat membuat anak ini " Goda Kris diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

Sehun mengambil sebuah bantal disampingnya dan melemparkan bantal itu ke wajah suami mesumnya ini . " Buat saja sendiri Tuan Wu ! "

Kris menanggapinya dengan kekehan dan langsung mengecup bibir Sehun sepintas berlari kearah meja kerjanya dan langsung tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas yang menumpuk diatasnya , meningglkan Sehun yang tidak bergeming sama sekali di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**My Naughty Husband –**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Hallo readers ! Yeay ! Sehun Krisnya udah berdamai , maaf kalau ga dapet feelnya dan kurang gereget , semoga cerita selanjutnya yang aku buat lebih baik dari cerita ini hehe. Dan mengingat cerita ini bau bau ketamatan di chapter depan . maka aku menawarkan cerita yang bersangkutan dengan tokoh-tokoh yang tampil disini . ada Chanbaek dan Kaisoo , mana yang mau kalian saranin untuk aku buat cerita khusus Chanbaek/Kaisoo .**

**.**

**Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang menjadi readers cerita ini dan meninggalkan reviewnya maaf gabisa aku bisa tulis ataupun aku balas satu-satu T_T.**

**Tapi review kalian sangat bermanfaat bagiku hehe .Sekian dan terima kasih tetap tinggalkan reviewnya ! .**

**Love , Taeng – **

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPT :* .**


End file.
